


The Body

by ipacialiera



Series: The Body [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Corruption, Deception, Depression, Detective Noir, Dissociation, Doomed Relationship, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family Secrets, Film Noir, Frottage, Gay Sex, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Lies, M/M, Masturbation, Moral Bankruptcy, Moral Dilemmas, No happy endings, Organized Crime, Paralysis, Patricide, Prostate Milking, Secrets, Sex Tapes, Slow Burn, Suicide, Vaginal Sex, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 70,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipacialiera/pseuds/ipacialiera
Summary: What happens when you die but the skeletons in your closet remain?ffxvkinkmeme fill. Film/Detective Noir AU. Listen to the playlisthere.Original prompt





	1. Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, here go hell come. Another story. One would think that I do nothing but write shitty fanfiction every day, which...is probably true. I can't help it, I have a problem.
> 
> I love noir and all that stuff, so I was pleased to find an AU prompt that incorporated it into the FFXV universe when lurking through the ffxvkinkmeme group the other night. However, I'm a novice when it comes to the genre (and to writing in general, actually) so I hope there isn't too much fuckery. This is going to be a multi-chapter story and a slow burn. There will be drama, deception, violence, seedy underworlds, and lots of sex, eventually. A noir trope dream come true. 
> 
> This chapter was longer than I anticipated. However, it should clearly establish the basis of the investigation, the overall mood, and personalities of most of the players. Shifting narrative and/or character POVs may occur in the future. Archive warnings and tags may be adjusted as well.
> 
> [ _The Myth of Sisyphus_](http://dbanach.com/sisyphus.htm) was written by everyone's favorite Existentialist, Albert Camus. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Monday, 8:00 a.m. The early morning grind of a new work week was in full effect at the Crown City Police Department, Precinct 30. Detective Noctis Caelum, homicide division, sat at his messy desk. The droning sound in the office was slightly relaxing to him as he poured over some old case files.

“An Ebony for you,” a voice said as a steaming mug was placed on his desk. Noctis looked up and saw his co-worker, another homicide detective named Ignis Scientia. After Noctis’ promotion to from beat cop to Detective about eight months ago, he moved to the vacant desk next to Ignis. They rarely talked, but were still somewhat cordial. Ignis had tried several times to get to know Noctis, who all but blatantly refused his friendship. He didn’t need any more distractions in his life.

“Thanks.” Noctis looked back down at his papers and said nothing further. Ignis blinked a few times before sitting down at his desk, blowing on his hot coffee.

“How was your weekend?” Ignis asked, spinning around in his chair to look at Noctis. He knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere, but he had to try and break Noctis down. Otherwise, sitting next to him indefinitely would start to get really old, really quick. 

Noctis gave a noncommittal grunt and lifted his mug to his lips. He sucked in a mouthful of the piping liquid, savoring the burning feeling it left in its trail. Ignis sighed and nodded slowly, turning back around to face his computer.

“I was stuck in here the entire weekend but it was quiet so, not too bad. I have this upcoming weekend off, which I’m looking forward to. If you’re not doing anything on Saturday, I’d like to invite you out to the Crowbar,” Ignis continued, logging into his computer. The Crowbar was a cliché dive on the edge of downtown Insomnia that a lot of the precinct hung out at. “Cindy from inventory was trying to get a group of us together and--"

“Not interested. Sorry.” Noctis sighed and took another sip from his coffee. He really wished Ignis would shut the fuck up. Ignis looked like he was about to say something else until Talcott Hester, a young and green undercover narcotics officer, was suddenly standing next to Noctis.

“Hey, bro,” Talcott said, looking at Noctis. Noctis looked up at him, slightly pushing his chair back from his desk and crossing his arms.

“Hey, _bro_.”

“Commander Leonis wants to see you, ASAP.” Talcott looked at Noctis and could barely contain his curiosity. “It sounded pretty urgent.”

Noctis sat up in his chair and nodded. Commander Cor Leonis was in charge of the precinct. He was also the former best friend and partner of Noctis’ father, Regis, the two of them working closely together as young lieutenants. While kind to Noctis, Cor rarely asked to see him privately and he was thrown off guard.

“Uh, okay.”

Talcott began to walk away then stopped in his tracks to look at Ignis.

"Oh yeah. Scientia. He wanted to talk to you too. My bad, almost forgot.”

Noctis and Ignis looked at each other as Talcott walked away. Rising from their desks, they walked to Commander Leonis’ office with apprehension, together. They arrived at the door and Noctis gave three tentative knocks.

“Come in.” Noctis tried to quickly gauge Cor’s mood by his voice, but it was unreadable. He cracked open the door slightly and popped his head into the room. 

“Sir. Is now a good time?”

Cor nodded, waving him in and Noctis opened the door wider. Noctis and Ignis entered the room and made their way to the front of Cor’s desk, the two of them standing stiffly with their hands along their sides. Cor chuckled.

“Relax, you two.” Noctis and Ignis visibly relaxed, their posture slightly sagging. Cor looked at them, his aquamarine eyes clear and intense. “I’ll cut to the chase. We have a new murder. It's brutal. Got word early this morning of a body in an alley way in District Seven.”

“District Seven?” Ignis asked. “I believe that is one of the wealthiest districts in Insomnia, is it not?”

“Yes. It is.” Cor opened a manila folder. It contained minimal information; only one page was in it. “The body was burned beyond recognition. All of the teeth look like they’ve been forcibly removed and the hands were eaten away by possibly some sort of acid prior to incineration in order to prevent us from retrieving fingerprints. Someone went the extra mile to make sure we would have trouble identifying the body so the poor saps in the lab are going to have fun for the next few days.” He closed the folder and handed it to Noctis.

“Despite all of this,” Cor continued. “We have reason to believe the the victim is Prompto Argentum, a resident of District Seven in an apartment not too far from where the body was found. At around 3:00 p.m. yesterday, Prompto was reported missing by a concerned neighbor after not coming home for several days, which is unlike him. Police entered his apartment at 6:25 this morning to find it splattered with blood, after finding the body at around 6:00. We’re comparing the blood to other DNA found in his apartment, right now.”

Noctis remained silent. He was trying to remember where he had heard the name Prompto Argentum before but came up with nothing.

“Noctis, you’re the lead detective. Ignis, you’re his partner.” Noctis gasped a bit and Ignis briefly glanced at him out of the side of an eye.

Noctis’ heart stammered and he cleared his throat. “Are…are you sure, sir?” He hated himself for sounding so uncertain.

Cor laughed. “Of course I’m sure. You’ve made incredible progress since you’ve been promoted. I have no doubt that you’ll continue to do so. This will be a nice first real case to get under your belt; I have a feeling that this will be huge. It’ll probably be tough too but, with the two of you on it, I’m sure it will be resolved with great success.”

Later on, Noctis would realize how very, very wrong Cor’s assessment was.

“Thank you, sir. I’m looking forward to working on this.”

“As am I sir,” Ignis added. “Thank you for the opportunity. We won’t let you down.”

Cor nodded, but the look on his face took a sudden, serious turn. “Don’t make a promise you’ll end up regretting.” He paused, then laughed. “I’m just joking. That’s all I have, unless you two have any questions.”

The two detectives shook their heads and turned around to leave when Cor stopped Noctis.

“Actually, Noctis. A word?”

“Yes, sir.” Noctis held his breath as he turned back around to face Cor and Ignis left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Cor sighed and his face softened a bit. He looked at Noctis and folded his hands on his desk, twirling his thumbs almost nervously. His actions were perplexing to Noctis.

“Noctis…” He hesitated and his voice was quiet. “Noctis, how is your father?”

Noctis cocked his head slightly. “My father?”

“Yes. How has he been doing?”

“Well, I…” Noctis began. He clutched the case folder tightly behind his back. “I guess he’s been doing okay. Considering. He’s pretty much been the same for the past fifteen years.”

“I’d like to visit him, if I could. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him.”

Noctis nodded, but thought the idea was horrible. The last time Cor visited his father was about five years ago and was right after Noctis’ mother left them. It was a painful, awkward visit.

“Yes, of course, sir. Whenever you would like.”

“I think about him every day,” Cor blurted out. The words seemed to surprise the both of them. “I just wanted to let you know that.”

Noctis nodded again and the two stared at each other for a moment. He wanted to melt into the floor, die, whatever was needed to remove himself from the uncomfortable situation.

“Well then.” Cor tapped his hands on his desk, sitting straighter in his chair. “I won’t take up any more of your time. You need to get to work. You’ll get your preliminary briefing in about thirty, then head to the crime scene after that. Good luck, Noctis.”

“Thank you, sir.” Noctis left Cor’s office quickly before the man could say anything else. Sighing heavily, he read the case file as he walked to his desk. Ignis was sitting at his, typing on his computer.

“Prompto Argentum, age 23,” Noctis said as he reached his desk. The name created another small spark of recognition in the alcoves of Noctis’ mind, but he still had no idea where he had heard it from. He repeated the name, whispering it and wracking his brain.

“Yes, Prompto Argentum,” Ignis responded, still typing. “As in Prompto Argentum, the illegitimate child of Verstael Besithia, CFO of Aldercapt Enterprises.”

Noctis lowered the folder, looking at Ignis.

“Besithia? Aldercapt Enterprises? Are you serious?”

Ignis turned away from his computer. “Very. It’s a not-so-secret secret among Insomnia’s elite that Verstael Besithia fathered an illegitimate child with a prostitute, subsequently giving the child up for adoption, and that he’s been trying to keep it quiet ever since.” Ignis shrugged, cheeks turning slightly pink. “So my mother says.”

“Shit,” Noctis muttered, sitting at his desk. “So…would that explain how an unemployed 23-year-old with no known kin could afford to live by himself in one of the most expensive districts in the city?”

“Possibly. It would not look very good for the CFO of Aldercapt Enterprises if it got out to the masses that he had a love child with a pro. He could have been paying Prompto hush money.”

Noctis made a mental note of this. He grabbed his now cold coffee and chugged the remainder. “Our briefing is in about thirty minutes. Take a look at this folder even though there’s not much in it.”

Ignis took the folder and tried to look Noctis in the eye.

“I’m looking forward to working with you, Noctis. I really do feel as if you’ll do an exemplary job as lead.”

“Thanks,” Noctis mumbled, feeling uncomfortable again. “Let’s get some more coffee and head to the conference room.”

***

The briefing didn’t tell Noctis much more than the preliminary report from Cor. They learned of the estimated time of death -- between 10:00 p.m. and 2:00 a.m. the night before -- but that was about it. Shortly after, Noctis and Ignis set out on the road to the crime scene. Noctis was grateful for the fact that Ignis didn’t try to strike up a conversation during the ride as he tried to mentally prepare himself for his first large crime scene.

When they arrived, the alley was surrounded by yellow crime scene tape and swarming with officers. Noctis and Ignis exited the patrol vehicle and immediately made their way to the body, which was covered with a crisp, white sheet. The juxtaposition of the murder scene with the designer shops and upscale restaurants along the main street that surrounded the alley was stark and somewhat unsettling to Noctis. He ended up making his way over to an officer who was standing idly by the scene and looking lost as the others whirred around him.

“Give me an update, Officer…” Noctis looked at the officer’s name tag. “Callux.”

Callux looked at Noctis. He looked happy to finally be of some assistance.

“Call me Biggs, detective. As I’m sure you were briefed, the murder is estimated to have happened between 10:00 p.m. and 2:00 a.m. and the body is burned beyond recognition. The fire didn’t occur in the alley. It seems that the body was burned offsite then transported here.”

Noctis and Ignis were silent for a moment as they waited for Callux to continue, who didn’t. Ignis shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned.

“So…that’s it?” Ignis asked.

Callux nodded. “Unfortunately, pretty much.”

“Okay. Well,” Noctis responded. “I’m going to ask the obvious. Any witnesses?”

“No, none.”

“Well then, who called in the body? What about Prompto’s apartment complex? Have you guys communicated with the team there at all?”

“I’m sorry, I…I don’t know.” Callux bit his lip. “I’m sorry man, I’m new here and I’m just super in shock over seeing a dead body for the first time and I just…” Callux made a hand motion near his temple and sound effect to signify his mind exploding.

Noctis and Ignis both frowned.

“Thanks,” said Noctis. Callux walked away and Noctis sighed. “Shit, man."

“Yes, quite annoying. Let’s check out the body.”

The body was flanked by crime scene investigators who were documenting the conditions of the scene, a painstakingly tedious process. There were two investigators kneeling down near the body, taking the last of the DNA samples and putting them into small red coolers. Noctis chose to talk to the investigator closest to him, a man named Dave Auburnbrie. Dave was a serious man that took his job equally serious and Noctis figured that he would be able to get some solid information from him.

“Auburnbrie,” Noctis nodded. Dave looked at him and nodded back.

“Hey Noctis. Ignis.” Dave wiped at his brow with the back of his gloved hand and placed an elbow on his knee, continuing to squat. “Welcome to Clusterfuck City.”

“Gimme the run down. Didn’t get much help from Callux.”

“So…” Dave stood up, groaning as his knees cracked. “From what I can see, which isn’t really much more than basic information, I estimate the victim was murdered closer to 1:30 a.m. based on body temperature and the murder was done offsite, as there is no evidence of a fire visible at the scene. Incineration was the cause of death, but the chemical burns and the DIY dental session started several hours before.”

Noctis chewed his bottom lip. “How can you determine that?”

Dave bent down again and abruptly pulled the sheet off of the body. Both Noctis and Ignis cringed a little as the mangled, charred corpse was put on display for them. Dave reached for a hand and held it up.

“The chemicals used to eliminate the fingerprints from the entire hand,” Dave responded. “It looks that the killer used sodium or potassium hydroxide to eat away at them. The flesh on both hands is almost completely gone.”

“So,” said Ignis. “They used lye?”

“Yes. Not acid. Trace amounts of lye were still found on the hands. Barely enough to detect because of the fire but it didn't really matter because chemical burns characteristics are different from burns from a fire, anyway, so that's how we could differentiate between the two. The disintegration of the hands was more consistent with lye than sulfuric acid, or some other corrosive acid. More...melting than bubbling and blistering."

Noctis made a face. Dave continued.

"Based on the time that it takes for heated lye below 300 degrees to disintegrate human flesh completely, I’d say that the lye was applied roughly four hours prior to his body being burned. It doesn't seem as if it was heated high enough to operate at a faster rate. Still, it did its job. I’m assuming that the tooth removal happened at the same time and location as the lye, but it’s possible that I could be wrong. It’s too hard to tell from this preliminary investigation and we may be unable to determine it at all. You’ll have to wait until the coroner’s report. It’s possible that the torture was done in phases, prior to the fire. Regardless, this murder seems to have been done by someone who’s either tortured or murdered before, or both. Possibly organized crime related but I overheard an officer saying that Prompto has no known connections to any organization. Really, he has no known connections, period.”

“Okay.” Noctis crossed his arms, fascinated by what Dave's definition of "basic information" was. “So, we know there were no witnesses. Do you know who called in the body?”

“I talked to Kincaid, over there, and asked him that. I was curious,” Dave said as he nodded over to an officer. Noctis saw Officer Wedge Kincaid talking animatedly about something to Officer Callux. Kincaid looked even more useless than Callux. As if reading Noctis’ mind, Dave shook his head.

“Don’t waste your time, he’s hopeless. All he could do is reiterate that there were no witnesses and he said that the person that called in the body was an anonymous female.”

Ignis took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. Putting them back on, he smiled. “Thank you, Dave. This helped greatly.”

Dave smiled back as he covered the body back and pulled his gloves back on. “Any time guys. I’ll try to keep you posted as often as I can.”

They walked away and Noctis sighed. He could already tell that he was going to do a lot of sighing before the day was over.

“I suggest that we go over to Prompto’s apartment,” said Ignis. “We’re not going to get anything else, here. Perhaps we can question some nearby tenants in addition to investigating his place.”

“Agreed.” Noctis pulled out a small notebook. Inside, Prompto’s address was scribbled down in a messy scrawl. “It’s within walking distance. Come on.”

***

Prompto’s apartment building was grandiose, complete with a doorman and a gilded foyer with an impressive fountain surrounded by roses as the focal point. Noctis and Ignis took an elevator to the 18th floor to access a floor with six large penthouses. Noctis walked slowly up and down the halls before entering Prompto's penthouse. He saw almost all of the doors to the other penthouses cracked open; the eyes of Prompto’s neighbors eagerly darting back and forth as they tried to spy on the police investigating the apartment which was cordoned off with yellow tape.

“Six penthouses, three on each side, Prompto in the middle in the row that doesn’t have the elevator on its side,” Noctis said to Ignis as they made their way to the doorway of Prompto's penthouse. “You’re telling me no one heard anything go on inside his place?”

“Maybe,” Ignis said, looking at someone peeking out of the door from the penthouse across from Prompto’s. The door slammed shut. “Maybe not. We’ll have to wait until we interrogate to make any assertion.”

They ducked under the tape blocking the doorway and Noctis looked around. There were about a dozen officers and investigators milling about, but they all still had ample room to maneuver. Prompto’s penthouse was impressive: a stylish, tasteful abode that would have been immaculate if it weren’t for the blood that was splattered all over.

“Extraordinary,” Ignis said, looking around and grabbing gloves out of his jacket pocket.

“No kidding,” Noctis responded as he pulled out his own gloves. He made his way to a large, ornately carved marble fireplace. It was one of those trendy electric ones. The mantel had several art pieces that looked very valuable in addition to a few picture frames. “This is unreal.”

An investigator told them that the necessary evidence was procured and that Noctis and Ignis were free to touch items within the apartment. Noctis picked up one of the picture frames and looked at it. It was of a blonde, blue eyed young man who looked like he was barely seventeen. He held a fluffy white puppy that had a green bandanna wrapped around one leg. The dog looked extremely familiar -- more so than how familiar Prompto’s name sounded -- but Noctis didn’t know where he would have seen the dog before. Now, Noctis felt as if his mind were playing games. Prompto was smiling happily as the puppy was straining up to lick his face. Two small drops of blood stained the frame’s glass.

“I’m assuming this is Prompto?” Noctis’ kept looking at the picture. He wasn’t sure if it was because of that nagging sense of recognition, but he couldn’t seem to stop.

Ignis looked over Noctis’ shoulder and at the picture. “Yes, that’s him, based on his description.”

“What a…” Noctis began. “What a nerd. You’re telling me that this apartment belonged to him?”

Ignis shrugged a shoulder. “That’s what the lease says.”

Noctis placed the picture frame back on the mantel. He looked over to his right and saw another crime scene investigator that he recognized.

“Aranea,” he called out. Aranea Highwind was a rowdy and attractive investigator whose skills were relatively unmatched not only within Precinct 30, but throughout all of the precincts in Insomnia. One could consider her a prodigy, but she despised the word. As a result of her genius, she often got bored which, consequently, ended up with her getting into some kind of mischief. She was a fixture at the Crowbar and Ignis had a very obvious crush on her. Ignis ducked his head and began to back away from Noctis as they got closer to her.

“Caelum. You lead?”

“Yeah. Ignis is my partner.”

Aranea smiled, looking over Noctis’ shoulder and at Ignis, and winked. “Hey Iggy.”

Ignis stuttered out a greeting and Noctis shook his head.

“What can you tell me about the scene?”

“Well, I can tell you what it’s definitely not,” Aranea started. “It’s not the murder scene and we found no weapon, nor did we find any traces of lye. Other than that, there’s not much else to tell you that you can’t already see. There’s blood everywhere, which is almost certainly Prompto’s, but there’re no signs of a real struggle. There are some things knocked over, sure, but the signs don’t make sense considering the amount of blood that is present and the trajectory of the spatter. Based on the blood’s current drying stage, it’s estimated that it’s about fourteen hours old now, which would place the event at around 8:30 the previous night.”

“Where’s the dog?”

Aranea looked confused. “What dog?”

Noctis went over to the mantel to grab the picture again. He handed it to her. “This one. Is it here?”

“No. What, you want to interrogate it?”

“Just curious. Any witnesses? Anyone hear or see a struggle within the past week, coming from this apartment?”

“Nope. Nothing reported. I guess you’ll find out during your questioning, if you can manage to get anyone to talk.”

Noctis sighed deeply. “Thanks, Aranea.”

She smiled. “No problem. See you at the Crow this Saturday?”

“Doubtful,” Noctis muttered. He returned the picture to its rightful place and walked with Ignis to the kitchen.

“What was that about?” Noctis asked. “You can’t get all tongue tied whenever we’re working with Aranea, which will probably be often.”

“I just…” Ignis looked pained. He snatched off his gloves and threw them hard into a nearby trash can. “I just, ugh. I don’t know. I apologize for losing my composure.”

Noctis was about to laugh, but didn’t. He almost felt sorry for him.

“Come on. Let’s do a sweep and see if we find anything before we do our interrogations.”

***

They didn’t find much, but Noctis wanted to come back later when there was less people. The scene was still chaotic and he couldn’t think. There were several photos around the apartment that he wanted to take a closer look at and analyze. Although the majority of their search was uneventful, Ignis did find a diary in Prompto’s room. It was a thick, leather bound book with a gold lock and was hidden in a cigar box on his bookshelf. Noctis was surprised to see such an old fashioned diary actually being utilized instead of being used as some sort of prop or décor and they bagged it for further investigation at the office, later.

“Shall we start our interrogations?” Ignis asked.

They left the apartment and began knocking on the doors of Prompto’s neighbors. Noctis began to get angry as no one answered after the two spent a minute knocking on each door.

“I guess no one wants to come to the door unless it’s to possibly see a dead body,” Noctis said, banging a little more forcefully on the doors.

Ignis elbowed Noctis and pointed to the door across from Prompto’s penthouse. “Let’s try the neighbor right across from Prompto again. I saw her earlier…she looked like she wanted to say something before she shut her door.”

They knocked on the door and waited. They waited for almost three minutes, which was an absurd amount of time for Noctis, and were about to leave when an elderly woman came to the door. Frail and brown skinned, the woman was older, probably in her mid-seventies, and walked with a cane. She had watery hazel eyes and wiry silver hair that was tucked under a sapphire blue turban that matched her caftan. She looked afraid.

“I didn’t see anything,” she whispered. Her door was half cracked and she hid behind it as if it were a shield.

“Yes, ma’am.” Noctis and Ignis pulled out their badges and flashed them to her. “My name is Detective Noctis Caelum. This is my partner, Detective Ignis Scientia. We wanted to know--"

“I didn’t see anything,” she repeated, grabbing at the edge of her door. Her voice had started to become elevated and more fearful and Noctis knew that they would have to hurry up and calm her down. She was like a bird that had heard a threat, perched and ready to fly off at any given moment.

“Yes, ma’am, I understand. We just want to ask you a few questions pertaining to Prompto’s whereabouts for the past week.”

“Oh, Etro,” she moaned. She placed a hand on a cheek and shook her head. “My dear Prompto.”

“First, could you please tell me your name and your occupation?” Noctis pulled out his notebook and she nodded.

“Eden. Eden Hurley. Occupation: old lady.”

“Ms. Hurley,” said Ignis. “Could you tell us what your relationship with Prompto is?”

“Prompto…oh, my beautiful, baby boy.” She smiled distantly. “Prompto is the reason for my existence. He is why I am alive.”

Noctis and Ignis looked at each other as they braced themselves for a difficult interrogation.

“Could you elaborate, Ms. Hurley?" Noctis asked. "How long have you known Prompto?”

Eden opened the door a little wider. Noctis could see that she had started to cry, tears running down the crags of her wrinkled skin.

“He’s dead, isn’t he? Prompto is dead. Right?”

Noctis was silent for a moment but Ignis nodded and responded.

“Yes, ma’am. There is reason to believe that Prompto has been a victim of a homicide.”

Eden let out such a sudden, keening wail that the investigating team in Prompto’s apartment were startled. She fell against the door and began sobbing, Noctis and Ignis both reaching out to catch her. Her rail thin frame sagged in their arms as they held her up.

“Take her into the living room,” Noctis hissed over her moans. They made their way from the hall to her living room and placed her on a massive orange and gold velvet couch. Noctis began fanning her with his notebook.

“Ms. Hurley, would you like some water?” Ignis asked, already making his way to her kitchen.

Eden began to hiccup but shook her head. She sat up, looking at Noctis and Ignis with tears still in her eyes and slowly began to speak.

“Prompto…I met Prompto about eight years ago.” She smiled at the memory. “He was a beautiful child. Only fifteen. No parents, no anything. He moved in one rainy afternoon, but it was as if there were nothing but clear skies when I saw him. He introduced himself to me almost immediately and we became close, quick. He was the only one on the floor that ever said anything to me. He has -- had -- a beautiful soul. A soul so wise beyond his years. We had much in common. I was so surprised. But, he had a lot of sadness. He hid it well though, something that not even old people like me can do sometimes. He would come over and play chess with me. We would play chess every Monday afternoon. It was our thing.

“I had a bad fall about five years ago,” Eden continued. “Nasty. Broke a hip and fractured my tibia. I couldn’t walk, I couldn’t bathe, I couldn’t cook. My children don’t really talk to me anymore and I can’t trust hired help after I got robbed blind about a decade ago.” She looked down at her hands which were now clasped in her lap and let out a shuddering breath. Noctis could see tears make dark splotches on her caftan, but she soon looked up with a smile. She looked as if she were in a daze. “My beautiful Prompto helped me. He took care of me. He stayed in my apartment with me and helped me convalesce. He did everything for me. When I wanted to compensate him, he was almost offended.

“'Dee Dee,' he said. That was my nickname he gave me. 'I want to do it. I know you’d do it for me. I love you.'” The last words set her off again, and she began sobbing. Noctis sat down next to her on the couch and grabbed a trembling hand.

“I’m sorry Eden,” he whispered. He didn’t really have much else to say. Ignis handed her a handkerchief of his and the two men sat in silence as they let Eden cry, hard, waiting for her to continue when she was ready.

“That is what I mean when I say I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for Prompto,” Eden continued. Her sobbing had tapered off. “Because I wouldn’t be.”

“Eden,” Noctis said. He was still holding her hand. “When was the last time you saw Prompto?”

“Almost a week ago. I was the one who reported him missing yesterday.”

“Have you seen or heard anything suspicious around his penthouse within the past month or so?” Ignis asked. “Anything at all?”

Eden shook her head.

“No, nothing. Prompto was such a good tenant. Never played loud music, never had any elaborate parties. Why, he never really had anyone over except for his boyfriend, Gladio.”

Noctis raised his eyebrows and gently let go of Eden’s hand to grab his pen again and put it to a page in his notebook. “Boyfriend?”

“Yes. His name is Gladio. Amicitia is his last name, I believe. A big, strapping young man with tattoos and facial scars. Looks really scary but is a big teddy bear. He would sometimes come over with Prompto. I loved having them both. Here, I think I have a picture. You can have it.” Eden got up and returned with a glossy photo. It was a picture of the three of them, Eden in the middle with the other two men on either side of her on the couch. Prompto and Gladio had their arms wrapped around Eden and the trio looked very happy. “I think they were really in love.”

Ignis took the photo and put it in a breast pocket while pulling out his own notebook to take notes. “Do you have any reason to believe that Prompto and Gladio were having problems? Was he having any obvious financial problems? Were there any other people who might have wanted to hurt him? Organized crime perhaps?”

Eden shook her head adamantly. “No. No, no, no.” She paused. “Have you ever encountered someone so beautiful and innocent, that you questioned their existence? Reality as a whole?” Eden’s eyes became distant again as she was lost in her memories of the friend she would never see again. “That was Prompto. He was a beautiful enigma. When I was with him, it was like I was being bathed in warm sunshine. I felt so happy and loved when I was around him, which are feelings I’m not used to. I loved him. We loved each other, we truly did. I know this may sound strange to you, but I feel as if he was my soulmate. I think I was his, too.” 

A silence fell over the three before Noctis stood up from the couch, lightly placing a hand on Eden’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Eden. I believe that’s enough for today. We’ll see ourselves out. You’ll be contacted at a later date if we have any further questions.”

“Thank you, detectives.” She clutched Ignis’ handkerchief, her eyes fluttering shut as more tears came. “Please find who did this and make them pay. He wasn’t supposed to die before I did.”

***

“Holy fuck,” Noctis muttered as he pressed the elevator call button.

“Yes, that was quite intense,” Ignis responded. “I feel so bad for her. She’s lost someone truly special to her.”

“What a mess.” The elevator chimed and they stepped inside, pressing the button for the lobby. “So, let’s see. Eden calls CCPD to report Prompto as missing at roughly 3:00, yesterday afternoon, after he had been gone for a week. We assume Sunshine Kid returned back to his apartment without notifying Eden and was assaulted prior to the murder at around 8:30 last night. Lovers' quarrel with angry Behemoth of a boyfriend perhaps?”

Ignis bit a lip. “I don’t know. It is too early to tell. We need to try and find other people who know Gladio or about their relationship.”

“Yeah. So, probable fight with…someone, resulting in the blood, yet the apartment shows minimal signs of struggle.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Nope. Moving on,” Noctis continued as they reached the ground floor and exited the elevator. They sat down in plush chairs near the fountain. “Prompto gets attacked at 8:30. Between 8:30 and 9:30, he is transported somewhere else to get his teeth pulled out and his hands chemically burned. The lye was applied at 9:30 and approximately four hours later, he is incinerated, presumably at that same site. Body is dropped off at, so far, an indeterminable time in the alley near Prompto’s posh apartment, body is discovered around 6:00 a.m., anonymous tipster calls police, and the blood in the apartment was discovered by the police at 6:25.”

“That’s correct.”

“Gladio needs to be found and questioned, immediately. First thing tomorrow morning. We also need to keep Eden close to us in case she needs to be pressed again or remembers more on her own.”

“I agree about Gladio,” said Ignis. “But I disagree about Eden. While I consider her to be our first key character witness, I think she’s given us all we’re going to get from her. She needs time to grieve now.”

Noctis was going to say something really shitty but stopped himself. He was tired and hungry and would most likely regret what he would say, probably right after he said it. Still, he couldn’t help but say something a little snarky and was about to until his cellphone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

“I have to take this,” he said, standing up. “Are we good for right now?”

“Yes.” Ignis looked at his watch. It was already almost 3:00. “I’ll wait for you in the car.”

“No need. Take the car. I’m going to grab something to eat and then take a cab back or something.” His phone continued to buzz in his hand and he was inching away from Ignis. “I gotta go. See you later.”

Noctis turned and walked away without waiting for an answer. The doorman nodded a goodbye as he answered his phone and started walking down the street.

“Hello.”

“Hey honey.” Noctis heard the cheerful voice of his long-term girlfriend, Luna Fleuret, on the end of the line. “How are you?”

“Fine.” That was always the answer that he gave her, no matter what. He didn’t know why she kept asking. “What about you?”

“I’m okay. I was just planning a dinner with Gentiana for tonight and I was wondering if you’d want to join her, Ravus, and me.”

Noctis groaned inwardly. Ravus was Luna’s meddling older brother, a classist pig that looked down upon Noctis incessantly. The Fleuret’s were one of the richest families in Insomnia. Ravus never understood why Luna was apparently wasting her time on Noctis when Noctis would never commit to anything and wasn’t worth the trouble. He hated Noctis and the feeling was definitely mutual. Gentiana was Ravus’ fiancée. She was laid back, accepting, and kind. She was the antithesis of Ravus and Noctis always wondered what debt she owed, and to whom, for her to be with him.

“Babe, I can’t. I’m sorry. I’m lead on a new case I got today and I have a lot of work to do and I’m beat. I--"

“You got a case? You’re lead on a case? Noctis, that’s great! We definitely have to celebrate!”

Noctis closed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on.

“Sure. Just not tonight.”

Luna was silent for a moment but then replied in the same, cheerful tone.

“Of course, Noctis. I’m just so excited for you. And, I miss you. I haven’t seen you in almost three days.”

“I know. We’ll do something soon, I promise.” Noctis found himself in front of a noodle shop. He was starving and needed to get a quick bite. “Honey, I have to go. I’ll call you later.”

They said their goodbyes and Noctis entered the shop. Noctis didn’t even eat as he lost track of time, reviewing his case notes and making new annotations. Eventually, something made him look at his phone and the clock read 4:45 p.m.

“Fuck,” he whispered, putting his notebook back in his pocket and paying for a cup of coffee.

It didn’t make sense to go back to the office; he needed to get home. He’d just come in early, tomorrow. He texted Ignis to let him know the deal, then called a cab. He didn’t have a car of his own. Luxuries such as a privately owned vehicle in a city full of public transportation was one he couldn’t afford to have. After his mother, a senior marketing director for Aldercapt Enterprises, left just after he turned eighteen, times had been tough and money had been tight ever since. But Noctis didn’t mind riding in a cab, or on the train. It allowed him to think. And sleep.

He was able to get a good 20-minute power nap during the ride home. Paying the fare, he got out of the cab and stretched. He really was exhausted and wasn’t trying to blow Luna off but felt bad all the same. He sighed and made his way up the front steps of his house. Unlocking the door, he was greeted by no one. The loud, steady ticking of an old Grandfather clock that had been passed down on his father’s side for generations was the only sound he could hear.

Noctis took his coat and gun holster off and went to the kitchen, washing his hands. He got a drink of orange juice from the fridge before he began to prepare a meal for his father. He quickly chugged another glass of juice before he left the kitchen to head to his father’s room. Noctis stood at the room’s door way for a moment, then flipped the light switch. He felt his heart rate elevate. 

“Hi, Dad,” Noctis said quietly.

Regis Caelum was in bed, staring vacantly at the ceiling. The various machines that had been keeping him alive for more than half of Noctis’ life were steadily operating. Regis was a quadriplegic, a result of an accident that occurred fifteen years ago when he and Commander Leonis -- then Lieutenant Leonis a.k.a. Uncle Cor -- were chasing after a suspect. The suspect turned out to be nothing but an erratic, junkie errand boy with a large gun that he couldn’t control. He was barely related to the case. After tackling the individual and trying to wrestle the gun away, Regis was shot in the back as Cor pulled his own trigger a little too late. While the bullet somehow spared his life, it didn’t spare his upper spinal cord. After several years of having his brain ravaged by strokes that began not long after the initial accident, Regis was now in a persistent vegetative state.

“I have dinner for you.” Noctis made his way to the side of his father’s bed. His heart was still beating hard and fast in his chest. Every time he came home, he got nervous. He couldn’t afford any home care for his father while he was away and he always expected to come home to Regis dead and alone in his bed. Every single day. He hated leaving him by himself, but Noctis didn’t have any other choice.

Noctis hooked up the feeding tube he prepared in the kitchen. It was a pale yellow gunk and its smell reminded Noctis of pork and beans, an absolutely vile concoction that he knew his father used to enjoy, years ago. After, he went to his father’s bathroom. It was a monstrosity, a result of an expensive renovation right after his accident to accommodate his new life, and was completely redesigned to be handicap accessible. Now, it was useless, since Regis didn’t leave the bed.

Noctis returned to the side of Regis’ bed with a warm, wet washcloth. He grabbed a stool to sit on and began rubbing his father’s mouth and face. Regis was still staring at the ceiling. His mouth gaped open and closed like a dying fish out of water as Noctis gently wiped his brow.

“I got a case today,” Noctis began. “Cor made me the lead on a homicide. He said he wanted to come visit you, too.” Noctis could swear he saw one of his father’s eyes twitch. It wouldn’t have been the first time. He always wondered if Regis could still somehow hear and understand his words.

“I’m really nervous. This has the potential to be big,” Noctis continued. He was absently wiping at Regis as he started to retreat into his mind a bit. “I won’t admit that to anyone but you, though. I’m wondering how you would have reacted in this sort of situation.”

The sound of Regis’ breathing machine was the only response. Noctis sighed and got up to put the washcloth away. He grabbed a book from the dresser on the way back to the bedside. It was a yellowed, worn copy of a book called _The Myth of Sisyphus and Other Essays_ from an ancient philosopher that Noctis wasn’t really familiar with, but he liked it anyway. _The Myth of Sisyphus_ was a piece of work that resonated with Noctis and he read the book repeatedly to his father. The book was his father’s copy from when he was Noctis’ age and several of the pages were earmarked and passages were underlined and starred. He started to read from where he left off last.

“'You have already grasped that Sisyphus is the absurd hero',” Noctis read. “'He is, as much through his passions as through his torture. His scorn of the gods, his hatred of death, and his passion for life won him that unspeakable penalty in which the whole being is exerted toward accomplishing nothing. This is the price that must be paid for the passions of this earth.'”

Noctis read for a while, taking a few breaks in between the essays to talk about other, less serious things with his father. Spending time with his father was the only opportunity that he had to get things off of his chest and he wanted his father to hear the sound of his voice as much as possible. Noctis lost track of time and didn’t look at his phone until his stomach began cramping and screaming, begging for food.

“It’s 7:30, Dad.” Noctis stood up from his stool. He did a quick check of Regis' bed pan, which was clean. “I need to eat and look over my notes, then go to bed. I still have to give you a bath and I want to be at the office no later than 5:00 a.m.” He leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Regis’ clammy forehead.

“I love you.”

Noctis turned the light off and left the room. He stumbled around the dark house, trying to make his way back to the kitchen. Turning the light on, he washed his hands again, grabbing a beer and making a meager sandwich. He sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out his notebook from his back pocket, but threw it down as his head fell into his hands and he began to cry.

 


	2. Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible day, Noctis finds the unexpected after investigating Prompto's apartment once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Here is chapter two. I couldn't help but write another long chapter. Please stick with it. Things will pick up soon and some boning should commence. 
> 
> Gladio's birth year is supposed to be M.E. 733 according to the Final Fantasy XV Ultimania. However, that would only make him two years older than Noctis, who is listed as being born in M.E. 735. We know that they are supposed to be 23 and 20, respectively, at the start of the game. So, I changed it.
> 
> The scene at the very end was influenced by Depeche's Mode song ["I Want it All"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zm6Vsey7egM&list=PLqS_fYQ1fevjnZNN8FYSNncZL6PnJTcbF&index=11) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Depeche-mode-i-want-it-all-lyrics)).
> 
> Enjoy!

After he was done with his meal and reviewing his notes, Noctis took a warm shower and got into bed. He almost cried out as his exhausted body hit the mattress and he fell asleep shortly after, but the sleep was shallow and disappointing. It was a fitful sleep that consisted of odd thoughts, like thoughts of Prompto Argentum.

He dreamt about going back to Prompto’s penthouse. He was resuming his investigation from the day before when Prompto suddenly showed up. Prompto started wandering the bloodied apartment in silence, ignoring Noctis. Noctis began following him and they eventually made their way into Prompto’s room. The dead blond kept lingering near a certain section of his bedroom’s bookshelf, slowly running a finger along a row of tattered books. When Noctis would try to make his way over to him, Prompto would laugh and walk away, continuing to roam in silence.

Noctis woke up and sighed. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand, grimacing as the bright light blinded him. The clock read 2:30 a.m. and he got about three hours of sleep. He figured he might as well get up and start his day since there was no way he would be able to fall asleep again. His dream confused him; his confusion led to anger. Anger meant no sleep.

He hauled himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee. He could never make coffee right and Luna would make fun of him sometimes, wondering how he could love something so much when it tasted so poorly. He would explain to her that he didn’t drink the coffee for the taste, he drank it for the effects. It wasn’t about the process; it was about the results. That was essentially a summation of his general philosophy for life.

Sucking the coffee down the hottest he could handle, as he was wont to do, he went to his father’s room and turned the lights on.

“Good morning, Dad.”

He began preparing things for Regis’ bath. He bathed his father in silence and washed his hair, gently working the shampoo and conditioner into it.

“I think you need a haircut.”

After bathing him, Noctis massaged Regis’ body with lotion. He had time to give a slow massage that he hoped was soothing. Regis’ once firm and and muscular limbs were now weak and mangled. Noctis always felt sad when he would touch them. He applied powder, redressed him, and rotated his body to help prevent sores. Rotating Regis’ body was something he couldn’t do as often as he needed to and he felt guilty. After he was done, Noctis gently kissed the lids of Regis’ closed eyes.

“I know this is no life to live." He ran a hand through Regis’ damp hair. “But I can’t lose you, too.”

Noctis cleaned up and looked at Regis’ bedside clock. It was 3:45. He hurried to take another, this time cold, shower, ate a breakfast bar, and was out of the house by 4:30. He would arrive at the station at the time he desired. He felt like shit, but at least he would be on schedule.

When he arrived at the office, he saw that Ignis’ desk was still empty. That was good. It allowed him to review his notes in silence and he wouldn’t have to make small talk. He certainly wasn’t in the mood. He grabbed a cup of coffee and settled into his desk, trying to compose an initial report. He worked on the report for about an hour before Ignis walked over.

“Good morning,” said Ignis.

Noctis didn’t say anything. He knew he was being a dick, but he really didn’t feel like talking and he wanted to complete as much of the preliminary report as he could while the information was fresh. He also planned on visiting Prompto’s apartment again as soon as possible to look around some more. Alone. The sound of Noctis’ typing on his computer was his only response. He could hear Ignis sigh a little bit and knew that if he looked at him, he would see disappointment in Ignis’ eyes. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Ignis sat down at his desk and began removing documents from a messenger bag. He turned in his chair to face his computer, then made a small grunt as if he had recalled something. He swiveled around to face Noctis.

“When I got back to the office yesterday, I tried to find some information about Gladio. It seems he is a bail enforcement agent and I found his bounty hunter license information.”

This piqued Noctis’ interest and he stopped typing to look at him.

“Go on.”

“Gladiolus Amicitia, age 26. Born on April 2nd, M.E. 732. He appears to be relatively clean, but there has been reports of his excessive violence when tracking and detaining bounties, to the point where his license was almost suspended.”

“I’m assuming you have an address?”

Ignis nodded. He flipped open his notebook and tossed it on Noctis’ desk. Ignis’ handwriting was neat and restrained, just like the man himself.

“I think we should move quickly,” said Ignis. “He may have already left the city if he’s involved in any way.”

“I need to go back to Prompto’s apartment.” The dream Noctis had this morning entered his mind again. “I need to investigate further, so you’ll need to go to Gladio’s apartment yourself.”

Ignis’ brow furrowed slightly.

“I’m confused. Why would you need to go alone?”

Noctis just looked at him, rubbing his lips together. He was trying hard not to instigate a fight but could feel the anger inside him being rekindled and rising, rapidly. He saw no need to explain himself.

“I feel as if I need to take my time and go through his apartment with minimal distractions.”

Ignis cocked his head, then sat back into his chair and crossed his arms. His response was frigid.

“You consider me a distraction? I’m your partner, Noctis, whether you like it or not.”

Noctis sighed and shook his head. “Ignis, you know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t.” He was beginning to get angry. “Noctis, what is wrong with you?”

He debated telling Ignis about his dream, but decided against it. It was an irrational dream and Noctis was letting it bother him in an irrational manner. He determined that the dream was unimportant. Sometimes, the mind worked in such ways that couldn’t be understood and were, ultimately, meaningless. It would be best if he simply forgot about it and didn’t let it bother him any more than it already had.

“Nothing.” He sighed again. “I’m sorry. I just think that if we split up, we can get more accomplished during this crucial stage of the investigation.”

“Noctis. I don’t know about you, but I am not comfortable approaching a man of Gladio’s stature and temper, alone, especially if he is involved in a murder.”

Ignis had a valid point that Noctis couldn’t reasonably argue. He didn’t know how he was going to get out of this, but he knew that he had to return to Prompto’s apartment alone somehow. He wouldn’t be satisfied until he did.

“Look,” Ignis continued. His voice softened. “We need to go to Gladio’s place, together. Then, I will leave you so you can go back to Prompto’s apartment, unattended, after we get back. You are the lead on this case for a reason. I respect how you operate and the methods you employ. And, if it requires that you sometimes do it without me, then…so be it. But I’m not going to put myself into a potentially dangerous position because of it. Or you.”

Noctis was surprised and grateful. He could feel a sense of guilt that he usually reserved for interactions with his father creep up. He didn’t know why he insisted on treating Ignis like shit. The only thing that he could think of is that he did it just because he could.

“Thank you.” He truly meant it.

Ignis nodded, then stood up.

“Just make sure there is always an officer posted outside of Prompto’s apartment when you go,” Ignis replied. His tone was almost paternal and Noctis felt a shadow of a smile. “We need to leave, now. Every minute that passes is a lost opportunity.”

***

They arrived at a housing community located in District Three. The district was a distinctly working-class area that was full of nondescript homes neatly aligned and contained in small, gravel filled yards. Noctis and Ignis arrived at Gladio’s home: drab, gray stucco in a design that looked like some weird compound.

“Cheery,” Noctis said as they walked up to the door. He knocked loudly and saw the twitch of a curtain from a neighbor’s side window. He knocked several times but there was no answer.

“Doesn’t look like we’ll have any luck here. We should question his neighbors to see if they know anything,” recommended Ignis.

“Waste of time.” Noctis pulled out one of his credit cards from his wallet. “They’re not going to tell us anything worthwhile.” He started to kneel, but Ignis grabbed his wrist.

“Noctis, what are you doing?”

He pulled his wrist out of Ignis’ grasp. “What does it look like? Picking the fucking lock. We don’t have time for this.”

Ignis watched in silence as the card was slid between the door and the doorjamb, right above the doorknob, then downwards and in towards the lock. Noctis deftly wiggled the card and, within seconds, they could hear the click of the latch assembly and the door creaked open.

“I assume you’ve done this before?”

Noctis stood up, stuffing the card back into his wallet. He took his gun out of its holster and Ignis did the same.

“Once or twice.” He slowly pushed the door open and they went in.

The house was neat and clean. The main living area had minimal furniture – a well-worn couch and chair, a TV stand and small bookshelf, and a pitiful looking wooden coffee table – but it was decorated nicely. Several pictures were hanging, scattered all over the walls. It was the opposite of what Noctis expected from a bounty hunter in need of anger management.

“CCPD,” Noctis called out. He repeated himself a few times as he and Ignis went through every room, parting ways and sweeping in a manner that monitored the front door at all times, which was the only exit in the house.

“It’s clear,” Ignis yelled, lowering his gun. “There’s no one here.”

Noctis looked around again. Like the living room, the kitchen and two bedrooms were clean and well kept.

“This place obviously has a woman’s touch,” he said as they made their way back into the living room. “Did you find anything about a possible girlfriend by chance? What about him having a wife? A mother, or a sister?”

Ignis shook his head. “I didn’t find anything. He has virtually no digital footprint other than his bounty hunter information and no known associates, other than Prompto.” He made his way to the bookshelf and picked up a picture frame.

“But…this may explain things a bit.”

Ignis handed the picture to Noctis. In it, Gladio was holding up a young brunette woman, her tiny body cradled in his massive arms. She was holding on tightly to his neck and was leaning in his shoulder. Both of them looked like they were laughing, hard. Noctis’ mind somehow made its way back to Prompto as he wondered if he was the one that took the picture.

“They look alike,” Noctis said as he tried to push his thoughts aside. “They’re clearly related. We need to find out who she--”

The front door was kicked open with such force that it was almost ripped off of its hinges. The two were startled and Noctis dropped the frame on the wood floor, its glass shattering loudly. They pulled out their weapons and pointed them at Gladio who was holding two paper bags of groceries. He threw them to the side and into a nearby wall, then grabbed a collapsible baton from a back pocket and released it with a loud click.

“What the fuck?”

Gladio began charging for the closest man, who was Noctis. Noctis braced himself for the inevitable collision and he was almost lifted off of both feet as Gladio slammed into him. His breath was completely knocked out of him and they fell against the bookcase, both men and bookcase crashing to the floor. Gladio grabbed the baton with both hands and began choking Noctis with it almost immediately. He was applying so much force that Noctis was afraid that he was going to crush his windpipe.

Noctis’ vision was already fading. He was flailing under Gladio, trying to lift the baton off of his throat, but it was impossible. He wasn’t even sure if he could do it at full strength. He let out a small cry when he felt the weight on top of him grow even heavier. Ignis had jumped on Gladio’s back and had tried to place Gladio in a chokehold. Gladio just laughed and threw Ignis off as if he were a rag doll. Noctis vaguely heard Ignis slide on the floor and into the coffee table. The pressure increased on his throat and Noctis closed his eyes, fully prepared to die.

Suddenly, he felt the pressure on his body increase but the baton’s pressure on his neck decrease. Gladio was pulled off of him and he turned to his side, gasping for air in between his coughing and retching. Ignis was standing over the men. He had pistol whipped Gladio. He holstered his gun and kneeled to pick up Noctis, carrying him to the couch.

“Thank…” Noctis tried to speak, but his voice came out as a raspy whisper. His throat was on fire.

“Don’t speak,” Ignis said. He turned around to Gladio. Gladio was still out cold, his body splayed out on the floor and his almost inhuman strength kept at bay for the time being. Ignis pulled out his pair of handcuffs and bound Gladio’s wrists.

“I don’t know if I can carry him out by myself. He certainly is huge,” Ignis continued. “And you obviously can’t help. We’ll have to wait until he wakes up and can walk himself.”

Noctis nodded and dropped his head back against the couch, chest heaving as he still fought for his breath. A few minutes later they heard Gladio stir, groaning as he woke up. The two stared at him as he began to jerk around on the floor, struggling against the cuffs, and rolled onto his back. Ignis drew his weapon again.

“Gladio Amicitia,” he began. “You have the right to remain--”

“Get fucked!” Gladio was rolling around. He was trying to rip the cuffs off and for a horrifying moment, Noctis thought that he was going to succeed.

“I will fucking shoot you, so help me.” Noctis raised his eyebrows. He had never heard Ignis swear before. Ignis continued reading Gladio his rights. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you--”

“You cocksuckers broke into my house! You’re arresting me?”

Ignis completed reading Gladio his rights, ignoring his screams and a string of profanities and threats. Ignis continued to speak.

“You assaulted two detectives. Get up and let’s go.”

Ignis attempted to lift Gladio by his hair and Gladio cried out, but he stood to his feet. He was pushed towards the door and the two men started walking outside. Gladio suddenly turned around, his face red with fury.

“I will fuck your mothers and make the both of you watch.” He paused. “You’ll be hearing from my lawyer.”

“Whatever. Good luck finding mine,” Noctis croaked out. He got up from the couch and limped over to retrieve his gun, which was still on the floor. Holstering the gun, he followed the two men out the door and almost slipped in a puddle of milk. He sighed and wondered how the day could get any worse.

***

For the first fifteen minutes of the ride to the station, Gladio was wild. He was throwing himself against the doors and the barrier that protected Noctis and Ignis from him. The barrier, a combination of steel mesh cage and bulletproof glass, was virtually indestructible, but that didn’t prevent Gladio from testing his might. He was still screaming and Noctis closed his eyes, his mind spinning. He turned around in the passenger’s seat and banged his palm repeatedly against the barrier.

“Shut the fuck up!” Noctis screamed as loud as his throat would allow him.

Gladio continued, completely disregarding him, but a few minutes later he quieted down. Noctis assumed that fatigue had finally hit him; it was inevitable that he would tire out, eventually. They entered the police station and Ignis pushed Gladio off onto two officers. The officers looked scared shitless as they stared at Gladio’s battered body that was almost radiating rage.

“Take this man to interrogation room six,” Ignis ordered. “Make sure he remains cuffed.”

The two complied and Gladio went off with surprisingly minimal resistance. After he was out of sight, Ignis turned to Noctis.

“Noctis, you need to get to the infirmary. Now.”

Noctis shook his head.

“We need to talk to Commander Leonis and report what happened then interrogate Gladio, ASAP. Then maybe I’ll go.” Noctis was firm and Ignis knew there was no sense in arguing.

“Okay, let’s head to his office.”

When the situation was explained by Ignis, Cor was pleased to hear that there was some progress, but not so pleased to hear how it was made.

“Good job you two, even though it involved some rather…unorthodox measures on your end. What were you two thinking, trying to apprehend a man like Amicitia without backup? And without a warrant?”

“It was my fault, sir,” said Noctis. “I made the decision to enter his home based on his history of violence and his association with the victim. It was obviously the wrong one.”

“Well, let’s hope that the threat of being charged with the assault of two detectives will be enough to silence his inevitable illegal search and police brutality claims.” He looked at Noctis. “Do you feel well enough to do the interrogation?”

Noctis nodded.

“Yes, sir. My throat is starting to feel better.”

“Well then, get to it. Let me know what you find as soon as you can.”

Noctis and Ignis made their way to the interrogation room. Ignis placed a hand on the doorknob, but didn’t open the door right away.

“A suggestion,” Ignis began. “I know his type. He’s going to try to goad you into doing or saying something stupid. Don’t get frustrated and fall for it.”

“Yeah, fine.”

Ignis opened the door. He sat down at the table directly across from Gladio and Noctis stood off in a corner, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He felt that it would be wise to let Ignis question Gladio, at least at first. Ignis turned on a tape recorder and made the necessary introduction for the interrogation while Gladio looked up from the table and at the two of them.

“Have you contacted my lawyer yet? I’m getting hungry and I’d like to get the fuck out of here.”

“Not yet,” said Ignis. “We have a few questions for you.”

“Well, I have no answers. I don’t talk to corrupt, low level detectives.”

“That’s too bad, because we’d like to ask some questions about Prompto Argentum,” Ignis countered. Noctis could see Gladio stiffen. A wave of perplexity washed over Gladio’s face too fast for him to hide it, but he quickly regained his composure.

“Who?”

“Please, spare us the time and trouble and don’t play stupid. What would you classify your relationship with him as?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gladio looked down at the table before he looked Noctis and smiled. “How’s your throat, baby boy?”

Noctis walked over to the table and leaned over on it, staring at Gladio.

“We know about you and Prompto. We talked to Eden Hurley.” Noctis smiled as he saw Gladio frown a bit. “I’d like to know the extent of your relationship with Mr. Argentum. Or, we could just start the booking process for your assault. We’d be happy to have your lawyer here to watch.”

Gladio rubbed his lips together and sighed.

“He’s my boyfriend. We’ve been together off and on for two years but I care for him, deeply.”

“Are you currently on?” Noctis asked. Gladio nodded.

“See, that was easy,” said Ignis. “When was the last time you had contact with Prompto? Either in person or otherwise.”

Gladio looked back down at the table again. He blinked rapidly three times, which Noctis noticed. “It…it was about two weeks ago.”

Noctis circled around the table and out of Gladio’s sight. Ignis looked at him for the briefest of moments as Noctis mouthed something to him.

_He’s lying._

“So, correct me if I’m wrong…” Ignis crossed his hands on the table and looked at Gladio patiently. Noctis circled back around to face Gladio again. “You two are supposed to be lovers, yet you haven’t had contact with him in two weeks? That doesn’t really sound right.”

“We…” Gladio looked down and blinked three times again. He looked back up at Ignis. “We had a fight. He hasn’t been speaking to me. I’ve been trying to get a hold of him ever since.”

“Gladio, we know you’re lying,” said Noctis. He was losing his patience. “You’ve seen him since then. So, stop fucking around and tell us when."

“You’re very close to losing your bounty hunter’s license,” Ignis added. “For real this time.”

“All right, fine.” Gladio exhaled loudly through his nose and shifted in his chair. “I last saw Prompto the day before yesterday, at his penthouse.”

“Okay…” Noctis began. “What time were you there and what was the nature of your visit?”

“I was there at about 5:00 p.m. I was helping him pack for a trip.”

“A trip?” asked Ignis. “Where?”

Gladio sighed again. “Altissia.”

“What’s in Altissia?” Noctis couldn’t think of anything that would be there other than tourist traps.

“I don’t know. He just wanted to go. I’m going to meet him there in two days.” Gladio frowned more and looked back and forth at the two detectives. “Why are you asking me all of these questions?”

Noctis ignored him. “Would you say that your last interaction with him was pleasant?”

“Yes. When we’re together, it’s great. I love him.”

Noctis was trying to imagine Gladio, a violent buffoon of a man, in a serious relationship with someone like Prompto and struggled to wrap his mind around it.

“You say you are to meet him in Altissia,” said Ignis. “But you returned to your home today with two bags full of groceries. Who were they for?”

“My sister. I live with my younger sister. Her name is Iris Amicitia.”

Noctis sat down next to Ignis and cleared his throat. It was still kind of sore.

“Where is she?”

“She’s at school right now. I don’t know when she’ll be home though.” Gladio paused and looked at Noctis and Ignis again. His nostrils flared. “Why are you asking me all of these fucking questions?”

Ignis opened his mouth to respond but Noctis beat him to it. He wanted the reveal to be fast and unforgiving.

“Your boyfriend is dead, Gladio. Burned to a crisp.”

Gladio’s eyes widened and he was slack jawed. “That’s not possible.” He looked at Ignis, his eyes questioning. Ignis nodded.

“We have reason to believe an incinerated body found yesterday morning is Prompto.”

Gladio fell apart. He began to tear up and his body began to shake. Noctis watched with a combination of amazement and disgust as Gladio began sobbing.

“Why exactly isn’t it possible?” asked Ignis.

“It’s just not. It can’t be.” 

“Tell us where you were between 5:00 and 8:30 p.m.” Noctis sat back in his chair and continued to watch Gladio cry. He was starting to feel some satisfaction as he watched pain overtake the man.

“I…I left at around 8:00.” Gladio’s voice was feeble and ripe with sorrow. “We were going to meet later today. He was supposed to call. He said he still had some things to take care of, but that we’d meet somewhere before he left for Altissia. He was going to travel to Galdin Quay to catch the ferry, tonight.”

“Prompto’s apartment was covered in blood,” said Ignis. “We estimate that he was assaulted prior to his death at around 8:30 p.m. Can anyone verify that you left the premises and did not return?”

Gladio’s crying subsided. He looked dumbfounded.

“You think I did this? I loved him!”

“So you say.” Noctis looked at him impassively. “But we really have no reason to not think it was you. You’re a violent man with an inconsistent relationship with Prompto, and you are also the last person that saw him alive. Tell me, why was he really trying to go to Altissia? To get away from you? Did you go to his place and did he tell you that it was over, this time for good? Did you lose your temper and beat him as a result? Murder him?”

Gladio jerked up from his chair, hard. The table bounced up and the recorder almost flew off. Noctis and Ignis slid back and they could hear someone running to the door.

“I loved him! I fucking loved him!” Gladio began screaming again and Noctis couldn’t tell where the anger ended and the pain began. The two officers from earlier entered the room, but Noctis held them off.

“Well, if you didn’t do it, who did? Do you know anyone that wanted to--”

“Gladiolus, do not say anything else,” ordered a familiar voice. Noctis and Ignis turned around to see Ravus Fleuret push his way through the officers.

Noctis was stunned. He looked at Gladio. “Are you serious? This is your lawyer?”

“Hello, Noctis,” Ravus said, coolly. “Detective Scientia. Ravus Fleuret, defense attorney. Unless you are charging my client with a crime, which I know you can’t, I believe we’re done here.”

Noctis clenched a fist.

“Ravus, you fu--”

“Yes, Mr. Fleuret,” Ignis interrupted. “We’re done with your client. But, we’ll be in touch.”

Ravus walked over to Gladio, making sure to bump into Noctis in the process. He put a hand on Gladio’s shoulder and looked smug.

“You two are lucky I’m not holding your badges in my hand right now. I’m sure that will change, soon.” He patted Gladio’s shoulder. “Come on.”

An officer removed Gladio’s cuffs and Noctis and Ignis watched in silence as he and Ravus left the room. Ignis stopped the recorder and Noctis ran both hands through his hair.

“Damn it,” said Noctis.

“There’s nothing we can do about it now,” Ignis replied. “So let’s just focus on the next step.”

The next step consisted of Noctis going back to Prompto’s penthouse. Ignis complied only after Noctis agreed to go to the infirmary. Once he was medically cleared, Noctis made his way back to Ignis, who was sitting at his desk and going through a book. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was Prompto’s diary.

“Find anything useful?”

Ignis nodded, flipping through some pages. “I think so. Prompto’s entries get progressively paranoid as time goes on. He expresses fear of a man that he references to only as ‘A’. It appears this man was starting to stalk Prompto.”

“‘A’? Is there any reference to Gladio?”

“A few, but they’re pleasant sentiments.”

“Fuck,” swore Noctis. “We should have gone through the diary before we questioned Gladio, so we could have asked him about this A character. There’s no way we’re going to be able to get to him now.”

“Not unless we can somehow tie Gladio to this man, or to the case.” Ignis looked at Noctis. “Are you cleared?”

“Yes, Dad.”

“Well then, make your way to Prompto’s. I’ll go through this diary more while you’re gone, but I’d like to see if we can start working on a network diagram with the information we do have and input it in the system. I would like for you to be here during that process.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.” 

***

Noctis walked to the garage and back to the plain, unmarked car reserved for detectives. He couldn’t help but think about Prompto as he drove and wondered what exactly he would find in his apartment. As he and Ignis continued to investigate, layers of Prompto’s perceived innocence were starting to be peeled back, revealing a much more complex character than Noctis ever anticipated. He hoped that he could gain more insight with today’s investigation.

He arrived at the apartments about twenty minutes later. He entered the lobby, hearing soft classical music playing through hidden speakers. He noticed that the lobby was relatively empty except for the concierge and a man sitting near the fountain, talking on a cell phone. They made eye contact for a moment and the man nodded a hello to him. Noctis had no idea who the man was and he went to the concierge desk to get a key. He made his way to the elevator, entering and pressing the button for the 18th floor. Just as the door was about to close, a hand was thrust through and forced it open.

“Hey, sorry,” a man apologized as he entered the elevator. Noctis noticed that it was the man from the lobby. He had grayish hair and blue eyes and was carrying a bag that looked like it was holding something bulky.

“What floor are you going to?” Noctis asked.

“18th as well.” He had an accent that Noctis couldn’t place. The man patted his bag. “I have a delivery.”

Noctis was quiet for a moment, then responded with doubt.

“Aren’t deliveries usually left with the concierge?”

“Yeah, but this one is a special delivery that needs to be signed for and the receipt given directly to me. Company policy,” the man replied without missing a beat and rolled his eyes at the last statement. He then laughed. “What are you, a cop?”

Noctis didn’t respond. The door chimed and both men exited. Noctis could see an officer sitting at a small table in an alcove near the elevator. He walked slowly to Prompto’s penthouse, curious to see where the man was going. He heard the man stop at the penthouse between the elevator and Eden’s place, and knocked on the door. Someone answered after the third knock and the man started talking cheerfully while trying to hand over the receipt. Satisfied, Noctis went to Prompto’s door. The door was shut and the crime scene tape had been removed now that the scene investigation was over. Biting his bottom lip, he unlocked the door and entered the apartment.

Meanwhile, the officer on duty was looking at the delivery man. The package was refused and the officer was now growing suspicious. The man looked at the receipt, then back up at the person at the door: a grouchy, middle-aged maid.

“This is Penthouse Five, right?”

“What the hell? No, you fool,” snapped the woman. “It’s Penthouse One. Can't you read?”

“Whoops.” He laughed, embarrassed. “My bad.”

The woman slammed the door in his face and he looked at the officer, laughing again and shrugging.

“What a bitch,” he said, making his way down the hall. The officer shook his head and looked back down at his paper.

Noctis looked around the place and marveled at the sight of all the blood on the walls. He didn’t realize that there was so much when he was at the apartment yesterday. Prompto had lost a significant amount. There were pictures everywhere and Noctis could see into a small room off of the main living room that was set up as a photography studio. The equipment inside of the room was high end and very expensive; it looked like Prompto took his craft very seriously. Just as he was about to start looking at the pictures, he heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was the officer on duty, Noctis opened it, not bothering to look through the peephole.

“Dino Ghiranze, Insomnia Sentinel.” It was the supposed delivery man. A press pass was clutched in one hand while his cellphone was held in the other hand, recording. Noctis closed his eyes as he couldn’t believe he fell for the man’s shit and tried to slam the door. Dino was prepared, holding the door open with both a hand and foot.

“Detective Noctis Caelum, right?” He pushed his phone into Noctis’ face, moving closer. He began firing off questions as fast as he could. “What can you tell me about this crime scene? It’s Prompto Argentum’s apartment, is it not? Can you confirm that the blood on the walls is his? Do you have any suspects identified, regarding his apparent murder?”

“For fuck’s sake,” Noctis said, pressing against the door harder. He had no idea how Dino got past the officer, or how he got his information. Noctis screamed for the officer and heard him run down the hallway. Dino was jerked to the side, letting go of the door as the officer pulled him away.

“The people of Insomnia deserve to know Detective Caelum,” Dino yelled as he was dragged away. “District Seven is no longer safe.”

Noctis slammed the door and cursed loudly. He felt himself losing control of the case already and it was only the second day. He and Ignis were making no real progress. They were simply continuing down a rabbit hole of questions and he was beginning to wonder if Cor made the right decision to choose him as lead. It was as if he were swimming against a strong current, his lungs slowly filling with water. Eventually, he would drown.

After waiting a few moments to calm himself, he tried to accomplish what he came for in the first place. He walked over to the fireplace and looked at the pictures on the mantel. In addition to the picture of Prompto with the puppy, there were several other pictures that he didn’t get to look at yesterday. There were pictures of Prompto and Eden, a striking picture of a Galdin Quay sunset, a picture of Gladio. There were quite a few pictures of just Prompto as well. In every one, he was smiling bright.

“Someone’s full of himself,” Noctis muttered. But he couldn’t help but linger a little longer on the pictures of Prompto solo and he grabbed one. It was hard to believe that Prompto and Noctis were the same age. He looked much younger than his 23 years. Regardless, Prompto was a very attractive man and he could see why Gladio was so infatuated with him. Plus, if the pictures were any indication, Prompto seemed like he was a fun, happy individual. Noctis tried to imagine what his voice sounded like, what his laugh was like.

The thought shook Noctis and he quickly placed the picture back on the mantel. He didn’t know where it came from. He rubbed his face with both hands and started walking around the living room. He looked at several more pictures before he realized that he was simply reinforcing the image of Prompto in his mind.

“What is wrong with me?”

When he found himself wandering aimlessly around the living room, Noctis made his way to Prompto’s studio. After finding nothing other than the expensive camera equipment that he was probably going to break, he walked to Prompto’s bedroom. His heart was starting to race as he stood at the door; he had a strange feeling that he was going to find something he wouldn’t like.

He entered the room. It was a luxurious, sleek room that was consistent with the style of the rest of the apartment: crisp whites, dark, glossy wood, and lots of marble. Noctis didn’t appreciate the bedroom yesterday when he was investigating with Ignis, but he was absolutely struck by the opulent, excess nature of the room as he navigated through it. The whole apartment was beyond ridiculous. The furniture in Prompto’s room alone probably cost more than Noctis’ entire house.

“How much money did you really have?”

Noctis looked at the bookcase. He immediately went to the area that Prompto was near in his dream. He inspected it, foolishly looking for switches and pulling books forward as if the bookshelf would swing open to reveal a secret passage. Disgusted with himself, Noctis stopped searching. He stood there for a moment, fuming, before he pounded a fist into a nearby wall.

“Shit!” He sighed and repeated the word even louder as he scanned the room again from his vantage point. He was in a corner – literally and figuratively – in between the bookshelf and Prompto’s massive bed. He didn’t see anything glaringly obvious and was about to walk over to Prompto’s desk when his eyes fell upon the side of the bed that was closest to him. There was a red tassel and the corner of a wood box just barely poking out from underneath.

Noctis made his way over to the box, pulling it out from underneath the bed. The thick, heavy box was made of rosewood and was elaborately carved with what appeared to be a scene from the myth of the Astral Shiva. It was wrapped in the red tassel which seemed to serve no real purpose but if Noctis hadn’t seen it, he probably wouldn’t have found the box. Noctis took it and sat on Prompto’s bed. He looked at it for a while, not sure if he wanted to open it. The feeling he had right before he entered the room returned. Sighing, he removed the tassel and slowly opened the box.

Inside were several compact discs. They were small and looked like a disc that would go into a video camera. Noctis went through them all and could see tiny numbers written on them. He stared at them for a moment until he realized they were dates. Finding the most recent one, he set it aside. It was from about three days prior to when Eden said she last saw Prompto.

Noctis continued to look through the box. He found a small cluster of dried sylleblossoms, a book of poetry, a black bandanna, and not much else. He lifted the book out of the box and it was extremely light. Opening the book, his mouth fell open. It was a diversion book safe and the hollow inside was full of small bags of cocaine and black tar opium.

“Holy fuck,” Noctis whispered. There had to have been at least fifty bags of drugs. He sorted through the bags to see if there was anything underneath and discovered a thin piece of gray slate that was shaped like a credit card. On one side, he could see the letters “LC” engraved in the slate. He flipped it over to see Prompto’s name engraved with nine numbers etched underneath it. It looked like a membership card. Noctis’ mind was racing as he struggled to piece everything together. Things were beginning to get serious, very suddenly.

His eyes fell back onto the the disc that he found. He grabbed it and began searching the room for a video camera with no luck. Instead, Noctis found a fancy media player that was compatible with the discs hooked up to a massive television. He inserted into the player and grabbed the remote, sitting on the chaise in front of the television.

The image of Gladio popped up on the screen. Quiet music was playing in the background. He was in the bed, naked, with his head propped up on a hand. His face was soft and he was smiling, dazed. Noctis assumed that he was high.

_“How are you feeling?”_

The voice was off camera and Noctis felt a jolt run through his body. It was Prompto’s.

 _“Amazing,”_ Gladio whispered. Prompto zoomed in the camera and lingered on Gladio’s chest before moving to his face.

_“Are you getting excited? We’re getting closer to the date.”_

_“So excited. I can’t wait.”_ Gladio reached for Prompto, who laughed and zoomed out. Gladio reached for Prompto again, pouting.

_“Gimme the camera. I want to film you.”_

The film was blurry for a moment as the camera transferred hands. Gladio held the camera up a little shakily as the image of Prompto popped up on the screen. He was naked as well, sitting cross-legged on the bed. Noctis swallowed hard as he looked at Prompto’s bright eyes and wide smile. He looked exactly as he did in the photos.

_“You sure you can hold it?”_

_“Yes, I can hold it,”_ Gladio said, feigning annoyance. He paused. _“What are you looking forward to the most? When we get to Altissia?”_

Prompto looked up at the ceiling, thinking for a moment. He looked back at Gladio and leaned over to caress him.

_“Being with you. Away from all this.”_

_“I love you, Prompto.”_

_“Do you?”_ He smiled again. This time, the smile was different. It was sensual and salacious. _“How much?”_

 _“Yes,”_ Gladio said quietly. _“I love you, with all my heart.”_

Prompto moved closer to Gladio, his face filling the screen. He was so close that Noctis could see the freckles that were sprinkled across the bridge of his nose. Prompto slowly ran his tongue along his top lip.

_“I want you. Do you want me as much as I want you?”_

Gladio moaned. The camera shook as he nodded. Noctis could feel his breath quicken.

_“Yes. I want you, so fucking much.”_

_“Then take me. I want it all.”_


	3. Sea Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis struggles with new feelings as the investigation continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again. This chapter tries to answer a few questions. It also has a little bit of sex in it. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> The book that Noctis reads to his father, [_Laura_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laura_\(novel\)), was written by Vera Caspary.

Noctis watched as Prompto and Gladio had sex. It was a passionate, sometimes slightly violent expression of their supposed love for each other and Noctis felt strange watching it. He felt a myriad of emotions, many of which he didn’t want to acknowledge. When the video was over, he was mortified to see that he had an erection. Still, he grabbed one disc after another, going through about half of them before realizing that they were nothing but sex tapes showcasing Prompto and Gladio. He felt possessed and wanted to watch more, trying to justify it by telling himself he was simply conducting his investigation; that he was merely trying to find out any information that would help. But, he knew better.

He had finished watching seven videos before he decided to call Ignis. He got up from the chaise and removed the last video he viewed from the disc player and started to pace around the room. He did that for a while before sitting back on the bed, phone in hand. With a shaking thumb, Noctis swiped at his phone's screen and attempted to dial Ignis’ cellphone several times before he finally pressed send. Ignis answered on the second ring.

“Detective Scientia.”

“What are you doing?”

“Why, hello to you too.” Ignis paused for a moment. “Noctis, what’s wrong? Are you all right? Your voice sounds weak, is it your--”

“I’m fine, Ignis, I’m fine. I need you here.”

“Where? Are you still at Prompto’s?” Noctis grunted an affirmative. It was all he could manage. “What did you find?”

“Just…come down here.”

Ignis agreed and said he would be at Prompto’s in about twenty minutes. When Noctis hung up, he clutched his phone in his hand and struggled to not throw it across the room. Prompto’s persona was beginning to insidiously take up residence in Noctis’ mind. It didn’t make any sense. Noctis almost felt physically ill over the idea that something so illogical was affecting him the way that it was. He couldn’t believe that a few pictures and videos of a man he had no knowledge of 48 hours prior could make him feel the way that he was feeling. The only thing that he did know is that once his personal feelings got involved with the case, it would be over and he couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t fuck this up.

Noctis looked down at his lap. He still had an erection that would be impossible to hide and he just sat, unmoving, on the bed. His cheeks were burning and he could feel his throat grow tight. He felt ashamed and could honestly not identify a time in his life where he hated himself more. He continued to sit there, staring at his lap for a long time before he realized he couldn’t get any lower than he already was and decided to get rid of the problem. His hand snaked to his crotch to undo his belt when he suddenly heard a knock at the front door.

“Fuck!” He felt a jolt in his chest and swore loudly. He jerked his hand away as if it touched something scalding. He swallowed hard, chest heaving, and wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs as he got up to answer the door.

“Hello,” greeted Ignis as Noctis swung the door open. He immediately frowned. “Are you okay? You look pale.”

“Will you leave me the fuck alone?” Noctis shouted and Ignis reeled back a bit. “I’m fine!” The two just stared at each other for a moment before Noctis sighed and opened the door wider. He hoped Ignis didn’t notice his current condition.

“Ignis, I’m…I’m sorry.” Noctis rubbed at his face. He was starting to feel a sense of unsettling dissociation, a familiar sense that occurred when Noctis was overly stressed. “I, uh…I don’t think I’m fine at all, actually. I’m really tired and I just feel like shit. I think I may be getting sick.”

Ignis nodded. He lifted a hand to Noctis’ forehead, gently touching him with the back of it. It was such a personal and tender move that Noctis didn’t expect and he was too surprised to react. Ignis dropped his hand before he could.

“Well, you don’t have a fever, but you don’t look well,” assessed Ignis, totally ignoring the fact that he had invaded Noctis’ space. “Today has been very long and very taxing on your body. You should go home after we complete whatever we need to do here.” 

“I…okay. Thank you.” Noctis stepped aside and Ignis entered the apartment. “I found some stuff in the bedroom.”

“What kind of stuff?”

Noctis shook his head. “Just go in there and look inside the book.”

Ignis was speechless as he sat down on the bed and went through the book safe’s contents. He ran his fingers over the bags of drugs, marveling at how many were in there.

“Was he a drug dealer?” Ignis asked. “There’s a symbol on the bags.” Ignis held up a bag of cocaine to Noctis. On it was a small, neon green smiley face. “Talcott was running his mouth the other day about some very high quality drugs making their way around Insomnia; the bags have this very symbol.”

“It’s possible that he was. His murder could have easily been a result of a drug deal gone wrong. But, there’s really nothing to support that notion. The only thing possibly related to these drugs is the fact that Prompto and Gladio smoked opium and snorted coke in the videos.”

“What videos?”

Noctis just stood there and looked at Ignis. He almost didn’t tell him about the videos but the thought was ludicrous and deceptive.

“I found some…intimate videos of Prompto and Gladio. They use drugs several times in them. The videos are in that wooden box.”

Ignis chewed on the inside of his cheek but didn’t discuss the topic of the videos any further for the time being. He grabbed the slate card that was with the drugs.

“LC…” Ignis said quietly, thinking. “LC. La Cuerpa.”

“Huh?”

Ignis turned the card over between his fingers repeatedly. “This card says LC. I’m pretty sure LC stands for La Cuerpa. It’s the most elite gentlemen’s club in Insomnia. It’s private, which may explain this card.”

“Gentlemen’s club? So, you mean strip club?”

“Yes. Strip club.” Ignis frowned. “Such uncouth, disrespectful places.”

“What does La Cuerpa mean, anyway?”

“It’s supposed to be Spanish for the body. Well, actually, it’s supposed to be El Cuerpo because there is no feminine noun for body, but since it’s a female strip club, I guess it makes sense even though grammatically--”

“Okay, all right. I got it,” Noctis interrupted. “So, is there any connection between the strip club and the drugs? And, wait. How do you know about La Cuerpa?”

“Possibly. While Talcott was talking, he mentioned that there has been some unrest among the local drug dealers because of the sudden appearance of exceedingly high quality drugs on the scene. It's rumored that they are coming from La Cuerpa. Thanks to his inability to maintain case integrity, I learned of the club’s existence through Talcott and I did a little bit of research on the Internet.”

“So, we need to get in there.”

Ignis sighed. “It’s not going to be easy. Or possible, at all. As I said, it’s private and they’re not going to fall for any forged membership that we would be able to produce. Even Talcott can’t get in and he’s an undercover narc with established connections.”

“Well, we’ll just have to figure it out.”

“I suppose.” Ignis looked at the rosewood box and opened it, revealing the compact discs inside. He picked one up. “Are these the videos you were speaking of?”

Noctis held his breath for a moment. “Yes.”

“Where’s the camera?”

“There's a disc player over there.” Noctis pointed near the television. “There are more recent videos on the table, near the chaise.”

Ignis made his way over to the table and grabbed a disc. As he was inserting it into the player, Noctis gave a word of warning.

“Ignis,” he began. “I’m not sure you want to see these videos. They’re pretty graphic.”

Noctis was surprised to see Ignis roll his eyes at him. “I’m not that big of a prude, Noctis.”

Ignis made his way through half of a video before he turned away from the television screen and crossed his arms, cheeks blazing red.

“I don’t want to see any more.”

Noctis stifled a chuckle and stopped the video.

“I can summarize the videos for you,” said Noctis. “They fuck a lot and do drugs. Sometimes, they talk about their aspirations and their apparent love for each other. There’s nothing especially incriminating.” As he said the words, he felt a small, confusing spark of jealousy ignite deep in his stomach.

“Um,” said Ignis. “Well, let’s take everything into the station for evidence. I don’t think there’s anything else here for us.”

“No,” Noctis blurted out. “I want to do one last sweep of the place before we start moving any more evidence out.” He couldn't believe how lame his justification was, but it was all he had. He wanted to watch some videos one last time. “But...we do need to hurry up and figure out a way to get into the club.”

“Okay. Do what you need to do, but try to do it soon.” Ignis gave less resistance than what was expected. “As far as getting into the club, that will be easier said than done. Come on.”

They walked out of apartment complex and were headed for the car when Noctis realized that he still had the key to Prompto’s penthouse.

“Shit.” Noctis patted a hand on a jacket pocket. “I have to go return Prompto’s key to the concierge. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, I’ll wait here.”

Noctis went back to the concierge desk and held out the keycard to the handsome, kind faced older man behind the counter.

“I’m returning this. I’m done for the day.”

The concierge shook his head. “Keep it, sir. We were supposed to hand over all keys to the police yesterday. The concierge handed over two keys, but we have a total of three. I’m so sorry…Monica’s new.” He looked sheepish and adjusted his monocle. “Anyway, please keep it so you can come and go as you please, as needed. We’ll change the locks after we get the go ahead from you. Until then, I’ll make sure to activate the keycard reader in the elevator.”

“Keycard reader?” Noctis vaguely remembered seeing a key slot in the elevator.

“Yes, sir. Penthouse floors can usually be accessed by keycard only. We deactivated the reader for the 18th floor during the investigation to make it easier on everyone that was coming and going. Since it will be just you, we will reactivate it to ensure you don’t have any additional incidents like the one you had with that unsavory propagandist from the Sentinel.”

Noctis was silent for a moment, then pocketed the keycard.

“Thank you, mister...Armaugh.”

“Please, call me Weskham. Do not hesitate to ask me for anything else, if you should need it.”

They said their goodbyes and Noctis left the complex to find Ignis still waiting for him outside the main doors.

“Everything good?” Ignis asked.

“Yes,” responded Noctis. He said nothing about the key.

***

“So,” Ignis began. The two were back at the station and at their desks. “Let’s review.”

“Gladio and Prompto were indeed lovers,” said Noctis. His stomach turned. “It seemed to be pretty serious. They were also drug users and most likely used the drugs that Prompto acquired from La Cuerpa, where he was a member. It’s too early to tell if he was a dealer, or if his murder was drug related. But, we do know he has connections to the club and we can also bring Gladio back in due to his illegal drug use with Prompto and question him again. This time, we need to ask who A is.”

Ignis nodded. “I will request a search warrant for Gladio’s house. We now have probable cause due to his drug use and its connection to Prompto and La Cuerpa. I will also try to figure out a way to get into La Cuerpa, but don’t hold your breath. If we can get in, it probably won’t be any time soon. Their security is impenetrable. We need to find some connection to get us in and I highly doubt Gladio will be of any help. To put it bluntly, he’s too poor to have a membership, unless Prompto paid for him to acquire one. Maybe I can talk to Talcott to see if he has any ideas, but he’s in the same boat we’re in.”

Noctis nodded and yawned, looking at his watch. It was 5:00 p.m.

“Get some rest, Noctis. You really do look like shit.”

“Gee, thanks.” Noctis looked down at the floor, then smiled a little bit. “Thank you, Ignis. For being so kind to me.”

Ignis was caught off guard. “I…you’re welcome. Please get some rest. I believe you're off tomorrow, so you can get extra sleep.”

“Okay. See you later.”

Noctis walked out of the station and grabbed his phone from his pocket to call a cab. He saw he had four missed calls from Luna. The guilt from how he treated her yesterday began to creep in and he called her back.

“Hello?”

“Hey, honey,” Noctis said. He hoped she didn’t ask how he was doing, just once.

“Hi! I’m sorry I called you so many times, but I was wondering if you wanted to come by tonight for dinner. I would really, really like for you to. I miss you.”

Going to dinner was the last thing he wanted to do, but he thought it might be wise for him to focus on something else. He also needed to see Luna; they hadn’t seen each other in days.

“Is Ravus going to be there?”

She was quiet and Noctis could tell that she didn’t know how to respond. Eventually, she responded with the truth.

“Yes.”

Noctis sighed. Ravus was the last person he wanted to see. It was bad enough seeing him at the station earlier. Noctis knew that if he went to dinner and he was there, an argument would undoubtedly ensue. However, Noctis knew he owed it to Luna.

“What about Gentiana? Will she be there? I only ask because she seems to act as a salve for Ravus’ crusty, cantankerous ass.”

Luna giggled. “Yes, she will be. So, will you come?”

“Yes,” said Noctis and he hoped he wouldn’t regret it. “I just need to stop home and check on my dad, first. Is that okay?”

“Of course it is.” Luna could barely contain her excitement. Noctis started to feel bad again when he thought about how he had been neglecting her lately. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“Same,” Noctis responded, but he wasn’t completely sure if that was true.

“I’ll see you soon. Please be here by 7:00. I love you.”

“I love you too.” They hung up and Noctis took a deep inhale, exhaling slowly. He probably wouldn’t be able to handle the dinner, mentally, but he had to try and give it a shot for both Luna and himself. He was ruminating over Prompto and he wanted to do anything that would make him stop. He figured if he focused on Luna it might help, even if it meant he had to deal with her fucker of a brother.

He called a cab and made his way home, too stressed to have his usual cab ride nap. He quickly made his father’s dinner and tried to spend as much time with him as he could before he had to get into the shower and get ready. He chose a simple outfit, a basic pair of black slacks and black dress shirt. Noctis could dress in the most expensive clothes in the world and, still, nothing would ever be suitable for Ravus. He called another cab and made his way into District Nine. He always felt awkward going there in a cab. It was the richest district in Insomnia and couldn’t even be accessed without checking in at a heavily armed gate.

By the time Noctis arrived at the massive Fleuret estate, he was already miserable. His stomach was painfully cramping at the thought of what was going to ensue. He made his way to the front door and was greeted by the butler, who led him inside. Because the gods apparently hated him, the first person Noctis saw was Ravus.

“Oh, look who’s here,” Ravus exclaimed, drink in hand. It was an expensive scotch and a bottle of it cost more than what Noctis made in two months; it was the only thing that Ravus would drink. “Mister big, bad detective who likes to beat up my clients.”

“I’m not here to discuss work, Ravus. I’m here to eat dinner with my girlfriend.”

Ravus laughed. “Your girlfriend? Since when? Because you sure don’t act like she is.”

Noctis looked up at the ceiling of the foyer, an elaborate skylight made of stained glass. He struggled to not engage.

“I see you dressed like shit, as usual,” Ravus continued, trying to instigate a fight. Noctis was about to respond just as Luna appeared, holding her arms out to him.

“Noctis!” She was genuinely excited to see him, and she pulled him into an embrace to kiss him. He kissed her back, desperate to feel something other than the misery and shame that he had been feeling for most of the day. He could hear Ravus click his tongue and groan in repulsion. Noctis broke the kiss and looked at her.

“You look beautiful Luna,” said Noctis.

Luna waved her hand and pretended to be modest like all women do when complimented. “Oh, this is just something I threw on. Come on, let’s go to the dining room. Ravus, let’s go.”

The three of them made their way to the dining room. The table was set with beautiful china and silver and Gentiana was already sitting down. She looked stunning as well. She was wearing a deep blue velvet dress that accentuated her figure and her long, black hair was swept up in a loose bun. When Noctis was making his way to the table, Gentiana lifted her right hand to brush the fringe of her bangs out of her eyes. He noticed that she was wearing a familiar looking green bandana as an accessory on her wrist and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Noctis?” Luna asked and put a hand on his back. “Are you okay?”

For a moment, Noctis couldn’t find his words. His mouth felt like sandpaper. “Yeah…yes, I’m okay.”

“All right then,” Luna responded with a smile. “Let’s sit down so we can eat.”

Noctis and Luna sat across from Gentiana and Ravus and the butler appeared with four warm towels for their hands. Noctis couldn’t help but look at Gentiana’s wrist and Ravus noticed, making a spectacle of placing his hand on her thigh as he continued to sip at his drink and stare at Noctis.

“See something you like, Noctis? My sister isn’t enough for you?”

Luna cleared her throat. “Ravus, please.”

The butler brought the first course, a smoked bison salad that Noctis didn’t particularly care for. He pushed it around his plate and continued to glance at Gentiana. Ravus finished the remainder of his drink and slammed the glass down on the table, snapping his fingers for another one.

“So. You still have a job? You’d better appreciate it while you can.”

“Gentiana,” Noctis started, completely ignoring Ravus. He pointed at the bandanna. “That’s an interesting accessory. I’ve never seen you wear it before. What made you wear it tonight?”

Gentiana tilted her head and looked at Noctis, confused. She set her fork down on her plate and looked at her wrist.

“Why…I don’t know. I just thought the green would look nice with my blue dress.”

“It certainly does,” said Noctis. “But, does it mean anything to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…most people wear accessories that are meaningful to them. I remember my mother always wore a necklace that her beloved grandmother gave her. Does that bandanna have any meaning to you?”

Gentiana considered the question for a moment before she answered. “Well, I suppose so. My dog, Pryna, wears a green bandanna around her front right leg. She recently ran away and I’m wearing a spare bandanna of hers, hoping I can get her back soon.” 

Ravus took a gulp of his replenished drink.

“Why are you interrogating my fiancée? Are you at work?”

Noctis looked at him and shrugged. “It’s a pretty bandanna. I was just curious.” He looked back to Gentiana, praying that he wasn’t being too heavy handed with his questioning. “When did Pryna run away?”

Gentiana shook her head, trying to recall. “I…I don’t know. Maybe four or five days ago.”

“How old is Pryna? What does she look like?”

“I…” Gentiana was starting to become uncomfortable. “About a year. She’s a fluffy white dog. I think she’s a Spitz or something. Noctis, what does it matter?”

The three were served the second course. Noctis bit his lip. He was going to take a major risk with his next words, but he wasn’t sure if he even cared anymore.

“Gentiana, do you know a man named Prompto Argentum?”

Gentiana’s eyes widened and Ravus slammed his hands hard on the table, making both the cutlery and the women jump. He was enraged.

“What the fuck are you doing Noctis?”

Noctis said the first thing he could think of. “I saw Prompto with a dog that fits Pryna’s description the other day.”

“You saw no such thing,” Ravus hissed. His angry, drunk eyes were wild. “Are you that desperate to make progress with your case? Why would you even think to connect Gentiana to Prompto?” He drained yet another drink. “Get the hell out of my house.”

“Your case?” Gentiana asked, looking at Noctis, then Ravus. “What do you mean, Ravus?”

“It’s Luna’s house just as much as it is yours,” Noctis countered. He was sick of taking Ravus’ shit. “So, fuck off.”

“Guys, please,” Luna begged. She was looking at the two men with a mix of disappointment and bewilderment. “Could we not?”

Gentiana removed her napkin from her lap and put it near her plate. “Excuse me.” She rose from her chair and they all watched her leave the table and go into the kitchen.

Ravus’ head snapped back to look at Noctis. “See what you did, you fucking cretin? Get. Out.”

Noctis slid his chair back, getting up from the table. Luna sighed, putting her hands over her eyes as Ravus inevitably became more irritated.

“Leave her alone! She doesn’t want to talk to you, nor do I want you near her!”

“I need to apologize,” Noctis said as he followed Gentiana into the kitchen. Ravus attempted to stand up and chase after Noctis but only managed to take two wobbly steps before he bumped into the table and fell hard, back into the chair. As Noctis entered the kitchen, the butler and a kitchen maid quickly made their way out of the room. He could see Gentiana leaning over the sink and cautiously walked over to her, placing a hand on one of her shoulders.

“Gentiana,” Noctis whispered. “I know you know Prompto. I saw a picture of him with a fluffy white puppy. It had the same exact bandanna that you’re wearing, around its leg.”

Gentiana sighed and sniffled. She had started to cry.

“Prompto,” she muttered. “Always causing trouble. What did he do now?”

“How do you know him?”

Gentiana hesitated. She turned around to look at Noctis, her pretty face wearing a mask of serious dismay. Noctis felt bad that he brought such stress upon her, but he needed answers. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently. He needed to hurry up and get something out of her before Ravus stormed the kitchen.

“How do you know him, Gentiana?”

“I…” Gentiana closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. “I work with him.”

“You work with him? You mean, you work with him at La Cuerpa?”

Gentiana’s eyes flew open. “How do you know that?”

“I just do,” said Noctis. “What can you tell me about him?” He could see frenetic fear in her eyes, a look that was so uncharacteristic of her.

“I can’t tell you anything. Please, don’t ask me anything about him. I can’t tell you, Noctis.”

Noctis was quiet for a moment as he ran through the catalog of information within his mind.

“Do you know who A is?”

Gentiana was visibly struck as she heard the question. She looked as if Noctis had just told her Pryna had been smashed by a truck.

“Noctis. Please, I’m begging you…”

Noctis clutched her hands tighter. “What are you hiding, Gentiana?”

She snatched her hands away and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close. “Please! I can’t tell you anything! And, you can’t tell Ravus or Luna that I work at La Cuerpa. They don’t know. Ravus will kill me.”

He sighed and pulled her hands off of his shirt, trying to create some distance between them. He could tell that his line of questioning regarding her relationship with Prompto or knowledge of who A was would yield no results, so he moved on.

“Are you a dancer?”

“No…I’m a bartender. But, still. Ravus would freak out. He can’t know.”

Noctis saw this working to his advantage. “Well, can you get me in?”

Gentiana’s eyes narrowed. She gave Noctis’ chest a firm push that surprised him, causing him to take a step back.

“Are you going to try to blackmail me?”

“Of course not,” Noctis lied. “I just need help getting into the club and I figured you could assist me. This is very important.” He paused as he debated whether or not he should disclose critical information for the second time that day, then realized that he really had nothing to lose by telling her. “We think Prompto is dead.”

Gentiana gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. She flung herself into Noctis’ chest and started to cry again, clutching at his back. He tentatively wrapped arms around her and rubbed her back in an awkward attempt at consolation. Gentiana’s nearness was starting to make Noctis nervous; he didn’t want anyone to walk in on them embracing so closely. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled away and forced her to look at him. He spoke softly.

“Will you be able to get me into La Cuerpa?”

Gentiana nodded, wiping at her tears. “I can try.”

“Thank you, Gentiana. This means a lot.”

“I loved him,” she stated flatly. It was phrase that Noctis had heard many times before. “Yes, he could be annoying and reckless sometimes, but…he was like a little brother to me.”

“Sure,” said Noctis, giving her shoulders one last squeeze before letting go. “Well, any help you can provide will help me catch his killer.”

Gentiana nodded. “I’ll call you tomorrow. I need to formulate a plan.”

“Thank you,” said Noctis. She handed him her cellphone that she had tucked in a tiny pocket in her dress and he punched in his number. Handing it back to her, he then followed up with a promise that he wouldn’t be able to keep.

“I’ll make sure you’re safe. I won’t let anything be tracked back to you.”

She nodded again and quickly made her way out of the kitchen. Noctis leaned back against the large sink and was trying to absorb all of the new information when Luna walked in.

“Hi,” she said timidly.

“Hey.”

“Are you okay?” She made her way over to Noctis and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning into his shoulder.

“I guess. Ravus doesn’t bother me anymore. I was just concerned about Gentiana.”

Luna nodded. “I know.” She leaned further into Noctis, lifting her head up to gently kiss his lips. The kiss was soft and tame and totally Luna until she decided to deepen it, kissing him with more need and desire. It was unexpected and he smiled against her lips.

“Are you drunk?” Noctis asked.

“No,” she whispered as she plunged her tongue into his mouth. 

He pushed her against the sink, wedging his thigh between her legs and kissing her hard. Luna moaned and her hands made their way to his hair, grasping harder than she usually did. They kissed like this for a while until Luna started nudging him backwards towards the large, rustic kitchen table. He walked until he felt the hard edge of the table’s bench hit the back of his knees and he sat down. Luna almost jumped into his lap, swiftly hiking her dress up and straddling him.

“Luna,” Noctis whispered, grabbing her ass as she began kissing his neck. “Let’s go to your room.”

Luna kissed him on the lips again, rubbing her body against his. Noctis leaned back, propping his elbows on the table as she ravaged his mouth before breaking the kiss to speak.

“Why? Let’s fuck right here.” Luna rarely talked dirty. She tried to speak the words in a low, sensual tone, but they just sounded funny to Noctis and he had this odd sense of secondhand embarrassment.

He suddenly became uncomfortable. Noctis transitioned to a dissociative state again when he began feeling like he was having an out of body experience. He felt as if he were floating above someone that looked like him -- it had to be him -- but he was actually watching a complete stranger. Luna kissed him harder and Noctis could feel her start to reach her hand between them so she could touch him. He moved his hand to grab her wrist before she could settle on his dick but couldn’t make it in time. He felt like he was moving in slow motion.

“Oh.” Luna stopped moving. “Noctis, you…”

Noctis was totally soft. He had genuinely tried to get aroused but found himself failing, especially after he began to feel his current level of detachment. As he began to understand what exactly was making him feel this way, he wished that he would have stopped touching Luna long before things escalated to their current state.

“Luna, I’m sorry. I just…I’m just stressed. Today has been a really tough day for me.”

Luna nodded and slowly removed her hand from in between them. She bit her lip as she tried to push her dress back down around her hips.

“I understand. I’m sorry I was so aggressive.”

Noctis felt horrible. He didn’t know how to articulate to his girlfriend that the reason why he couldn’t get a hard-on was because he was thinking about someone else; a male, at that. But, he felt as if he owed something, anything, to Luna. She was so kind and devoted to him and had been for almost four years. The least he could do was show her some physical affection, even if he could no longer fully commit to providing her the emotional affection she needed, wanted, and deserved. Noctis pulled her dress back up and grabbed her hips. With great shame that was infused with unsettling arousal, he pretended that he was grabbing sharp, slim hips instead of gentle curves as he kissed her.

“No. I’m sorry,” he whispered, continuing to kiss lips that he wished were Prompto’s. He plunged his tongue deep into her mouth and grabbed her ponytail, imagining that the hair was wild and golden rather than platinum and sleek. Luna moaned as she sunk deeper into Noctis’ lap, feeling his growing hardness push against the hot, wet junction of her thighs. Distantly, Noctis heard the kitchen door swing open as someone entered. It was the butler, who made a slight gasp and immediately turned around and left.

“Oh, Noctis,” she moaned out as she began grinding against him, her fingers running wildly through his hair. He started to think about the sex tapes and how eagerly Prompto took Gladio’s dick into his mouth and other places. He tried to imagine how Prompto’s mouth would feel on him; how well his throat could accommodate his cock as Noctis fucked his face.

“Luna,” Noctis groaned out as Luna started moving harder and faster. He grabbed her tighter and bit a sensitive spot of hers on her neck by her left ear, causing her to cry out. He lifted her by her ass with one hand and undid his belt and zipper with the other, frantically pulling his dick out of his underwear and pants. He yanked Luna’s underwear to the side and sheathed himself inside of her with one fluid stroke.

They both moaned as Luna began moving against Noctis. The movements were so deliciously slow and almost foreign -- he hadn’t fucked Luna in almost two weeks -- that Noctis was afraid he would come very quickly. As Noctis held Luna’s face in his hands and looked into her eyes that were blue-green like the sea, he began to compare them to Prompto's sky blue ones. Instead of looking at unmarred, porcelain-like skin, he pretended that he was counting the freckles on a nose that crinkled in a goofy way when something was especially funny. He started to move faster, grabbing her hips to bounce her up and down on him as he felt his orgasm loom closer. The wooden bench creaked dangerously and Noctis was gasping.

“Luna, I’m about to come.”

“It’s okay, I don’t care, I’m going to, too.” Her words were rushed and her eyes shut snapped shut as she repeatedly clenched her toes. “Oh!”

Luna wailed louder and came as she said she would, her muscles tightening around Noctis in a way that the pleasure was borderline pain; it was almost too much to handle. He held her hips still as he thrusted hard into her a few more times before coming himself, crying out as he felt as if his orgasm was being ripped from him. He was thinking about fucking Prompto hard, grinding him down into a mattress and ejaculating all over his lower back as he came inside Luna.

“Prompto…” The name followed a trembling exhale and Noctis said it without even thinking. He felt his stomach lurch.

“Prompto?” Luna repeated, breathless. “What?”

Noctis’ mind was racing almost as fast as his heart. He was trying to quickly come up with an explanation that sounded legitimate.

“Prompto…” His voice was unsteady. “Is the reason why I’m so stressed. The subject of my new case. I said I was stressed earlier; a man named Prompto Argentum is the reason why.” His reason wasn’t entirely false.

Luna ran a soft hand along one of his cheeks.

“I’m sorry. Ravus was talking about what happened at the station, earlier, when we had lunch together.” Noctis felt that “gloating” would have been the more appropriate term. “It sounds messy.”

“It’s fine. Let’s clean up and get back to dinner before somebody comes busting through here again.”

They cleaned up and tried to get rid of the just thoroughly fucked look they were certain the both of them had. When they reentered the dining room, Ravus and Gentiana weren’t even there: the two had abandoned their dinner and were sitting in the parlor. Noctis watched Ravus lean into Gentiana and drunkenly whisper into her ear. He was running a hand along a thigh and tried to spread her knees so he could slide between her legs. Noctis grimaced and saw this as his cue to leave, asking the butler to call a cab for him. As he slowly walked by the parlor and to the front door, Gentiana shot him a look. Noctis could see that it was filled with trepidation.

“Talk to you later,” Noctis said, looking back at Gentiana and hoping that she understood what he really meant. She gave a curt nod and Ravus stopped nuzzling her ear, quietly watching the two of them interact with suspicion. Luna then grabbed Noctis by the neck, wrapping her arms around him. Ravus looked at the sight with unabashed disgust.

“Just get the fuck out already.”

“I love you, Noctis,” she said, kissing him and not responding to her brother. Noctis felt genuine concern when he realized he really wasn’t sure if he could reciprocate her feelings anymore. Instead of fully acknowledging and accepting the fact so he could address it, he cast it aside. It was banished to a dark, sunken place within his mind that was dominated by avoidance and denial. Noctis deepened the kiss and pulled Luna closer.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” he said and the butler, his plump cheeks still ruddy from embarrassment, opened the door and ushered him outside. As waited for his cab, Noctis wondered what he was getting himself into.

He pulled out his phone, not knowing exactly why he had done so until he began dialing Ignis’ number. He was surprised to feel a genuine desire to talk to his partner, to tell him the new information that he had acquired at dinner and to gain Ignis’ insight. He also just wanted to talk to someone that wasn’t distraught, needy, or hated his guts. Maybe he would even ask for a little advice. Noctis felt weird as he realized that Ignis might actually be a person he felt comfortable confiding in, outside of his father. He didn’t know what that meant; what Ignis meant to him. They had known each other for about eight months, but had been working closely together for only a few days. Despite all of this, Noctis was starting to grow comfortable around Ignis and wondered if it would really be all that bad if he let him into his life, if only a little bit.

Noctis called Ignis, the phone ringing the usual two rings before Ignis picked up.

“Detective Scientia.”

“Hi, Ignis. How are you doing?”

Ignis was thrown off, not expecting the question.

“Uh, I’m doing well. How…are you?”

Noctis snickered at the awkwardness, grateful he wasn’t the one experiencing discomfort for once.

“I just got done with a dinner at the center of hell, with the Devil himself. I found out some pretty good information though.”

“Hopefully it’s more than what I’m finding from Prompto’s diary. Upon closer inspection, there’s not much except for his mounting terror of A.” 

“Well, I found out who A is. Sort of.”

“Really?” Ignis sounded impressed. “Who is he? Who did you talk to?”

“I talked to Ravus’ girlfriend, Gentiana.” Noctis could see a cab pull up to the gate and awaiting entry, off into the distance. “She worked with Prompto at La Cuerpa as a bartender, but on the low. Ravus has no idea and she wants to keep it that way. When I asked her who A was, she got really spooked. I’m thinking he’s a fixture at the club. He may be the drug supplier.”

“What did Gentiana say about Prompto? What was his occupation at the club?”

“She wouldn’t say. She’s hiding something. A lot, actually.” Noctis saw the cab make its way down the driveway. “I’m about to get into a cab and go home but, uh…” He hesitated. “Um, you wanna go to the Crow? I’m still not sure I want to join the big, happy family on Saturday but you and I can go get a few drinks tonight and discuss some things. My treat.” 

Ignis didn’t answer.

“Hello?”

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Ignis responded quickly. “Of course I would, Noctis. I can come pick you up from your house in about an hour, is that okay?”

“Can you make it two? I have something important to do before I leave.” Ignis agreed. “Cool. I’ll text you my address.”

They said their goodbyes as the cab pulled up and Noctis got inside. He told the driver his address then sat back into his seat and smiled a little bit.

***

At home, Noctis spent a little more time with his father. He read to him and, instead of reading from the philosophy book again, Noctis chose another old, crumbling tome of Regis’. This time, he read from a book called _Laura_ , which was a detective story, and started at a random chapter in the middle of the book. He laughed a little bit at the sometimes ridiculous characterization of detectives and their work. But, as he continued to read and saw how the lead detective was slowly falling in love with the memory of the eponymous femme fatale who was presumed dead, he was unsmiling.

Noctis set the book aside on the nightstand, then he got up and put the book back on Regis’ bookshelf. He didn’t think he would be reading from that one again. He went into the bathroom to grab some things to clean Regis up, talking to him as he did it.

“Dad,” he began and started to wipe him down. “I think I have a new friend. But I also think I have a new problem.” 

Noctis shook his head. “I know that’s vague, I’m sorry. But…I’m not sure I’m ready to say the words that I’ve been saying over and over in my head, out loud. Because, if I do that, it becomes real.”

Noctis changed his pan, wiping him down some more, and rotated him. 

“Regarding my friend,” Noctis continued. “It’s my partner. Ignis. He’s really nice, but he’s uptight and kind of a dork. Really smart. I like talking to him. He reminds me of you, when you were on the force. Straight-laced and serious. And…kind of a dork.”

Noctis smiled and kissed his father. “I’m going out with him for a little while. I don’t have work tomorrow, so it won’t be too bad. I’ll try to be back soon.”

He went to his room and tried to clean up as best he could. He only had about ten minutes before Ignis was due to arrive. He changed into jeans, keeping the same shirt on, then grabbed a small gun that he used when he was off duty, his badge, and jacket just as Ignis knocked on the door.

“Hey man,” Noctis greeted as he opened the door.

“Hello. Are you ready?”

Noctis nodded. “I need some shots in me, quick.” 

“Well, let’s not waste any time.”

They made their way to Ignis’ car, a sleek black luxury car. It was a Regalia Type-F and the last car that he expected Ignis to be driving. He openly admired it and he could tell that Ignis was embarrassed. They talked on their way to the Crowbar, and Noctis found out that Ignis belonged to very wealthy and influential political family on his mother’s side that had been active for several generations.

“So why do you work? I don’t see the point,” Noctis asked. “Why put yourself on the line to be a detective? I’m surprised your family allows you to do it.” 

Ignis shrugged. “It’s what I want to do. I want to contribute to society in a positive manner that involves something other than politics. Politics are…not for me.” He glanced at Noctis. “You may not see the point, but being a detective holds meaning to me. Contrary to what you may believe, life does have meaning. There are good people in the world.”

Noctis sighed and looked out of the window. He chose what he felt was the easiest course of action and simply didn’t respond. A few minutes later, they pulled into the Crowbar’s parking lot. Noctis could already hear the straining guitar of live music blasting.

“Shit,” he groaned. He hated bar bands. “Live music tonight?”

“You might like it,” said Ignis, grabbing his arm a bit. “Come on.”

He despised it, but after he took a few shots of vodka, it didn’t matter much anymore.

“So, tell me what happened today,” Ignis said and ordered them beers. They were sitting at the bar, as far away from the band and other people as they could get. The music was still annoyingly loud, but it helped prevent others from overhearing their conversation. “I’ve been waiting with bated breath ever since you called me from Luna’s.”

Noctis explained the entire story, taking two more shots in the process. He was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, a warm, hazy feeling slowly flowing through his body; the perfect state of inebriation. It was a cue that he should have stopped there. Ignis looked at him, wide eyed. 

“Noctis, this is significant,” Ignis whispered, leaning in closer. He took a swig of his beer and shook his head. “But, you can’t go to La Cuerpa by yourself. Are you crazy? You have no idea what awaits.”

Noctis ordered another shot, then ordered two more. He figured he might as well save the bartender a trip. He took a shot, then slammed the glass on the bar. Ignis was starting to look concerned.

“Noctis, are you all right? Did anything else happen today?”

“No,” he responded quickly and lifted another shot to his lips, almost immediately regretting it. That shot didn’t go down as well as the others and Noctis swallowed hard as his mouth watered in that horrible way when you fucked up and drank too much. The warm, hazy feeling quickly turned into something dizzying and unforgiving. He grunted and tried to focus on Ignis, who was becoming a blur. 

“I think you should slow down,” warned Ignis.

“Sure, okay,” Noctis slurred, then changed the subject. “I’m going to the club, Iggy. This isn’t up for debate. I’m going to be fine.” He flopped a hand onto Ignis’ shoulder and felt his forehead break out in a sweat. “You need to work on getting that warrant for Gladio’s place.”

Noctis fell silent for a moment, still grabbing onto Ignis’ shoulder.

“Take me to the bathroom, yeah?” 

Ignis stood outside the heavily vandalized bathroom stall door as Noctis puked his brains out, his head halfway in the dirty toilet. Realizing that he had little to no dignity left, Noctis began moaning loudly.

“Ignis...” Noctis' moans tapered off into a whispered plea. “Help me.”

Ignis crossed his arms.

“I mean, I don’t want to tell you I told you so, but…”

Noctis threw up several more times to the point where he was dry heaving. Eventually, he felt good enough to sit up from the toilet and lean against the stall door, weak.

“Are you okay?” Ignis asked. Someone began banging hard at the bathroom door. Noctis was occupying the only stall in the unisex bathroom. “If so, I suggest we leave.”

Ignis tried to help Noctis out of the bathroom, but he refused. He felt that he was well enough to walk out on his own; he didn’t think he could take walking back out into the bar, slung around Ignis’ shoulders. He managed to order a water from the bartender, who served him with pursed lips.

“Don’t you judge me, too,” Noctis said as he gulped the water down.

He exited the club with Ignis, appreciating the cool air of the night. Ignis began walking to the parking lot but stopped as he realized that Noctis was not with him.

“Noctis?” Ignis turned around to look at him. He was still standing near the Crowbar’s entrance. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I…” Noctis began slowly inching towards Ignis to go with him, but stopped. His heart was racing and it wasn’t from the alcohol. “I’m…going to get a cab home. I don’t want to inconvenience you.” Ignis opened his mouth to protest and Noctis stopped him before he could say anything. “I’m fine, really. Really. It’s late and you live in a district far from mine. I’ll be okay. I’ll text you as soon as I get home.”

Ignis looked at him for a moment, his expression unreadable. Noctis thought that he was going to call him out on his bullshit but, instead, he nodded.

“Please be careful,” he begged. “And make sure you text me as soon as you step foot in your house.”

“Okay. Thank you, Ignis. For everything.”

Ignis smiled. “You are quite welcome. Be safe and get some rest.”

Noctis watched him drive away and called a cab. As he heard himself request a drop-off at Prompto’s apartment complex, he knew he was now traveling down a dangerous path that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to return from.

***

He shuffled into the complex’s lobby, trying to hide the fact that he was indeed still hammered, which was impossible. He felt like he was fifteen again and trying to sneak past his mother. Noctis wondered how exactly he was supposed to act like he was a detective continuing an investigation in his current state and worried that he wouldn’t be able to get past the front desk. As he walked closer to the elevators, he tried to prepare yet another excuse but was relieved to see that the the concierge, the new employee Monica, was on the phone and banging on her computer’s keyboard. It seemed that she was trying to troubleshoot an issue and she barely registered Noctis’ presence. He quickly made his way past the desk and over to the elevators, pressing the call button.

He entered the elevator and pressed the button for the 18th floor. He began to panic as nothing happened, but then remembered that he now had to use Prompto’s keycard in the elevator to access the floor. He pulled the key out from his wallet and tried again, hearing a ping as the doors closed. He sighed and leaned against a railing as the elevator ascended.

He navigated to Prompto’s door as quietly as he could manage and entered the apartment. He tried not to look at the blood as he made his way to Prompto’s bedroom. He robotically removed his jacket and gun before he made his way to the television, turning it on. He played the disc that was still in the player from when Ignis was over. The sounds of Prompto and Gladio filled the room and Noctis walked over to the bed, digging into the wooden box. He grabbed the black bandanna that was inside and lifted it to his nose. His eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled deeply, smelling a nice cologne. He wondered how it would smell on Prompto’s skin.

Noctis climbed onto the bed and settled on top of the plush comforter and pillows. Smelling the bandanna again, his mouth ran dry as he felt his other hand make its way to his belt and the zipper on his jeans. He pulled his jeans and underwear halfway down his hips and sat up to hurriedly remove his shirt. He spat in his hand and grabbed himself; he was already hard. He had been since he was in the elevator. Slowly, he turned his head to the television screen. Prompto was straddling Gladio, who was filming, and Noctis watched as he slowly lowered himself onto Gladio’s cock. His moans mixed with Prompto’s and Noctis began jerking off.

It didn’t take Noctis long to feel a powerful arousal unfurl itself deep inside his stomach. His face and chest began to grow warm and he was panting as he increased the speed of his strokes. He tried to keep in time with Prompto, who was bouncing urgently on top of Gladio. Both Prompto and Noctis began moaning louder and Noctis began to hold his breath, closing his eyes as he furiously pumped his fist up and down his cock before he gave the head one last tight squeeze. His hips rose from the bed and he cried out almost in sync with Prompto. Noctis could hear Gladio grunt out his own orgasm and he cried out again, his head flailing back and forth against the pillow as he released hot spurts of cum onto his stomach. He was panting as he looked back at the television screen to see Gladio zoom into Prompto’s face, which was red and sweaty. Prompto was looking at the ceiling, but looked down at the camera and smiled. Gladio zoomed in as much as he could. Noctis watched as Prompto’s face was centered on the screen. 

 _“I love you,”_ said Prompto.

Noctis could hear Gladio moving his fingers around as he struggled find the power button for the camera. Eventually, he found it and the video went black. Noctis felt his face contort almost immediately and he began to sob, turning onto his side and away from the television. He grabbed Prompto’s bandanna again. He smelled it and cried into it while his mind began to spin as a result of the alcohol and guilt. Noctis fell asleep soon after, his face tucked into Prompto’s pillow and his body hitching with the occasional shudder. He never managed to text Ignis.


	4. Devil's Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Ignis find out more information that sets them on a different course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the precipice of destruction. Enjoy!
> 
> The songs referenced in this chapter are ["There Is a Light That Never Goes Out"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WPZMhFa84U) ([lyrics](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Temvrjcgvw2fr7kddgytr4aezyy?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-songlyrics&u=0#)) and ["I Know It's Over"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iey0VOhxV2Y) ([lyrics](https://play.google.com/music/preview/T7cakez22w3achyxhizp4hzyd3u?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-songlyrics&u=0#)) by The Smiths. Also, in Roman mythology, Iris acts as an agent of the goddess Juno.

Noctis woke up to his cellphone buzzing. It was thrown on top of a pillow on the opposite side of the bed and he groaned as he reached for it. His hands hurt. He had slept awkwardly on top of them, contorting them in a position that was vaguely reminiscent of a prayer. He slid a hand from underneath his chest and floundered for a moment before finally grabbing the phone and swiping at his screen in what he hoped to be the right direction to answer the call.

“Hel--” Noctis dropped the phone on his head as he was lifting it to his ear and tried to roll onto his side at the same time. It bounced off of his head and onto the floor. He cursed as he sat up and bent over the edge of the bed to grab the phone again. He moved too fast and whimpered. His head was throbbing and he felt sicker than ever; he couldn’t believe that he didn’t throw up in his sleep. He managed to grab the phone and he could hear a voice yelling his name on the other end as he brought it back to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Noctis, where the hell have you been?” It was Ignis and he was infuriated. Noctis pulled the phone away a little bit. “I’ve been trying to call and text you all night and this morning!”

Noctis sniffed and exhaled. He plopped back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to assess his current situation. He was in Prompto’s bed with his pants and underwear still pulled down. The sticky remains of last night’s orgasm on his stomach served as a brutal reminder of his actions. He felt the shame return. His hands were shaky and he could feel drunken anxiety mix with his guilt. It was overwhelming and he almost hung up on Ignis.

“What time is it?” Noctis’ throat struggled to work.

“What time is it? That’s all you can say? Where are you?”

“I…I’m at home. I’m sorry, Ignis.” Noctis closed his eyes as he lied to Ignis yet again. “I was too wasted and I forgot to text you and I didn’t hear you calling. I’m so sorry.”

Ignis sighed. When he spoke again, he was calmer.

“I was just worried about you, Noctis.” Noctis felt even worse when he could tell Ignis’ concern was truly genuine. “I’m happy to finally get a hold of you. Please feel better. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ignis, wait,” Noctis said quickly before Ignis could hang up. He took a risk with his next words. “I’m not at home. Can you…can you stop by my house and check on my dad? I know you’re at work, but I really need this favor. There’s a spare key underneath the door mat. You don’t have to do anything other than check on him and stay there until I get back.”

“I…” Ignis was uncertain, but still agreed. “All right. I’ll be at your house as soon as I can. Please hurry home.”

They hung up and Noctis threw his phone on the bed as he stood up to get dressed. He tried to think about how he was going to explain things to Ignis but, as he could only think about when he would be able to come back to Prompto’s apartment, he started to really question his recent choices in life. He wondered what he was trying to accomplish by continuing to visit Prompto’s; how long it could go on before he got caught.

He tried to quickly make his way past the concierge desk, but was seen by Weskham.

“Good morning, Mr. Caelum,” greeted Weskham. “Long night of investigating?”

“Yes,” Noctis responded and picked up his pace. “I’m sorry but, I have to go.”

“Why, of course, sir. Have a good day.” Weskham smiled. As he watched Noctis leave the lobby, his smile faded and he picked up a phone to make a call. He dialed and waited for a few moments for the other end to pick up.

“Hello, sir? He just left.” Weskham paused to let the other person speak. “Mmm-hmm. Yes, he still has the key. I will keep you posted.”

***

It was about 10:30 a.m. when Noctis arrived at his home. His reluctance to walk inside paralyzed him, leaving him frozen at his doorstep with his key hovering in front of the lock. When he felt that he was as mentally prepared as he could be, he unlocked the door and entered. His heart was pounding, but there was no angry Ignis waiting to admonish him. Instead, he smelled coffee and heard someone in the kitchen cooking.

“Ignis,” Noctis said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Ignis spun around, the spatula in his hand brandished like a weapon.

“Damn it, Noctis.” Ignis lowered the spatula. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

Noctis sat down at the table. Ignis was cooking some kind of omelet alongside bacon and, while it smelled wonderful, Noctis felt his stomach turn.

“I’m sorry you were too deep into the cooking zone to hear me coming.” Noctis saw him effortlessly flip the omelet with one hand and pour him coffee with another. He handed it to him. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” For a moment, the only sound was the bacon sizzling, then Ignis cleared his throat. “Have you seen today’s paper yet?”

Noctis drank some coffee and looked at the newspaper that was lying on the table. As he remembered his encounter with Dino, he slowly reached out and slid it in front of him with dread.

**_MURDER IN DISTRICT SEVEN? Lead detective has no answers; apparent victim resident of Seven_ **

“Shit,” Noctis said as he held a hand to his forehead. He scanned the paper and saw that Prompto’s name and address were published. “Fucking fuck. This is completely my fault. That fucking reporter scum snuck by me and I totally fell for his bullshit.”

“It was bound to happen eventually. I’m sure he had his information before he ambushed you, anyway; he just wanted to see what you would say. But now we need to really put our noses to the grindstone. The more media attention, the more complicated things will become.” Ignis set a plate in front of Noctis. “You need to eat something then take a nice, long shower.”

Noctis shook his head and started to get up from the chair.

“I have to check on my father.”

Ignis set a hand on Noctis’ shoulder, pushing him back down into his seat.

“He’s fine. I hope you don’t consider this too forward of me but…I’ve already attended to him. I gave him his feeding tube and cleaned him up. I used to take care of my disabled grandfather when I was younger, so I have some idea of what to do.” He looked at Noctis with a look of understanding. It didn’t bother Noctis as much as he thought it would. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know about your father.”

Noctis just looked at him. He was struck silent by Ignis’ endless generosity that seemingly had no ulterior motive.

“Ignis…is there anything you can’t do?”

Ignis chuckled and sighed, removing his hand from Noctis’ shoulder.

“Talk to Aranea.”

“Well, maybe we can work on that,” Noctis said with a smile.

Ignis brought another plate to the table, sitting across from Noctis. They ate in silence as they contemplated their next move. After cleaning up, Noctis suggested that they go to the living room.

“I need to get my mind off things for a moment. To do so, it requires that we play King’s Knight. And, since it’s my house, my rules: I’m Ray Jack.”

“If you insist,” conceded Ignis. “Let’s go.”

They played video games, pounding at their game controllers and reducing their speech to the occasional grunt of frustration or shout of victory. Noctis found himself smiling -- he really was having fun -- but he was also nervous that Ignis would bring up what happened last night. He never did and an overpowering wave of relief washed over Noctis.

“About Aranea,” Noctis said out of the blue. Ignis stopped his button mashing for a moment. “You got this, Iggy. Just be yourself. That’s the best thing you could ever do for a person. She’s lucky to be the object of your affection.”

Ignis looked at him and smiled. “Thank you.”

“I have to get into the shower." Noctis got up from the couch. He could no longer sit in his own filth. “You can stay if you want.”

“I would love to, but I have to get back to work. Get some rest, please.”

They said their goodbyes and Noctis stood at his front door, watching Ignis enter his Regalia and drive off. He waved and felt himself smiling again. Smiling so much in one day was foreign to him and it confused him as much as it pleased him. He shut the door and was about to make his way to his father’s room when his cellphone buzzed in his pocket. It was an unknown number.

“…Hello?”

“Noctis.” It was Gentiana.

“Gentiana. Thanks for calling.” He didn’t think that she would. He took a deep breath and sat down on his couch.

“Yes, fine. But, I can’t help you again,” said Gentiana. “I have other things to worry about. Other people to take care of. I can’t put them in danger.”

Noctis wondered exactly who she was talking about, but didn’t ask.

“I can get you in tonight.”

“Tonight?” Noctis wasn’t expecting it to be so soon.

“Yes, tonight. So, take it or leave it. This is your only opportunity.”

“All right. What’s your plan?”

“First, you’re going to have to go shopping. Find the most expensive suit and shoes you can afford. Preferably black. Then, you’re going to meet me in the side alley of the club. You’ll see a black door with the small initials ‘LC’ in gold; go to it. This is the door in the kitchen area. Be there at exactly 8:00. If you meet me one minute late, you will not get in. I do not have time to be standing around. 8:00 will be the start of a shift change, so I’m hoping that nobody will really be paying attention. I won’t be able to be seen with you once I get you to the main floor door, so we will have to split up. You’ll be on your own after that. Hurry up and do what you need to do, then exit the same way you came.

“There are hidden cameras and microphones everywhere,” Gentiana continued. “I tried to draw a map of the club’s layout with the locations of them circled. I don’t know where they all are, but I did my best. I do know that there is only one in the kitchen area for some reason, and there is a blind spot. Kitchen staff are late all the time and rely on the spot. I’ll text a picture of the map after we hang up. If you get caught, I cannot help you. I will pretend I don’t know you. You will just have to figure it out yourself, I’m sorry. But there are armed guards all over. They won’t hesitate to shoot everyone in the club if they need to.”

“Gentiana…” Noctis was impressed. Her plan was much more than he expected. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Noctis. Just, please, don’t ask me to help with anything else because I can’t. I can’t believe I’m doing this, as it is.”

“All right. I’ll see you at 8:00.”

“Wait,” said Gentiana quickly. Her voice was quiet when she resumed speaking.

“I know the Devil is real, Noctis. I’ve seen what he looks like. He’s there at La Cuerpa. Please be careful tonight. Look at the map, study it. Try to avoid the cameras as much as you can and don’t say anything incriminating.”

Noctis didn’t know how to respond, so he just hung up. Gentiana immediately sent the map. Looking at the time, he saw that it was already 2:00. He needed to shower and go shopping for a suit that he couldn’t afford, but he also wanted to take a nap. He was exhausted and running on pure adrenaline. He tried to walk to Regis’ room again when his phone rang once more. He looked; it was another unknown number. He began to get nervous and wondered if his phone was bugged.

“Hello?”

“Noctis, hello.” This time, it was Cor. “How are you?”

 _Fucking shitty,_ he thought, but he decided to lie as usual, instead.

“I’m fine, sir. Thank you. Is there a problem?”

“Oh, no. I, uh…” Cor’s voice wavered slightly and he coughed. “I know you’re off today. I don’t want to impose, but I was wondering if I would be able to stop by and see you and Regis. It won’t take long. I’ll be in and out.”

Noctis closed his eyes and wondered why nothing could ever go smoothly. Having Cor over was a horrible idea and something that he didn’t want to deal with, but Cor sounded so pitiful that Noctis wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he denied him.

“Sir--”

“Cor, Noctis. Call me Cor.”

Noctis had an unwelcome flashback of him running into Cor’s arms as a child, his father watching and smiling.

“Sure, Cor. If you could come over within the next hour, I’d appreciate it.”

“Great. I’ll see you then.”

Noctis began to hurry, checking on his father before he took a shower. He took a short one, but it was hot and still relaxing and he felt much better afterwards. Brushing his teeth and shaving quickly, he changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants just as there was a knock at the door. Noctis looked through the peep hole, something that he had never done before. Cor was standing at the door, fidgeting.

“Hello,” greeted Noctis as he opened the door. Cor smiled wanly. He was in his uniform and Noctis figured he was still on duty.

“Noctis. Thank you for having me. I’ll make it quick.”

“I don’t want you to rush,” Noctis said the opposite of what he really wanted. “But I have some errands to run before I go to dinner with my girlfriend at 8:00. So, I was thinking maybe an hour? You’re always welcome here. You can come back at any time.”

Cor nodded. “Yes, of course. One hour.” He stepped inside the house, making his way to Regis’ room.

“I still remember where it is,” said Cor.

“Yeah,” responded Noctis awkwardly.

They made their way into Regis’ room and Noctis could hear Cor take a breath. He stopped near the doorway to look at Regis for a moment, then slowly walked to his bedside. He sat on the stool that Noctis sat on to read and lifted a slow hand to grab one of Regis’. The hand was bony and clammy and Cor gasped again. Noctis was leaning against the doorframe, watching.

“I’ll let you have some privacy,” Noctis said and Cor nodded. Noctis backed out of the room but stood in the hall, just out of sight, and continued to watch them.

Cor grabbed Regis’ hand with both of his. He looked up at Regis and Noctis could tell he was beginning to cry. Cor’s shoulders shook as he lowered his head to touch Regis’ hands with his lips. He looked up again.

“I’m so sorry…Regis…”

Cor’s sobs became audible and his body was shaking significantly. He leaned his forehead down on Regis’ arm and cried for a long time. Eventually he calmed down enough to speak, looking back at Regis.

“Regis,” he whispered, sniffling. “I should have been shot. It should have been me. You don’t know how often I replay that day in my mind.” He sighed. “I think about it every day. I think of you, every day. I’ll think about you until the day I die.”

Cor reached up to run a hand through Regis’ hair.

“I love you with all of my heart, Regis.”

When he stood up to lean over and kiss Regis, Noctis understood his egregious mistake of staying behind to watch Cor interact with his father. He felt his face flush as he became ashamed of the complete invasion of privacy. He snuck away from the door and went back to the living room. Noctis tried to play video games for a while before he realized he couldn’t really focus on the screen because he had started crying.

***

Cor kept his promise and didn’t stay past an hour. He was gone by 3:45. Noctis was tempted to take a quick nap, but he wasn’t too sure if he could trust himself to hear his alarm and wake up on time. Instead, he forced himself to get ready to head to the mall. He was just going to go to the closest mall before he remembered that he had to buy something expensive. He took a cab to District Seven and ended up shopping at a boutique that wasn’t too far from Prompto’s. He became angry at himself as he fought the urge to go back over to the apartment.

He found a nice suit, a belt, and some shoes and almost wept at the sight of the price when he went to check out. He held his breath as he handed a credit card to the shop girl, hoping the card wouldn’t get declined. It didn’t and, when his card was handed back to him and his items were being wrapped, he immediately felt buyer’s remorse. He hoped the purchase would be worth it.

He was back home by 5:30. He took another shower and washed his hair. It was a rumpled, spiky mess and he would have to try and force it in a more manageable style that would be acceptable for the club. The shower was longer and hotter than the first and Noctis took the time to review his plan for tonight. The problem was that he didn’t really have a plan, no more than what Gentiana provided. What would he be looking for? Who would he be looking for? These were questions he didn’t know the answers to. Until he did, Noctis wasn’t too sure he’d be leaving the club unscathed. He would be wandering around the club, lost, and would inevitably be caught.

He showered until the water ran cold. He got out and toweled off, trying to slick his hair back and putting on some cologne that he barely used. It was his father’s and he used it only for special occasions. Tonight wasn’t really the type of special occasion that he was thinking of, but Noctis figured that he would rather smell his father’s cologne than his own blood if he were to be shot to pieces. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he went to the living room and sat on the couch, grabbing his phone. He pulled up Gentiana’s text and opened the map. It was a crudely drawn layout, but it did the job it needed to do. He identified the path with the least amount of cameras that he would need to take to navigate from the kitchen area to the main dance floor and all of the side rooms. Noctis was surprised to see the amount of circles on the map; there were several and he felt the odds continue to stack against him. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He didn’t know how to approach the situation.

“What would Ignis do?” Noctis said to himself. He figured probably nothing, since Ignis would never put himself in Noctis’ position. He knew what he was going to do was irresponsible, but he had to find some answers. He knew he would find them at La Cuerpa.

He continued to study the map, staring at it and trying to commit every aspect of it to memory. His phone pinged about an hour later, notifying him that he had received a text. It was from Gentiana. He swiped the screen to minimize the map and bring up the message. The message contained the address of a location in District Five. District Five was in the heart of downtown Insomnia and was where most of the high end night clubs and restaurants were located. Another message popped up.

**_Do not bring any weapons._ **

Noctis sighed. He wondered how many times he had sighed, exasperated, since the investigation began. Too many to count. He got up to get dressed and as he passed his father’s room, he stood at the door and looked in to check on him. He was the same as he ever was; an empty husk of a man, barely clinging on to life.

“Dad…”

Noctis didn’t go into the room. If he did, he wasn’t sure he would leave. He was afraid of the possibility of not coming back after tonight and his father being left alone to starve to death. He was hoping that if Ignis didn’t hear from him after a few days that he would come over to the house to check, but that was no guarantee. He remembered his mother would always talk about the power of positive thinking. How, if you thought good thoughts about the things you wanted, such things would come naturally. However, that line of thinking didn’t help Noctis when he was trying to convince himself that she would return to him and his father. Regardless, Noctis tried to think positively even if he felt embarrassed to do so. The fact that he was relying on optimism to give him a tactical and strategic advantage, hoping that his life may be spared, was pathetic.

He went back to the living room and looked at himself in a full-length mirror in one corner. He actually looked decent. His hair was tamed and the suit fit perfectly. He figured he looked like the average creep that would attend a classy strip club. He called a cab and went to grab his gun but remembered what Gentiana said. He considered her words, really wondering if he should listen. He didn’t feel comfortable going in both blind and unarmed. Going to a side table drawer, Noctis grabbed a small dagger. It was made of a nylon composite and was undetectable by a metal detector. He strapped it along the inside of his leg and in his sock, by his left ankle, but he hoped that he wouldn’t have to use it. Or, if he did, that he had a chance to grab it. The cab honked and Noctis looked in the mirror once more.

“Here we go,” he said to his reflection and he walked out the door.

***

Ignis was at the precinct, reading some notes and trying to plan for the next day. The warrant for Gladio’s house was just granted and he was thinking about the best approach. It was about 6:15 p.m. and he was ready to go home. He was tired; a result of staying up for most of the night, worrying about Noctis. Just as he was going to start packing up to leave, Aranea walked over to his desk.

“Hey, Iggy.”

Ignis’ head snapped up from his documents and he felt his heart beat faster. His palms were starting to sweat as his body stiffened.

“Aranea,” he managed to say. “How can I help you?”

Aranea laughed. “You could help me by relaxing.”

Ignis blushed, embarrassed that he was so obvious. He felt his whole body start to vibrate with both nerves and excitement. He started to panic and thought about just excusing himself to be rid of the situation, but then Noctis’ words from earlier popped in his mind. It calmed him a bit and he took a breath to regain his composure.

“I’m sorry,” Ignis said, smiling and looking down at his papers. He looked back up at her. “What’s up?”

“I know we’re going to the Crow on Saturday with the crew, but…” Aranea moved closer to his desk and leaned back on it. She was close to Ignis and he could feel his heart beat faster again. “I was wondering if you wanted to do dinner tonight. Just the two of us. I know you’ve been busy, but I thought you could take a break.”

Ignis was screaming inside. He nodded.

“Yes, that would be great. What time?”

Aranea smiled. Ignis could swear that she moved closer.

“How about right now?”

“Well, I--” Ignis was interrupted by his desk phone ringing. He cursed internally. “One moment please…” He almost yanked the phone off of the receiver.

“Detective Scientia.”

“Scientia.” It was a familiar voice.

“Gladio?”

“Yes. Listen, I need to see you. Or even Caelum. I don’t give a fuck. I need to speak to at least one of you.”

“Well, Noctis is off today,” said Ignis. “So it will have to be me. What is wrong?”

“I can’t say on the phone. We need to meet in person, but not at my house. Meet me in the parking lot of Takka’s Diner, on Fifth, in District Two. How long will it take you?”

“About…” Ignis was calculating in his mind. “Forty-five minutes, with the traffic.”

“Fine. I’ll see you then.”

“Gladio--”

Gladio hung up before Ignis could continue. Ignis slammed down the phone on its receiver.

“Shit!”

“Iggy, are you okay?”

Ignis looked at Aranea. She was concerned. She put a hand on Ignis’ upper back, rubbing slightly, and he could feel the beginnings of arousal flow through his veins. Ignis swallowed hard and cursed his luck.

“I’m sorry. I’m going to have to postpone our dinner for tonight. That call had something to do with the Argentum case. I have to meet someone in 45 minutes.”

Aranea looked disappointed and Ignis thought he had blown his chance completely when, all of a sudden, she looked over her shoulders as if to see if anyone was near. She then bent over and gave him a fast kiss on his lips. Her lips were soft and pillow-like with a faint taste of melon lip gloss. Ignis closed his eyes and imagined how they would feel all over his body. The kiss ended way too quickly and she pulled away, leaving Ignis breathless.

“Sorry,” she smirked. “I know that’s unprofessional. But I just wanted to leave a little memento with you until we meet up again.”

“Aranea…”

“See you.” She turned and walked away.

“Damn,” Ignis muttered. He picked up the phone and slammed it on the receiver a few times. “Fuck!”

***

Gladio stood in the parking lot alongside Takka’s. He was pacing and felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He had noticed two men sitting outside his house ever since he was taken to the station the day before, but Gladio figured people had been following him long before that. The hunter became the hunted and he didn’t even realize it. He knew it was only a matter of time before he and Iris would be trapped in a corner that would be impossible to get out of. He didn’t really care if things got fucked up for him, but he didn’t want his sister to be dragged down with him.

He started to get nervous. He couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. He looked at his phone to see how long it had been since he called Detective Scientia. Gladio couldn’t believe that he was about to go through with his plan. He pulled out a cigarette and was concerned to see that there was a slight struggle to light it due to his trembling hands. A few minutes later, a plain gray sedan pulled into the parking lot and Gladio could see Ignis through the window. He made his way over to the car and yanked the door open.

“Hey, no smoking,” snapped Ignis. Gladio rolled his eyes and disposed of the cigarette, sitting down in the passengers’ seat.

“What do you want?” Ignis continued. He sounded pissed. “I’m missing something very important. What is so urgent that you couldn’t come down to the station, later?”

“I’m being watched, Ignis,” Gladio revealed. “And I’ve been followed ever since you and your partner broke into my house.”

“Watched? By whom?”

Gladio rubbed his lips together and looked out the window. This was probably his only opportunity to tell someone the truth before he was either killed or able to leave Insomnia alive, with his sister.

“I know you know about La Cuerpa. I'm sure you've found what's in Prompto's apartment by now,” said Gladio. Ignis said nothing and he continued. “I used to work there. I was hired muscle. That’s how I met Prompto. There was -- is -- a lot of fucked up shit going on in there.”

“What did Prompto do there? What's going on?”

Gladio looked at Ignis. He was debating whether or not he wanted to disclose what he knew, and he was certain that Ignis could tell that he was faltering.

“Gladio, please. Tell me what you know.”

“I…” Gladio started to feel dizzy. He shook his head. “I can’t. I fucked up, sorry I wasted your time.” He reached for the door handle, but he heard the click of the automatic locks; Ignis had locked the doors.

“Gladio, please. We need to know what is going on with La Cuer…”

Ignis trailed off as his cellphone buzzed. Reaching into his pocket, he saw a text from Noctis.

**_LC. Has to be tonight. Look for me if not home tmrw._ **

“Gladio!” Ignis was suddenly urgent, desperate. “Tell me! Noctis is going there tonight!”

Gladio looked at Ignis, eyes wide with surprise.

“Tonight? How? He can’t. You guys aren’t ready!”

“Ready for what, Gladio?”

“For what happens when you descend the Devil’s hole. You don’t have a solid strategy. Get him out!”

Ignis dialed Noctis’ number, listening to it ring as he pleaded to Gladio.

“Please, Gladio.” Ignis got Noctis’ voicemail and tried again. “Please tell me what’s going on. I need to know so I can help Noctis.”

Gladio ran a hand across his sweaty brow.

“I need you to promise me that I will have police parked in front of my house for the next 24 hours. That will give me time to pack up and leave Insomnia with my sister. I also want to be escorted to Insomnia’s border.” He paused. “And I want to have a cigarette, right now.”

Ignis nodded his head, dropping his cellphone into his lap. “Yes, yes, whatever you want Gladio. I promise.”

Gladio pulled out another cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply before he proceeded to tell Ignis all he knew.

***

Noctis had arrived in District Five at about 7:30. During his cab ride over, he felt his phone buzz in the interior breast pocket of his suit jacket. Taking it out, he saw that it was Ignis. He looked at the screen as the phone continued to vibrate in his hand. He hesitated, but eventually made a decision that he later regretted.

“I’m sorry, man.” He swiped left on his screen to ignore the call.

He put his phone away and looked out the window. The bright lights of the clubs and restaurants illuminated the streets of District Five and the air hummed with the drunken pleasure of the crowds of people walking around. District Five undeniably provided a good time and Noctis thought about maybe going to a nice restaurant with Ignis after the investigation was over. But, as the cab got closer to La Cuerpa, Noctis felt the atmosphere change in a way that made him uncomfortable. His phone rang once more. It was Ignis again and Noctis ignored the call for a second time, changing his phone from vibrate to silent.

“I can’t deal with you right now.”

He told the cab driver to drop him off a block away from La Cuerpa. Getting out, Noctis looked at his phone again and saw another missed call. He looked at the time; it was 7:45. Still having 15 minutes to spare, he walked slowly and went to sit down at a small table in front of a café, across from the club. He could see the alley from where he was sitting. His leg was bouncing up and down and he was tapping his right index finger on the table erratically, a nervous tic he hadn’t displayed in a while. He looked at his phone. Another missed call. 7:58.

He walked over to the door that Gentiana identified just as she opened it. Noctis was struck by how different she looked. She was wearing smoky eye makeup with blood red lips and a lacy red corset and thong to match. Her inky black hair spilled over her bare shoulders, her legs and feet were encased in black thigh-high stockings and stilettos.

“Gentiana,” said Noctis. She was gorgeous, but looking at her like that made him feel awkward.

“Come on, hurry up,” she whispered as she ushered him inside. She looked at Noctis’ outfit. “If you take your jacket off, you would actually mix in well with the kitchen help.”

Noctis frowned. “For real? This is supposed to be designer. I paid a lot for this.”

“Oh, dear…” Gentiana shot him a slightly condescending look of pity. “Whatever, let’s go.”

She grabbed his arm and they quickly moved down the hall, past the kitchen which was full of people running around, trying to change shifts while cooking at the same time. The two of them successfully passed by the surveillance camera and came to a t-intersection, stopping in front of a door covered in soft black leather. He could hear the muffled sound of music from the other side.

“Are you ready?” Gentiana asked.

“No,” Noctis whispered. “But, I have no other choice.”

“Goodbye, Noctis. Please be careful.”

Gentiana left his side and went down the hall to his right. Licking his lips, he brought a hand to the door to push it open.

***

Noctis was immediately assaulted by the deep bass from the music that was blasting in the smoky room. It vibrated all the way down to his bones. The lights were dim and were a mix of reds, purples, and blues, illuminating everything in a manner that was almost oppressive. The environment was stifling to Noctis as he watched the women move sensually, looking like dancers in the depths of hell. It was indeed a decadent, luxurious place that Noctis felt impossibly out of place at and he was afraid it was going to show. He could feel his heart pick up the pace and his head starting to swim as tried to comprehend everything all at once. He saw several platforms with poles located around the floor. There were dancers gyrating slowly on them, languidly hugging the poles and bending their naked bodies over, bouncing in the faces of the fixated men who were throwing endless streams of cash at them.

He could see Gentiana at the bar. She was entertaining the advances of a fat, drunken man. When he made a move to grab a breast, she reeled back and the man was almost immediately apprehended by a bodyguard that came out of nowhere. Gentiana was right: there were guards everywhere and Noctis started to realize that he was probably fucked. He tried to navigate the area with Gentiana’s map in mind but he needed to find a place that was away from the strippers, since he didn’t have any money. He sat at a plush couch that he felt was located at a safe distance. He ended up sitting next to a man about his age that was passed out and Noctis could see a small satchel slightly unzipped next to him. He moved closer and saw that the satchel was a heroin kit. Noctis could several needles, a lighter, and bags of opium. He knew that if he looked at a bag, it would have the green smiley face. Under the kit, he could see the man’s La Cuerpa membership card. Noctis poked the man to see if he was still alive and the man emitted a loud moan. Noctis was about to dig deeper into the bag when felt someone approach him.

“Sir…” It was a guard and Noctis swung his head around to look at him. “May I see your card? I’ve never seen you here before.”

Noctis was frantic.

“Uh,” he began. “I’m new. This is a pretty nice place…”

“Card please, sir.”

Noctis began patting himself down, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“Ugh, I’m such an asshole. I’m here with my wife. You know…trying to spice things up. She’s over there, right there.” Noctis pointed to somewhere over near the bar. The guard looked and Noctis quickly grabbed the card of the man next to him. He put it in his pocket just before the guard looked back at him.

“Sir--”

“I think I gave her my card. I don’t know why.” He continued to pat himself down. “That was pretty dumb, huh?”

“Sir, your card, now, or else I will have to escort you off the premises.” The guard was inching a hand towards his hip, trying to reach for a radio.

“No need,” said Noctis. He pulled out the card and held it out to the guard. “Found it. Sorry about that.”

The guard snatched the card out of his hand. He looked at it, flipped it over, looked at Noctis, then continued to flip it. Noctis felt like he was going to piss himself.

“Thank you. Enjoy your night,” the guard muttered, handing back the card.

Noctis wanted to scream with relief. He was shaking, almost uncontrollably, and he was trying to devise a plan so he could get out as soon as possible. He looked around, trying to figure out what to do next, but didn’t know anyone or where anything was, really. He felt like how he imagined a child feels when they lose their parents in a store. He was about to give up when the next stripper walked onto the main stage, bright white lights shining down on her.

A petite brunette walked onto the dance floor as sultry, thumping music began to play. There was no announcement; Noctis assumed that an announcer would disrupt the mood the club was trying to achieve. She had silver and deep purple tassels on her breasts and a purple G-string. Noctis wondered why she even bothered putting anything on. On her face was a silver mask that was adorned with purple flowers that matched her outfit. She began to gyrate her hips, moving them in a flowing motion, then grabbed the pole and swung smoothly.

Noctis stared at her as she continued to dance. He had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him he had seen her before, kind of like when he first heard of Prompto. But, this time, it was stronger. He was almost positive he had seen her before. Her dance ended and she bent over and swept up the mounds of cash. There was so much that other strippers had to go on stage to help her.

Noctis continued to sit on the couch because it was really the only thing that he could do. There was no point in wandering around the club when he still didn’t have a plan. He closed his eyes. Maybe if he pretended to be passed out like the man next to him, people would leave him alone while he tried to think of something. It didn’t work and, about five minutes later, he felt someone crawl into his lap. His eyes flew open and his hands grabbed hips that were trying to grind on him. He looked up.

“I’m Juno.” It was the stripper with the purple flowers. “One-way or two-way?”

“Huh?”

“One-way…I touch you,” she said as she placed a hand on his cheek. She leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Two-way…we touch each other.”

“Um, no way,” said Noctis, pulling back. “I’m good.”

She frowned, but sat down fully on his lap and continued to move on him. Noctis could feel his body begin to react despite his efforts and he bit his lip. He tried to pull her hips up.

“Really, I’m good. Thank you anyway.”

She ripped off her mask in frustration. Noctis gasped when he saw her face.

“What, am I not pretty enough for you?”

“…Iris?”

Her brow furrowed and she stopped moving. She was starting to become apprehensive.

“How do you know my name?”

“I know your brother...and I know Prompto.”

Iris blinked, mouth agape. She frowned again, then whispered in his ear.

“…Noctis?”

Noctis was confused and looked at her.

“How do you know _my_ name?”

“Shh…don’t say anything.” She resumed her dancing and leaned over to whisper in his ear again. “There are microphones everywhere. Don’t mention his name again.”

Noctis nodded and Iris continued.

“Gladio called me before my set. He wanted me to find you. You are in danger and need to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“I can’t before I learn more. Did you know him well?”

***

_Prompto was with Iris on his couch, holding her in his arms as she lay with her head on his chest. They listened to an old song from when Eos used to be called Earth. Memories of that world existed in fragments; in books, music, and other art. These things fascinated Prompto and he liked to collect music discs. He would play the discs he purchased for Iris, every Thursday. Like chess with Eden on Mondays, listening to music with Iris was their thing._

_The song they listened to was called_ “There Is a Light That Never Goes Out” _. While the music was upbeat, Prompto found the lyrics to be depressing. He slowly ran his hand through Iris’ soft hair as she listened to his heartbeat._

_“You find such weird songs, Prompto.”_

_“Oh?” The music changed to a song called_ “I Know It's Over”. _“You don’t like them?”_

_Iris grabbed Prompto tighter. “No…I do. They’re just so sad.”_

_“Well, life is sad Iris.”_

_“I know.” They listened to the music in silence for a while before Iris sat up. “Do you really have to do this? Why can’t we just leave?”_

_“Iris, you know I can’t just leave with you and Gladio. They’ll come looking for me and you’ll still be in danger. The both of you will be. This has to be done.”_

_Iris nodded. She got up from the couch and went into Prompto’s studio. She emerged with a medium sized metallic box and a medical bag, returning to the couch. Opening the medical bag, she removed a tourniquet, a packaged needle, and a blood bag. She put on gloves and began to hook a bunch of tubes and clamps to the bag. She prepared the needle for catheterization and, taking Prompto’s arm, she wiped him down with an alcohol wipe. She raised an index finger to poke around in the inside of Prompto’s elbow, which never ceased to tickle him a bit. Finding the necessary vein, she lifted the needle to it._

_“Are you ready?”_

_Prompto smirked. “We’ve been doing this for three weeks. I think I am.”_

_Iris inserted the needle and pushed in the vacuum tube. They watched blood flow through a tube and drip slowly into the blood bag._

_“I’m really putting your phlebotomy skills to the test, huh?”_

_“Well, it’s the least I can do,” Iris said as she removed the tourniquet. “You are paying for my nursing school. Among other things.”_

_Prompto looked at the bag._

_“Do you think we’ll have enough?”_

_“I hope so.” Iris lifted the top off of the box she brought out and looked inside. It was a cooler that housed several other bags of blood. “I’m not sure how long I can keep taking the preservative serums from the lab.”_

_“I hope this works.”_

_“If I preserved it correctly, there should be no degradation of the blood composition. All the blood from every bag should look the same when analyzed.”_

_Prompto nodded then sat back onto the couch, closing his eyes and waiting for the blood draw to be finished. Just as he was about to feel a little lightheaded, he could feel Iris move around and remove the needle from his vein. She placed the blood bag with the others. Iris stuck a bandage on his elbow, which started to bleed a bit. The bandage had little chocobos on it and she brought his arm up to her mouth so she could kiss his wound._

_“All done.”_

_Prompto grabbed Iris’ shirt and pulled her closer. He pulled her until she was on his lap and he kissed her tenderly._

_“What are we doing, Prompto?”_

_He was hugging her again, burying his face in her neck._

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Don’t you love my brother?”_

_He lifted his head, planting kisses on her cheeks and nose before finally landing on her lips._

_“Yes.”_

_“So, why are we doing this?”_

_“I love you too,” he said as he pulled back to look at her. He rubbed her thighs. “I didn’t expect this to happen.”_

_“Hmm.”_

_“Don't you love me?” Prompto didn’t really like her response. He couldn’t explain his feelings, but he knew he needed both Iris and Gladio in his life._

_“How could we ever be together? You’re fucking my brother.”_

_“That’s not what I asked,” Prompto responded, frustrated. “Do you love me?”_

_“Yes. Of course I love you. I didn’t expect this to happen, either.”_

_“Then we’ll figure this out. Gladio is open minded. Maybe this will work.”_

_“I’m not too sure I want to share a boyfriend with Gladio, Prompto,” Iris snapped, then softened. “What is it about you? Why does every person you meet fall in love with you?”_

_“I think it’s because people love to watch train wrecks. I’m nothing special, Iris.”_

_“You are to a lot of people. You are to me. You kept me from being…ugh, shit.” Iris felt her eyes begin to sting and she pinched the bridge of her nose._

_“Don’t think about it. Don’t think about anything. Just feel. Feel me,” Prompto whispered as he began to remove his shirt, then hers. When they were both fully naked, he held her tight as he slid into her, both of them moaning._

_“Don’t worry. After we get to Altissia, we can all be together for good.” He knew that was a lie._

***

“Iris?”

Iris was leaned into Noctis’ ear, but wasn’t saying anything. She came out of her memory and sat back to look at him.

“Yes, I did.” She looked at the main stage. The performer was done with her dance and was walking towards Noctis. It was time for the dancers to rotate stations. “I have to go.”

“Iris,” he held onto her. “Please. Tell me something.”

Iris sighed and leaned into him once more, quickly whispering words that changed everything.

***

“Sir, we’re ready to grab him on your command.” A guard stood with a man in a security room, watching Iris and Noctis.

“I want you to wait a little longer. Let him accomplish what I'm assuming he came here for.”

“What should we do with her?”

“She’s irrelevant. Old news. There are others more valuable than her.”

***

“I have to go,” Iris said as she got off his lap. “Leave now, while you can.”

Noctis watched her run off. He sat there a few more minutes before he forced his legs to work again. He felt drunk. The room was spinning and he felt that weird feeling of walking but not really getting anywhere. Still, he navigated his way through the sea of women and back to the black leather door with ease. Aside from the card incident with the guard, he was not bothered the entire time he was on the main floor. Instead of feeling relieved, he felt the complete opposite. He was able to get back to the kitchen area undetected and could see the back exit in the distance. The gateway to freedom.

As he walked, he reached for his phone and almost dropped it. He was still trembling. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was trying sneak out or if it was from what Iris told him. He looked at the screen and saw that he had several missed calls and text messages from Ignis. He opened a message.

**_DON’T GO TO THE CLUB_ **

Noctis frowned. He opened another message.

**_If you’re already there, get out. PLEASE!_ **

Another one.

**_I talked to Gladio! You’re in danger! PLEASE GET OUT_ **

He was almost at the door. He was barely three feet away and was reaching out to open it when he was grabbed and a hood was thrown over his head.


	5. The White Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and his friends start to realize that playing with fire inevitably leaves burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when shit starts to get real. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: In this chapter, there are sensitive sexual themes, underage sex, and depictions of rape, general violence, and violence against women. I have updated the Archive Warnings accordingly. Please take heed of these warnings.

Noctis felt the two guards that apprehended him drag him back down the hallway, away for the back exit. He was going to yell for help until he felt a third guard shove a pistol into his stomach.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” the guard warned.

Noctis tried to track where they were taking him based on the turns they were making. He felt himself be dragged to the intersection, by the main floor door, then they made a right, then another left. They stopped and Noctis heard a guard press a code on a keypad. When Noctis heard the ding of an elevator arriving, his stomach fell. They were pulling him in and Noctis knew that once he got in the elevator, the odds of him leaving the club alive were slim.

Saying a prayer, he took a chance and bolted from the guards, running down the hall and ripping off his hood in the process. He grabbed his phone, quickly navigating to his call log and pressing on Ignis’ name to start dialing. The guards weren’t expecting him to run and Noctis put a fair distance between before he felt someone spear him with their body, in the middle of his back. His breath was knocked out of him and he fell forward, his phone flying out of his hand. The guard straddled him as he tried to pull Noctis’ wrists back to bind them with a zip tie.

“You fucking idiot,” said the guard. Noctis ripped a hand away to grab the phone, trying to crawl towards it. He began screaming in case the call managed to go through.

“Ignis!” Noctis yelled. “HELP M--”

Noctis shrieked as another guard stepped on his outstretched hand. The guard then moved his boot from Noctis’ hand to his head, kicking him hard, then stomped on his phone and shattered it into pieces. The guard kicked Noctis in the head again and he was knocked unconscious. His body went limp and the guard on his back bound his wrists. The guard that kicked him put the hood back on his head. The third guard stood at the elevator, arms crossed.

“Are you guys done yet?” He asked the other two as they hauled Noctis back up and walked to the elevator.

“Yeah, but we messed up,” a guard responded. “Boss told us not to hurt him too much.”

“Whatever, fuck that psycho.” Almost immediately, he looked sheepish as the other two looked at him with fear. He forgot about the microphones. He quickly pressed a button. “C-come on.”

The elevator doors closed and the four men began traveling to the belly of the beast.

***

Noctis emitted a deep groan as he began to come to. He lay on a hard floor with his wrists still bound. He rolled around then groaned louder as his head throbbed painfully. He had no idea where he was and was starting to panic.

“Why, hello,” said a man. “Welcome to the White Room.”

“Where am I?” Noctis struggled to speak the words, which were muffled underneath the hood.

“This is the White Room, as I’ve said.” Noctis heard the man again. The man’s voice had a slight accent and was full of sinister mirth. He continued.

“Do you know why this is the White Room? Because it is heaven. And I am God.”

“Who are you?” Noctis had managed to stand on his knees. “What’s your name?”

“I don’t think you’re in a position to ask questions, asshole.” Another man, most likely a guard, angrily chimed in from behind Noctis.

“It’s fine.” The other man paused. “God’s true name is not meant for a mere mortal to hear. But, if you must give me a name, you can call me Ardyn.”

The hood was ripped off of Noctis’ head and he hissed at the roughness. Someone cut the large zip tie that bound his wrists.

"Stay on your fucking knees and don't even think about moving unless he tells you to," said a guard.

His eyes struggled to adjust to the bright, white room and he saw Ardyn sitting on an ornate chair. The chair sat in front of a large, odd painting that seemed to depict a figure being crucified. Noctis realized the figure was Ardyn and felt an inexplicable sense of distress while looking at it.

Ardyn was leaning back in his chair, a leg draped over one of its arms, and was smoking something. He took slow drags and exhaled smoke that vaguely smelled like vinegar. Noctis assumed he was smoking opium; he could always smell it in Prompto’s penthouse. Ardyn was an eccentric looking man, wearing a fedora that covered wild magenta hair, dark green pinstripe pants, and an elaborate vest underneath a black trench coat. He tipped his fedora in a greeting then slung his leg off of the chair’s arm to sit up.

“And these…are my angels.”

He gestured to the women that were surrounding him. Some were dancing and some were standing still by Ardyn as if they were waiting for something. Noctis heard a cry and looked at a corner of the room to see a group of women furiously having sex. Ardyn put out his joint and took his fedora off for a moment. He ran a gloved hand through his hair before he got up from his chair to walk over to Noctis. He stopped about a foot away from Noctis, who refused to look at him.

“Look at me,” Ardyn ordered. Noctis continued to stare straight ahead at Ardyn’s belt buckle. Ardyn sighed, bending over to grip Noctis’ hair and yank it back. A small pendant of a single black wing swung on a chain near Noctis’ face. He groaned and looked into Ardyn’s eyes. They were hazel and Noctis felt as if he were looking into a void.

“Thank you.” Ardyn smiled and watched Noctis for a moment. His stare was unsettling.

“I’m going to give you one opportunity, and one opportunity only, to stop what you’re doing. You’re in over your head.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ardyn snickered and shook his head slowly. He let go of Noctis and turned away from him, walking back to his chair. He waved a hand and Noctis felt the back of a guard’s Uzi in between his shoulder blades. Noctis cried out, leaning forward, palms falling flat on the floor. He yelped even more as he put weight on his injured hand.

“Okay, fine. We can play this game.” Ardyn sat back down. “I like games.”

Ardyn extended an arm, holding his hand up. A stunning woman with ebony skin and closely cropped white hair grabbed it and he pulled her closer to his chair. He let go of her hand and trailed his to her ass, cupping a firm cheek.

“Women are gifts to man,” Ardyn began. “Quite possibly the greatest gift. They provide us life, give us sanctuary. They shower us with love and beauty. There is nothing more wonderful than a woman. But when you encounter a true beauty, it’s blinding. Like staring at the sun.” He pulled the woman into his lap and began sloppily kissing her, then roughly palmed a breast before plunging his fingers in between her thighs. He broke the kiss with a low moan, biting his lip.

“Like this woman. Isn’t she beautiful?” He shot a stony glance at Noctis. “Look at her, Noctis. I’d like for you to admire her, or else I will put a bullet in your skull and fuck the hole.”

Noctis was still breathing hard from the pain and struggled to sit up. Leaning on one knee, he looked at the woman, then looked at Ardyn.

“You know my name.”

“Of course I know your name, Detective Caelum. I know your partner’s, too.” Noctis tensed. “I have eyes and ears all over Insomnia. More than you will ever know.” The woman on Ardyn’s lap began to moan as he continued to finger her and she wrapped an arm around his neck.

“There are a lot of things men would do for a beautiful woman such as this one. Some would even pay to have just one opportunity to bask in her beauty.” He paused. “I wonder what a man would do to have an opportunity to be with Luna? She is simply exquisite.”

Noctis’ blood ran cold at the sound of her name.

“Ardyn, please…I’ll stop. I’ll stop my investigation.”

“No. I don’t think you will.” The woman came hard and Ardyn kissed her again before unceremoniously shoving her off of his lap. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his hands.

“I’m getting a sense of disobedience from you. You just don’t know when to quit.”

“I do. Please, I do.”

Ardyn snickered. “We’ll see. But, if you don’t, just make sure what you’re pursuing is worth it.” He snapped his fingers at his guards. “Get him out of here.”

Noctis was hauled up and led to the elevator by two guards. Eventually, they made it back to the exit door by the kitchen. He was thrown into the alley and stumbled into a dumpster.

“If you come back, we will kill you,” said a guard before slamming the door.

Noctis tried to get back on his feet. His head and back were throbbing, but he had emerged better than he anticipated. His hand went to his pocket to grab his phone before he remembered that it was smashed. Groaning and holding his injured hand close to his chest, he walked slowly out of the alley and was going to see if a pay phone was nearby. As he emerged from the alley and reached the sidewalk, he heard some commotion stemming from the entrance of La Cuerpa.

“Let me in, you savage!” Noctis turned to see Ignis struggling to get into the club and flashing his badge in front of a massive bouncer posted at the entrance. The bouncer looked amused.

“Sorry,” said the bouncer. “Members only. Your badge is no good here, especially when you have no grounds to enter.”

Ignis tried to push past the bouncer. He looked like a mouse trying to push a boulder. The bouncer grabbed Ignis’ shoulder roughly and Noctis could see that he was trying to reach for something behind his back.

“Ignis!” Noctis yelled. Both the bouncer and Ignis turned their head towards the source of the voice. The bouncer pushed Ignis back, letting him go.

“I’m assuming that’s your friend,” he said. “Now get the fuck out of here and don’t come back.”

Ignis ran over and before Noctis could react, he grabbed him in a tight hug. Noctis flinched a little bit because of the pain in his back, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he slowly wrapped his arms around Ignis and closed his eyes. They hugged for a while before Ignis pulled back.

“Noctis,” began Ignis. He looked distressed as he examined Noctis’ face. “What is wrong with you? Why?”

“I had to, Ignis. It was my only chance.”

“You could have died,” Ignis whispered, looking up at the sky and shaking his head. He looked back at Noctis. “You weren’t prepared and you knew it.”

“Well, I didn’t.” Noctis grabbed Ignis’ sleeve. “Come on.”

They started walking slowly to the sedan that Ignis parked a few buildings down.

"You're lucky that I could run a mobile triangulation quick enough to find your location since the address isn't published online," said Ignis. "I don't know how I managed it."

Noctis nodded, unable to form a sentence as he started to feel faint. He fell to one knee and Ignis immediately knelt by his side, grabbing him.

“Noctis!”

Noctis closed his eyes. His body had finally succumbed to the exhaustion and the mental and physical stress that he had been experiencing all day. He struggled to fight the feeling of mind-numbing detachment once more while trying to quell his nausea. He felt Ignis haul him up and to the car and they rushed to the closest hospital. He leaned back in the seat watching the lights fly by them as he felt as hopeless as ever.

***

Ignis stayed with Noctis in the hospital, which he appreciated. It was nice to be taken care of instead of taking care of someone for once. He was examined by the doctor and was given some pain pills and a few stitches, then got his hand bandaged before he was released. Ignis stood up from his seat when Noctis walked into the waiting room.

“Are you all right?”

Noctis nodded. “I’m fine. Got a few stitches and some pain pills I’m not going to take.”

They left the hospital and Noctis waited for Ignis to criticize his decision to go to the club again but, instead, they drove in silence as Ignis drove to a fast food place.

“Hungry?” Noctis actually was and they sat in the car as he wolfed a burger and a shake down.

“Noctis…” Ignis said after munching on a few fries. “I have to tell you what happened with Gladio.” A pause. “Did you ever meet up with Iris?”

“Yes.” Noctis remembered what she told him with dismay. “She told me horrible stuff.”

“Same with Gladio. Want me to go first, or you?”

“You.”

“Well…” Ignis bit the inside of a cheek. “Gladio called me, wanting to meet him in Takka’s parking lot. He was afraid. He said he was being watched and followed. He noticed two men perched outside of his house ever since we went there the other day, but he feels as if they have been following them for weeks. Gladio was hired muscle for La Cuerpa. He had been working there for several months until he started focusing solely on his bounty hunting.

“He met Prompto there and they started a romantic relationship. Iris needed a job, so Prompto helped her get hired. After a while, Prompto and Iris started interacting. Gladio asked him to keep an eye on her. Prompto and Iris also began a romantic relationship and Gladio knew, but didn’t care. He just wanted her to be happy. Things got complicated when…” Ignis stopped. He began shaking his head.

“When Prompto was told to recruit Iris for trafficking,” Noctis finished.

“Yes. There is a massive drug and sex slavery ring being operated at La Cuerpa by Ardyn. Prompto was their recruiter. He had been for years for reasons unknown, and has trapped several women. Gladio said that there was a hidden compartment in Prompto’s room. There should be videos of Prompto with girls. He would take them to his apartment under the guise of a one-night stand, get them high, sometimes sleep with them, then have someone move them out of the apartment. Gladio knew about what he was doing and didn’t agree with it. But, he kept silent, mostly because he felt he owed it to Prompto for trying to keep Iris safe.

“When Prompto was told to trap Iris, he panicked and that’s when he decided to try and get out of the game. He somehow bought enough time to come up with his plan. He promised both Gladio and Iris that they would go to Altissia together and Iris helped Prompto draw the blood that is all over the apartment. The plan was, fake his death by creating the scene at the apartment, then leave Insomnia. But, things changed once the incinerated body was found. Neither Gladio nor Iris expected that and they are assuming that Prompto is really dead.

Noctis sighed. Ignis looked sad as he continued.

“Noctis, the La Cuerpa network…they deal with children as well.” Iris had neglected to tell Noctis that part. “Prompto had never harmed them, but the network extends across the globe and others have.”

Noctis felt sick. There were several questions running through his head.

“There are just so many things that don’t make sense to me. First, why does he have videos of him and the women? Why would he incriminate himself? Secondly, who is Ardyn taking orders from? He is high-ranking, but he is not the leader. He wouldn’t be perched at La Cuerpa if he were. And what was Prompto’s true relationship with Ardyn? The A in his diary stood for Ardyn, right?”

“I’m assuming so. I’m also assuming that Ardyn is the one that had you beaten.”

Noctis nodded. “Yeah. He sits in some weird room underneath La Cuerpa, like he’s a king. Or, as he would say, God. That’s where he brought me. He’s weird. Sadistic.” Noctis remembered what Ardyn said about Luna and his finger started tapping on his knee. “He seems like the perfect person to manage a drug and trafficking ring like this.”

“That’s the extent of the information I have,” said Ignis. “What about you?”

“Nothing like yours. Iris basically gave me an extreme summary of what Gladio told you. Her claims that there is a drug and trafficking ring, that she was romantically involved with Prompto, and that he saved her from being captured are consistent with her brother's. She also confirmed that the scene at the apartment was fake, but she had to leave before she could explain more. I think she was about to explain Ardyn’s involvement but she didn’t get to it. It was all really fast.”

The two sat in silence, trying to understand the gravity of the situation as their investigation took a sharp turn for the worse.

“Well,” said Ignis, breaking the silence. “I suggest we go to Prompto’s to try and find these other tapes. But…not tonight. You need to get to bed.”

Noctis couldn’t argue with that and they returned to the station, dropping the car off and getting into the Regalia. They arrived at Noctis’ house, Ignis checking on his father and making some tea while Noctis slowly got dressed for bed. Noctis got into bed and the feeling of the mattress against his body provided him a sense of pleasure unlike anything that he had felt in a long time. Ignis entered his room, bringing a cup of tea to his bedside.

“How do you feel?” Ignis asked, setting the cup down on the nightstand. “Do you feel safe?”

“Yeah, I do.” Noctis didn’t. “Please go home, Ignis. You’ve done enough for me.”

Ignis reluctantly obeyed and left Noctis’ room, uttering a goodnight as he turned the lights off. But when Noctis woke up the next morning to see a sleeping Ignis on the too-small couch, softly snoring with his glasses still on, askew, Noctis wondered what he did to ever deserve a friend like him.

***

Ignis waited for Noctis to get ready for work, then the two of them headed over to Ignis’ apartment. Noctis was surprised to see that he lived modestly, considering the type of car he drove. His apartment was plain and unpretentious with little furniture. There were few personal items that were visible, but Noctis could see several cookbooks lined up against a wall in the immaculate kitchen.

“You should eat. Want something?” Ignis asked as he walked from his bedroom and into the living room, putting on his jacket. Noctis shook his head.

“No, we need to go.” He smiled, changing the subject. “By the way…you should probably make this place a little more chick-friendly, dude. Get some scented candles at least. Something.”

Ignis blushed.

“Come on,” he grumbled.

They made their way to the station. Before they could do anything else, they stopped by Cor’s office and made a status report. He was silent for a while, leaning back in his chair and facing his windows, before looking at Noctis and Ignis who were standing in front of his desk.

“Find those tapes, immediately. Do you think Gladio or Iris will go on record?”

“I can try and get them to come into the station, sir,” Ignis replied. “Gladio wanted to be escorted out of Insomnia with his sister. I promised him that we would come through so he would give me information. We can tell him that he will get the escort only if he comes here, first. It’ll undoubtedly piss him off but I'm sure someone saw him talk to me at Takka's, so I don’t think he has much else to lose.”

“I can escort them after we get them in the station,” said Noctis. Ignis briefly looked at him. “I don’t think regular officers will be best suited to do the job. I know what a few of the La Cuerpa goons look like. I will be more alert than any other officer would be.” Noctis wanted to make sure Gladio and Iris got safely past the border. He would never be able to rest easy if he didn’t.

“Fine. Get to it then. Good job you two, but…try to be more careful next time. I’m starting to sound like a broken record.” Cor looked directly at Noctis.

The two made their way back to their desks. Ignis looked at the time.

“Do you think I have time to document a quick report?”

“Yeah. I can try and get Gladio and Iris to come down to the station. I’ll go pick them up now.”

Ignis nodded, sitting down at his computer. Noctis left for Gladio’s, constantly looking out of his rearview mirror. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Gladio refused to go with him. He just figured he would address the problem somehow if it arose, like he always did. He pulled up in front of the Amicitia home. He could see two plainclothes police officers parked a few houses down from Gladio’s. Making his way up the steps and knocking on the door, he hoped that Gladio wouldn’t give him any shit.

“Noctis!” Iris opened the door, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m going to be your escort. But, first…” Noctis hesitated. “I need you and Gladio to come down to the station.”

“What the fuck for?” Gladio appeared behind Iris and pulled the door open a little wider. “Where’s our real escort?”

“I am your escort. Really,” said Noctis. “But, please, before you go, would you two be willing to go on record? I swear, I will escort you safely to the border. I will coordinate a police escort from the border to your destination. And, I will make sure you have protection when you arrive at wherever you’re going.”

Iris looked at Gladio. He sighed and crossed his arms.

“We’re still going to Altissia.” Gladio muttered. “You’d better not be fucking with us.”

Noctis smiled. “Thank you, Gladio. Are you ready?”

Gladio went back inside to retrieve the luggage. As he walked back to the front door, he turned around and stood in silence for a moment as he looked at the house. Iris did the same, hugging him from the side and leaning her head into his chest. She began sniffling. Noctis felt uncomfortable; he remembered how he felt the last time he intruded upon a private moment. He turned away, looking at his patrol car to give them some privacy. He felt a little twinge in his chest, then cleared his throat.

“Are you ready?” Noctis repeated.

“Yeah,” Gladio responded softly.

They drove off and Noctis could see the plainclothes officers follow them back to the station. Iris looked nervous as they made their way to an interrogation room.

“Are you sure we’re going to be able to make it to Altissia?” She was biting a thumbnail.

Noctis placed a hand on her shoulder.

“The escorts and protection are being coordinated as we speak, Iris. You’ll be okay. You don’t have to worry.” Noctis had no way of knowing that for sure. The only thing he really knew was that he was going to get them to Galdin Quay and Altissia unharmed.

Gladio and Iris were escorted in the room and Noctis watched through the glass as the interviewer started the tape. He walked over to his desk. Ignis was alternating between writing on some documents and typing on his computer.

“Is everything set?” Noctis asked.

“Almost. The only thing that isn’t finished is the witness protection in Altissia, but it should be by the time Gladio and Iris get there.” He looked at Noctis. “Did he give you a hard time?”

“No. I think he’s just tired of resisting. There’s really no point anymore.”

The interview lasted almost an hour. Gladio and Iris made sure that they told everything that they knew.

“We want you to find out what happened to Prompto. Who did this,” said Gladio to Noctis. They were out in the precinct lobby, the siblings sitting on a bench while Noctis stood over them. He put an arm around Iris and pulled her close. “We loved him.”

Noctis nodded. “Come on.”

He led them to the car. Noctis could see the same plainclothes officers that he saw earlier nearby and figured that they were going to follow them. The three got into the car and drove off, with the other car behind them. Noctis drove for a while with no incident until they got about five miles from the border.

“Noctis,” said Gladio, concerned. He was looking out the back window and saw that the officer’s car was cut off by a black luxury car.

“Gladdy?” Iris turned around in the passenger’s seat to look at her brother. “What’s wrong?”

Noctis looked in the rearview mirror and gripped the steering wheel tight. He could see the car continuing to follow them. He sped up and the car did the same. They left the city streets and merged onto a busy highway. There was a lot of traffic, but the black car still managed to follow closely. The patrol car was far behind and Noctis could see them moving back and forth to switch lanes, but they were trapped and couldn’t make their way near Noctis.

“Noctis!” Gladio’s voice was panicky and Iris wailed.

Noctis sped up as fast as he could. He began to weave in and out of the traffic, passing the surrounding cars to the best of his ability. He was going so fast that the cars were nothing but a blur. He knew that one wrong move would annihilate his vehicle and everyone inside of it. The black car began doing the same, skillfully making its way through the traffic. He could see Iris grip Gladio’s hand out of the corner of his eye.

“Just hold on!” Noctis yelled. He could see the exit for the border. In the distance, several armed border patrol guards were located at the gate. Noctis sped up even faster and took the exit, coming close to clipping a barrier. He barely avoided it by making a sharp swerve to the right and Gladio and Iris cried out as they were flung into the doors. Noctis continued to speed towards the border gate, with the car still following him. He was so close.

As Noctis sped towards the gate, a guard got up from his post. He got up slowly, trying to figure out what was going on, then began to run to stand in front of the gate. Noctis was still barreling towards the border at over 100 miles per hour. The guard held out his hands, fingers spread. He was pumping and waving them and was screaming for Noctis to stop. Several other guards ran up, their rifles ready, and Noctis could see the Gatling guns on top of the two gate towers being aimed at him and the black car.

Noctis stepped on the brake hard. He had no other choice; in addition to having several guns aimed at him, he was only about 200 feet away from the gate. They skidded and Noctis tried to keep control of the car as Gladio and Iris screamed again. The black car stopped just in time before it slammed into Noctis’. It skidded off the road and crashed into a concrete wall. Noctis was stopped safely, barely 80 feet away from the gate. He looked at the other car. It sat still for a moment, before backing up and speeding off, tires screeching. He saw several guards running towards them, pointing their rifles at the car and screaming. He grabbed his badge and exited slowly, holding his hands up.

“Detective Noctis Caelum, CCPD! Don’t shoot! I have Iris and Gladio Amicitia!”

A guard marched up to him, grabbing his badge out of his hand. He examined it, then thrust it into Noctis’ chest.

“You might want to try to be a little bit more careful, next time.” He scowled, then looked into the car, speaking a little calmer. “Iris, Gladio. Your escort is waiting.”

The two jumped out of the car, still visibly shaken. Gladio went to the trunk and grabbed the luggage, while Iris ran over and flung herself into Noctis’ arms.

“Thank you, Noctis.” She was crying and hugging him tight. “Thank you.”

“Be safe,” Noctis said quietly as he put an arm around her. Gladio made his way over to them and Iris let go. He stared at Noctis then, suddenly, dropped his luggage and pulled Noctis into a crushing hug.

“Gladio,” Noctis squeaked out. Iris giggled, wiping her tears away. “Can’t…breathe…”

Gladio let go of Noctis, who was gasping a little.

“I’m sorry about what happened the other day.” Gladio was ashamed. “We probably wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you and Detective Scientia. Thank you.”

“Gladio, if it weren’t for you and Iris, we wouldn’t have key information to continue our case. What you two did was very brave.” He held out his hand and Gladio shook it.

“Iris, Gladio,” said the guard as he nodded towards the gate. “Come on.”

They walked with the guard and Noctis watched them until they were out of sight. He truly hoped that they would get to Altissia safe and find whatever they were looking for; whatever would make them happy. But, seeing as how they were looking for Prompto, Noctis supposed that would never be the case.

***

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” responded Noctis. He was back at the station and was sitting with Ignis, his elbow propped up on his desk. Noctis was leaning into his hand, looking down at his shaking knee. His anxiety was coming back, slowly infiltrating his body like how dye diffuses in water.

“Noctis…” Ignis began. He was sitting rigidly in his chair, a fretful look on his face. “You’re not safe anymore. We need to tell Commander Leonis.”

Noctis sighed and his knee kept bouncing. The car chase affected him more than he thought. He had no idea how the three of them made it to the gate alive. Noctis drove back to the precinct with shaking hands and he got about halfway before he had to pull over and throw up.

“And say what, exactly?” He looked at Ignis and retorted a little harsher than he wanted to. “That I’m too afraid of the boogeyman to work on the case?”

Ignis just stared at him and Noctis felt horrible.

“I’m sorry Ignis. I don’t mean to take it out on you.”

“I know.”

Noctis looked at the wall clock. It was almost noon.

“Hey, it’s almost lunch time. You should eat something.”

Ignis smiled. “I believe that’s my line.”

Before they could get up to do anything, an angry Talcott rushed over to Noctis’ desk.

“I heard what happened at La Cuerpa last night,” Talcott spat. “Thanks for fucking up my case.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “You didn’t have a case to begin with. Now get out of my way.”

Noctis stood up from his chair and pushed Talcott aside. He and Ignis started to walk away when Talcott yelled after him.

“I know you’ve been going to Argentum’s apartment on your own,” said Talcott and Noctis froze. Ignis looked confused. Talcott began to speak louder.

“I saw you with my own eyes, stumbling drunk into his complex by yourself when I was in District Seven the night before. What are you doing there, drunk and without your partner, Noctis?”

Noctis turned around, clenching a fist.

“Go fuck yourself, Hester. I wasn’t fucking drunk. I went back there to investigate, why else?” Noctis crossed his arms. “Don’t be mad because we found out more about the drugs in La Cuerpa in a day than you have since you’ve started your investigation. Come at me with some bullshit again and I’ll knock your teeth out.” Other people were starting to look at them. He turned back around and grabbed Ignis. “Let’s go.”

The men were silent as they drove to District Seven to get something to eat. They chose a small, but fancy, pizza place not too far from Prompto’s; the plan was to walk to his complex after lunch. They didn’t talk until after they placed their orders with the waitress.

“Is what Talcott said true?” Ignis sounded disappointed and it drove Noctis crazy with guilt.

“Yes,” Noctis responded. He told Ignis the truth and made a promise to always do so, from now on.

“What were you doing there drunk, Noctis? Do you know what this could do? This could compromise the case.”

“I know,” said Noctis, annoyed. He shut his eyes, trying to calm himself. “I know. I don’t know what I was doing. It was stupid. I went back there, thinking I could somehow find something that we overlooked. I wasn’t thinking clearly and I fucked up, okay? I messed up.”

The waitress brought their food and they fell silent again, eating their lunch. Noctis could feel something start to change between them and he wanted to stop it while he still could.

“Ignis.” Ignis looked up from his food. “I don’t want to lie to you anymore. You’re my partner and…” Noctis’ heart was beating against his chest. “My friend. You need to be involved. I won’t go to Prompto’s alone again, and I won’t ever keep anything from you. Okay?”

Ignis considered this for a moment, then gave a small smile and nodded.

“Okay.”

Noctis let out a breath and smiled back. They finished their lunch and began to walk down the street to Prompto’s. They walked past the concierge and Noctis noticed Weskham staring at the two of them. He said hello to the man and Weskham greeted him back, but his facial expression was noticeably different and made Noctis feel uneasy.

They arrived at the elevators. Ignis looked at Noctis when he inserted the Prompto’s key into the keycard reader and, before he could say anything, Noctis spoke.

“Weskham gave me their third key in case we needed to continue to go in and out of Prompto’s apartment. Ordinarily, you need to insert a key in the reader to get to the penthouse floors, but it was disabled for the initial investigation. They plan on changing the locks when we’re done and we can destroy this key.”

“Oh…”

They arrived at the 18th floor and walked down the hall. Noctis turned to Prompto’s door, then turned to Eden’s door.

“I just want to see if she’s doing okay, nothing else,” said Noctis.

He knocked several times, but there was no answer. He began to grow fearful as he contemplated Eden’s fate. He wondered if Ardyn found out that he and Ignis had talked to her. Noctis started to feel dazed as he continued to knock, hoping and pleading that she would answer the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he refocused.

“She’s not there,” said Ignis. “Let’s go.”

They entered Prompto’s apartment, looking at the blood on the walls that held an entirely different meaning now. Entering the bedroom, they immediately began looking for the spot that Gladio described. Gladio had explained that there was a small crystal figurine of Shiva in a corner on Prompto’s desk. It was actually a switch that would release some books located at the bottom left section of his bookshelf. They found the figurine and tilted it back, then heard something fall forward. A row of book spines was a façade for a secret shelf, which was now revealed.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” said Noctis, hushed and amazed.

They made their way over to the shelf and Ignis leaned over to gaze into the alcove. Inside, he found another box. Unlike the ornate one pulled out from underneath the bed, this box was made of plain cardboard. He pulled it out and they sat on the chaise, in front of the television. Ignis placed the box on his lap and opened it with unease. Inside, there were several discs, like the ones that Prompto had made with Gladio. Only, the new discs had names written on them instead of dates.

“Mary,” Noctis read off of one disc. He grabbed one after another. “Lucia, Rain, Starla, Elissa, Liana, Lula. Juniper. Thora.” Noctis shook his head as he went through the box. There were probably close to 300 discs. “Christ, Ignis. How many are in here?

“Too many,” said Ignis as he put the box on the coffee table. He grabbed a disc and walked over to the disc player. “One is too many.”

He sat back down on the couch next to Noctis and grabbed the remote. Turning the television on and pressing play, a young woman popped on the screen. She looked like she was about sixteen. She was naked and propped up on Prompto’s pillows. She ran her hand through long curly hair that was strawberry blonde and giggled. Prompto zoomed in to focus on her breasts, then up to her face. Her eyes were sparkling.

_“Tell me your name, baby.”_

She smiled, biting her lip.

 _“Candy.”_ She tried to make her tone sensuous and playful.

_“Candy, huh? Do you taste sweet like candy? How old are you?”_

She licked her lips and cocked her head. Prompto zoomed out more as she began to spread her legs and touch herself.

 _“I'll be sixteen soon. And I'm sweet like a lollipop,”_  Candy spread her legs wider. _“Why don’t you lick me and find out how sweet?”_

Prompto moaned and Noctis could hear him move behind the camera. He saw Prompto extend his hand to Candy at the bottom of the screen, passing her a joint.

_“I will…fuck, I will. But, why don’t we smoke this first? It’ll put you in the mood. It’s some good shit that I got from my friend, Ardyn. He works at that club you dance at. You know, La Cuerpa?”_

Noctis frowned. That portion didn’t sound right.

“Why would he mention that?”

Ignis continued to look at the screen with disgust. “Why would he mention what?”

“That part about getting his stuff from Ardyn. Where he worked. Reminding Candy where _she_ worked. Why say anything at all? None of what he said makes sense." Noctis paused, thinking. "Was he trying to name drop Ardyn in the video for some reason?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not sure how much more I can watch. This is deplorable.”

Noctis looked back at the screen. He was watching Prompto mount his camera to the tripod that was positioned in front of his bed. Prompto had a glassy, blank look and Noctis could tell he was high too, based on what he had seen in other videos. Prompto made his way to the bed and climbed on top of Candy, kissing her as he pushed her legs wider, then hooked one over his hip. Noctis could feel an absurd sense of jealousy rise in him as he saw that Candy was one of the girls that Prompto ended up fucking. As Prompto began thrusting into her at a steady pace, Noctis could hear them start to moan. He looked away.

“That’s okay, I don’t think we need to watch this anymore.” He grabbed the remote and turned the television off, setting the remote down on the table next to the box. Irritated, he yelled and grabbed a pillow off the chaise to throw it across the room.

“What the fuck is going on, Ignis?”

“I don’t know,” he responded, looking at the box. “But I’m starting to think that Prompto is not dead.”

Suddenly, the two men heard a voice behind them, coming from the doorway of Prompto’s room. They stood up immediately and drew their weapons.

“You’re right.”

Ignis squinted, his brow creasing. He lowered his gun slightly.

“…Verstael? Verstael Besithia?”

The older man tried to smile. Noctis thought it looked more like a grimace.

“In the flesh.”

“What are you doing here?” Noctis raised his voice, continuing to point his gun at Verstael. “I’m tired of this. I need answers!”

“Well, you’ll get them,” said Verstael. He began moving closer, then raised his hands as both Noctis and Ignis pointed their guns at his head. Noctis yelled again.

“Don’t fucking move!”

“I know where Prompto is,” cried Verstael. Noctis felt as if he just took a sledgehammer to the chest. His gun lowered slightly.

“What?”

“I know where Prompto is,” Verstael repeated. He dropped his hands. “So, don’t shoot me.”

Ignis dropped his gun and Noctis followed suit.

“You know where he is? Is he alive?” Ignis asked.

“Yes, he’s very alive. And I can take you to him.”

***

Gentiana was a nervous wreck the day following the La Cuerpa incident. She was extremely stressed out as a result of several things going on in her life at the moment. Mainly, she was concerned about the previous night. She couldn’t believe that she had done something so stupid all in the name of helping Noctis who, truthfully, didn’t mean anything to her. So what if he told Ravus about her working at the club and her association with Prompto? She would deny it and Ravus would never believe Noctis over her, anyway. But, as she cried in Noctis’ arms the other night, she realized that helping him was the right thing to do. It was the only thing to do. She was just worried about her plan. It was a shitty one and she knew it, but it was the only way Noctis would have been able to get in the club.

She knew about the girls. She had known for quite a while. She had seen several of her coworkers disappear before her eyes; she had seen female members of the club, only seeking a fun night, enter La Cuerpa and never emerge. Every day, she grew more frightened and waited for the other shoe to drop. Like Iris, she had grown close to Prompto and he tried to protect her, but the protection would only last so long. Unlike Iris, Gentiana never engaged in a romantic or sexual relationship with him. Rather, Prompto was like a little brother, but she still gave him a piece of her heart.

She sat with Ravus at his home, eating dinner. She picked at her food and looked sad, which Ravus noticed.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” His tone was soft and sensitive, totally unlike the Ravus that everyone else knew. He extended his kindness only to Luna and Gentiana, as he considered them to be the two most important things in his life. He was concerned to see his fiancée so unhappy.

Gentiana looked up from her food, giving Ravus a weak smile.

“I’m okay.” Ravus looked at her, not really believing what she was saying. “I’m just worried about Pryna.”

“That fucking dog,” Ravus said, shaking his head. His clamped his mouth shut and looked at Gentiana, remorseful. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I just…I just hate to see you so sad over a dog. We can always get you a new one. Okay?”

“Okay, honey.”

Ravus said nothing else and he finished his dinner. He got up and walked to Gentiana, grabbing a hand to pull her gently out of her chair. She stood up and Ravus wrapped his arms around her, moaning low as he felt her curves press against his hard body.

“Let me try to cheer you up,” he whispered in her ear. His hot breath tickled her and she laughed a little bit, turning her cheek into her shoulder to hide her ear. She then turned her face to his and kissed him deeply.

They walked to Ravus’ room with him leading her by the hand. As they passed Luna’s room, Gentiana looked in. Luna was sitting at her desk working on her computer and listening to music. She had her headphones in and was bobbing her head with the music and Gentiana smiled. As they passed the threshold of his room, Ravus grabbed Gentiana and twirled her around a bit before they fell to the bed. She laughed again.

“I absolutely cannot stand when you're sad,” Ravus said, kissing her face and neck. “I always want to hear your beautiful laugh.”

They stood on their knees on the bed and undressed each other slowly. As they presented their naked bodies to the other, Ravus immediately began rubbing his hands all over her. Gentiana closed her eyes and savored the feeling, moaning as she felt his fingers gently trail down her stomach and between her legs. She spread her legs wider, granting Ravus’ fingers access and he slid them into her at an unhurried speed, grabbing the back of her head and kissing her in a manner that shook her to the core.

“Ravus,” Gentiana cried out and Ravus brought them down to the bed, fingers still inside of her. He rolled on top of her and began to thrust his fingers faster, rubbing her clit with his thumb and kissing her even deeper. It didn’t take her long to come and, after, she rolled on top of him and he slid inside of her.

They made love slowly, Gentiana leaning her head back and touching her breasts as she rode Ravus. He let her control the pace for a while, but eventually flipped her on her back and began thrusting into her urgently. He continued to speed up his pace and she knew he was close. He sat up on his knees and spread her legs wide, holding them by the ankles and they both moaned.

“Gentiana, fuck…” Ravus said with a grunt as he came. Gentiana came again shortly after, clenching tightly around Ravus and he gave a little whimper. He dropped her ankles and fell on top of her, their sweaty bodies embracing. After a while, Ravus pulled out of her and turned to the side and onto his back.

“Do you feel better?” Ravus asked, grinning. He was looking up at the ceiling. When Gentiana didn’t answer him, he frowned and he turned his head to see her crying. Gentiana turned her own head, looking at Ravus with watery eyes.

“Ravus, I…” A hot tear slid out of her eye and onto a pillow.

Ravus propped himself up on an elbow to look at her, worried.

“Gentiana? What’s wrong?”

“I’m pregnant.” She sat up and began crying freely. “I’m pregnant.”

Ravus looked at her, not saying anything, and they stared at each other for a moment. He was expressionless and she felt her chest cramp.

“Say something,” she whispered. “Please, Ravus.”

He sat up straighter and grabbed her in a tight embrace. Gentiana sighed and clutched back, still crying. Ravus pulled back and caressed her face with both hands.

“I’m going to be a father,” he said softly. He was in awe. “Oh, man…” He hugged her again.

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course not. You’re the love of my life, Titi. I will be with you and our child, forever.”

He placed a hand on her stomach and they kissed lovingly. He wiped at her tears and kissed her again, this time with more passion, and was pushing her back onto the mattress when screams pierced the air. The two of them jumped, startled.

“That’s Luna!” Ravus jumped out of bed, pulling on his boxers. He ran over to his dresser to get his gun.

“Ravus, no! What are you doing?” Gentiana’s heart was pounding so hard, it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

“I’m going to help my sister.” He began rummaging around a drawer for his gun. “Stay here and don’t open the door for anyone until I come back.”

“There’s no need.”

Upon hearing the voice, Gentiana began screeching.

“No!”

Ravus turned around, his back against the dresser and the gun still in the drawer. He looked at Gentiana, then at Ardyn who was standing in the bedroom doorway. Ardyn was flanked by two men with AK-47s. More men were behind him in the hallway.

“What the fuck is this? Who are you?”

Ardyn cocked his head and smiled.

“You don’t need to know.”

Ravus tried to turn and grab his gun but Ardyn was quicker. He drew a mini-revolver from inside his coat and shot the back of Ravus’ left ankle and knee. Ravus cried out as he crashed into the dresser and Gentiana began screaming uncontrollably, pleading for mercy.

“Pick him up,” Ardyn ordered to the guards. “Bring him to the bed.”

The guards obeyed, hauling Ravus up and throwing him on the bed next to Gentiana. She immediately went to Ravus’ side but was pulled back. She screamed and Ardyn backhanded her, sending her sprawling and away from Ravus. Ravus groaned and tried to sit up, only to do so in vain.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out? Your little ploy to get Noctis in the club was flawed from the beginning.” Ardyn shook his head. “You’re very foolish.”

“Ardyn…”

“I didn’t want it to come to this, but foolish girls have to pay for their mistakes. You brought this upon yourself. And now Luna and your lover have to suffer, too.”

“Ardyn, you don’t have to do this. Please.”

“I always test drive the girls,” Ardyn said as he began unbuckling his pants. “Unless they are very special. The special ones, like Luna, are left untouched until they are sold. Unfortunately, while you are breathtaking Gentiana, you are not a special one.”

Gentiana continued to weep.

“Please, no. I’ll do anything.”

She reached for Ravus again with one hand and instinctively placed the other on her abdomen. Ravus grabbed her hand weakly as Ardyn looked at her, smiling as the comprehension set in.

“Ah…you are with child?” Ardyn laughed. “You’ll bring in extra at the auction then. There’s always a fetishist. Of course, your baby will be disposed of once you have it. I’ll make sure of that. Now turn around and get on your hands and knees.” When Gentiana didn’t move, Ardyn drew his gun on her.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Ardyn repeated through gritted teeth. He pulled back the revolver’s hammer. Gentiana covered her eyes and screamed into her hands. “Do not think you are indispensable.”

Gentiana slowly got on all fours and turned around, presenting her naked body to Ardyn. As she faced Ravus, she looked into his eyes. He was still coherent and he looked back at her, a tear sliding down a cheek. Blood was steadily seeping out of his leg as he ran a shaking finger along the back of Gentiana’s hand. She dropped her head, her body wracked with sobs.

“Titi…” His voice was weak.

“Please don’t make Ravus watch this,” Gentiana begged.

“As you wish.”

Ardyn aimed his revolver at Ravus and pulled the trigger, shooting him in his forehead.

“I’ll make you watch Ravus die, instead.”

Gentiana howled and Ravus’ body began to twitch as his life faded away. Ardyn grabbed her and forced himself inside of her while pushing her closer Ravus’ dying body. He violated her slowly and had one of his guards stand at the side of the bed, aiming his rifle at her head. Ardyn was trying to make sure she kept her eyes open to look at Ravus. She did as she was told, looking at him as he died with his eyes still open. They were vacant, like Gentiana’s heart.

“Such an unfortunate end to the Fleuret name,” Ardyn laughed as he pushed her legs further apart with his knees.

She tried to force herself to become completely numb as she continued to be raped. Eventually, she felt Ardyn speed up. He thrusted hard, pulling her onto him roughly and digging his nails into her hips. Their bodies slapped together, creating a loud sound that made want to Gentiana vomit. Ardyn grabbed a fist full of her hair, yanking her head back as he fucked her as hard as he could. She could feel something trickle down her inner thigh and assumed it was blood. After a few more excruciating minutes, she felt him stiffen as he spilled into her. He quickly pulled out of her and pushed her down onto her stomach, next to Ravus. She turned to nuzzle her head into his bloodied hair and kissed his shoulder.

“Too bad you’re already pregnant,” said Ardyn as he tucked himself back into his pants. “I believe our genetics would create a fine looking child. Take her away.”

Ardyn turned to leave the room. Gentiana was hauled up from the bed and was about to scream when Ardyn twirled around to face her again, lifting a finger to point at her.

“If you scream or try to run, I will stab you in the stomach and fuck you until you bleed out.”

Ardyn walked out of the room and his cronies followed, dragging Gentiana down the long hallway. When they passed Luna’s room, Gentiana saw that she was gone. They passed through the foyer and she was greeted by the sight of the mangled, bloodied bodies of the butler and kitchen maid. They looked like they were hacked apart by a machete. She pressed her lips together to try and suppress her scream as they took her from the house and threw her in the back of a car. As she fell in, she hit another body. It was Luna, who was unhurt.

“Luna!” Gentiana cried out. Luna looked at her with wide eyes and brought a shaking finger to Gentiana’s lips to silence her.

“Be quiet,” Luna whispered. She looked at Gentiana’s naked body, then back at her face. She then asked a question that she already knew the answer to.

“Ravus?”

Gentiana’s face crumbled and she shook her head. Luna closed her eyes and tried to hold back tears then grabbed the other woman. Holding onto each other tight, the car began to drive off. They sobbed as they wondered whether or not they would live through the night.


	6. Maelstrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finally travels to meet the man at the center of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as violent and dark as the last one. A lot of questions are answered while new ones emerge. What's the deal with Ardyn? What will happen once Prompto and Noctis meet? Will they bone hard, or will they bone _super_ hard? How will they get out of the situation? We'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> Also, SHAMELESS PLUG: follow my [Tumblr](https://ipacialiera.tumblr.com/) so I can bother you with my dumb stories and other bullshit.
> 
> Enjoy!

Noctis and Ignis watched as Verstael inched his way closer to them. He was trying to sit down in a chair near the chaise, but could see that the two detectives were still clutching their pistols.

“Please,” said Verstael. “I’m not going to hurt you or do anything unwise. I need your help.”

He made his way next to the chaise and sat down in a nearby chair. Noctis and Ignis put their weapons back into their holsters and sat down, watching Verstael. Noctis spoke first.

“How did you get in here? How did you know that we were coming here?”

“Weskham. Weskham works for me. I’ve been paying him to keep an eye on Prompto while he lived here. He’s okay, trust me. There’s no need to apprehend him. He wanted to help.”

“So, Prompto’s alive,” said Ignis. Noctis could feel his heart flutter. “Where is he? Who was the the burned corpse that we found?”

“Don’t fuck with us,” Noctis cautioned. “If we find out that any of the information you tell us is false, I will kill you myself.”

Verstael swallowed and nodded. He wiped his sweaty palms on his knees and sat back in the chair.

“Prompto is indeed my son,” he began. “He was put up for adoption immediately after his birth. I found him when he was eight years old. He was in foster care and it took me since the day he was born to find him; he was lost in the system. His mother tried to give him the last name Besithia, but I…I told her that she needed to change it, so she gave him her name.”

“Why did you tell her to change it?” Ignis asked.

Verstael was silent for a moment. He looked down at the floor, nervous.

“She was a prostitute. I fell in love with her and was trying to get her to stop working, so we could marry and try to have a normal life. She got pregnant with Prompto before it could happen. You have to understand,” Verstael looked at Noctis and Ignis. He was beside himself. “I didn’t want to give him up, I didn’t! But…I…”

“A man like you couldn’t have an illegitimate child, especially with a whore. Right?” Noctis asked.

Verstael was red faced. “She wasn’t a whore. She was my lover. The mother of my child.” He paused. “I am a man of influence at Aldercapt Enterprises. I couldn’t let the information get out. But, rumors got out anyway.”

“What is a ‘man of influence’ doing with a prostitute?” Noctis crossed his arms. He was getting tired of listening to Verstael talk about his lost love. “Does this have anything to do with the case? If not, move on.”

Verstael scowled at Noctis.

“Noctis,” Ignis warned. Verstael continued.

“Despite my efforts, someone found out about my relationship with Prompto’s mother. This began the blackmail; I have been blackmailed ever since.”

“Blackmailed by whom?” Noctis asked. “To do what?”

***

_Verstael stormed down a long hallway that led to Iedolas Aldercapt’s executive suite in the Aldercapt Enterprises skyscraper. He pushed the suite’s doors open to see Iedolas sitting calmly at his desk, enjoying a drink._

_“Iedolas!” Verstael yelled, making his way closer to the desk. “How dare you!”_

_Iedolas snickered._

_“How dare I? How dare I do what?”_

_“Where is Gerarda?” Verstael asked, arriving at the edge of the desk and slamming his hands on its top to lean on it. “Where did you send her?”_

_“I sent her where she belongs,” responded Iedolas. “With all of the other sluts.”_

_“Where is she? Please, tell me,” Verstael begged. “I’m sorry for what I did to you. But, I love her.”_

_Iedolas maintained a calm front, but Verstael could see him grip his glass tighter._

_“To cheat on me,” said Iedolas in a low voice. He set his glass down on his desk and swung his chair around to look out the window, staring at the Insomnia cityscape. “To cheat on me with a prostitute, to impregnate her with a fucking…” He spat out the next word. “Bastard. That is disgusting.”_

_He swung back around, looking at Verstael in the eyes._

_“But, to say that you loved her, that...” Iedolas shook a finger at Verstael. “That is unforgivable.”_

_“Where is she?”_

_“You said you loved me,” Iedolas continued, ignoring him. “Was that a lie? What did I ever do to drive you between the legs of a prostitute? I gave you everything. You wouldn’t be anything without me.”_

_“Please. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I gave up my son. Isn’t that enough?”_

_“Hmm. Well, maybe you should think before you act.” Iedolas took another drink. “I sold her. I doubt you’ll ever see her again.”_

_Verstael choked out a sob, dropping his head. His arms, still perched on top of Iedolas’ desk, started shaking before they eventually gave out and he collapsed to the floor, crying. Iedolas’ lip curled._

_“Oh, please.”_

_Verstael began crawling over to Iedolas. When he reached him, he began grabbing at a pant leg, looking up through his tears._

_“Please. I beg of you. Get her back. I’ll do anything.”_

_Iedolas looked down at the beseeching man, thinking and grinning._

_“Well, you can do two things.” Iedolas’ stopped grinning. “Selling your whore made me realize how lucrative the sex business is. I want in. I will need someone who I can trust to run it. I cannot trust you, really, but I can trust that you won’t do anything stupid, seeing as how your little escapades produced an illegitimate child. It would be unfortunate if the public got a hold of the information right at the beginning of your burgeoning career with Aldercapt Enterprises._

_“Secondly...” Iedolas shifted in his chair. He began undoing his pants. “You can allow me to shove my cock down your throat. You know, since you are already down there.”_

***

“Verstael?” Noctis was waving a hand. “Hello?”

Verstael came out of his stupor and looked at Noctis.

“I’m sorry. But, I can’t tell you. Not yet. All I can say is that the trafficking was started by someone virtually untouchable and has been going on for 23 years.”

Noctis and Ignis were stunned.

“What about the drugs?” Ignis asked. “When did that start?”

“That started recently. Only a few months. The group has been supplied drugs, but never the supplier until now. I’m sure you’ve seen the bags with the green face on them. The drug network spreads across Eos even more than the trafficking.”

“You need to tell us about your involvement with all of this and what exactly your blackmail entails, now,” said Noctis. “You said you needed our help. We can’t help unless we know more facts.”

Verstael looked at Noctis and Ignis pathetically.

“I’m being blackmailed to run the drug and trafficking ring. I have been blackmailed to oversee the trafficking operations ever since its inception.”

“You need to tell us who the leader of the entire operation is,” said Ignis.

Verstael was silent, but Noctis could tell that they were close to finding the truth. Noctis’ mind was trying to quickly figure out how Verstael’s information fit with everything else he had learned throughout the investigation. He believed that there could only be one answer but wasn’t completely sure.

“Verstael,” said Noctis, pressing him. He was trying to bluff his way to the truth. “I know it’s Aldercapt.” Noctis could just barely see an arm tense and shake and knew he was correct. “Why is he blackmailing you?”

He looked at Noctis with a quivering lip. He then cried out, exhaling sharply. His shoulders sagged.

“We were lovers,” confessed Verstael, voice wavering. “I cheated on him with Gerarda, Prompto’s mother. He was scorned and tried to blackmail me to do what he wanted. I did whatever he told me to do, trying to hide the truth. La Cuerpa was created by Iedolas as a front to try and make the drug and trafficking money clean. I oversee the operations for the both networks, entirely, to include activity at the club.”

“How does Prompto factor in to all of this?” Ignis asked. “How did he become a recruiter for the sex trade?”

“Iedolas threatened to kill Prompto after I found him,” answered Verstael. “He made me promise that, once he was of age, Prompto would start working for him. He made me promise that I would essentially give him Prompto so he could do as he wished. As Prompto got deeper in the operations, he began blackmailing Prompto, too, to make sure he continued recruiting. Iedolas constantly threatened to expose what Prompto was doing. Sometimes he would threaten to kill him. Prompto was relentlessly intimidated and followed.”

“Blackmail to perpetuate blackmail,” said Ignis.

“A…” Noctis whispered. He looked at Ignis. “The A in Prompto’s diary didn’t stand for Ardyn. It stood for Aldercapt.”

“Speaking of Ardyn,” said Ignis. “Tell us of his involvement.”

“Tell us more about Prompto’s blackmail and his side of the operations,” added Noctis.

Verstael shook his head. “It’s not my place. You’ll just have to wait until you see Prompto.”

Noctis felt his heart flutter again.

“When will that be?”

“As soon as possible. It will be hard because you two are being watched. But, I have my own connections.” Verstael looked at Noctis. “Only you can come. He only wants to see you.”

Noctis froze and Ignis immediately shook his head.

“Definitely not. We are partners, we both go.” Noctis nodded but knew that he had to see Prompto alone. He had to.

Verstael shrugged and began to get up from his chair.

“Bringing only Noctis is immutable. Prompto will not talk to anyone else. So, if you insist on seeing him together, you will not see him at all.”

“Wait!” Noctis yelled. He looked at Ignis, desperate. “Prompto is instrumental to this case. I don’t think we’re going to be able to solve this without him, Ignis. We need to get him to talk.”

Ignis scrutinized Noctis, then Verstael.

“Why does he only want to see Noctis? How does he even know who he is?”

“I do not know. All I know is that he requested him by name.”

“Ignis, we need to do this. We’ve come this far. We need to finish it.” Noctis was begging now, not only because he wanted to see Prompto, but because this was really the only way they would find out the complete truth.

As Ignis thought about the proposition, Noctis hoped that he would approach the situation with his usual logic. Ignis looked reluctant, but nodded. Noctis exhaled and smiled.

“Thank you.”

“We need 24 hours,” said Ignis. He was looking at Verstael. “We need to report everything to our commander at the precinct. We also need to prepare Noctis for the travel.”

“All right. Be back here in 24 hours. Tonight is your last time to investigate the penthouse, so make sure you retrieve any evidence that you need.” Verstael started to walk out. “If you are not here in exactly 24 hours, Noctis, your opportunity will be lost and you will not have another one.”

Noctis and Ignis watched Verstael walk out.

“Well…that was unexpected,” said Noctis.

Ignis removed his glasses to rub at his eyes and shook his head.

“Very. Let’s get the evidence we need and head out.” They stood up and he grabbed the box of discs off of the table, then removed his cellphone from his pocket. “It’s getting late. I’ll call Commander Leonis to see if he’s still at the…”

Ignis’ phone began to buzz in his hand. He looked at the caller ID and raised his eyebrows.

“It’s Commander Leonis,” he said, answering and lifting the phone to his ear. “Yes, sir?”

“Ignis!” Cor was frantic. “Where are you and Noctis?”

“We just got done investigating the Argentum apartment for the last time,” responded Ignis. “We have some information to tell you that I think is--"

“Not now!” Cor interrupted. “I need you two to head over to District Nine. The gate has been breached and there’s been a shooting and what looks to be a kidnapping. It…” He continued quietly. “It was at the Fleuret estate and it’s not looking good. Doesn’t Noctis date Luna Fleuret?”

Ignis looked at Noctis with mild horror. Noctis made a face, silently asking what was wrong.

“Yes.” Ignis’ voice was feeble. “Yes. We’ll be there immediately.” He hung up.

“What was that all about?”

Ignis looked at Noctis. He didn’t respond immediately, but Noctis could see the distress on his face.

“Ignis, what was that phone call about?” Noctis was starting to get nervous. “Was it about my father? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” said Ignis as he moved closer to Noctis. He tried to grab Noctis’ shoulder, but Noctis yanked free of his grasp and looked at him, face wild.

“Tell me what the fuck is going on, Ignis!”

“It’s Luna. We need to go to District Nine.”

Noctis screamed and grabbed at his hair. He yelled some more and kicked the coffee table over, then grabbed a heavy candelabra and threw it with all of his might at the television, shattering the screen.

“Noctis!” Ignis yelled. “Calm yourself! We need to go!”

Ignis dragged Noctis out of Prompto’s apartment and they ran to their car. Ignis threw the box in the back seat as Noctis began crying.

“Ignis.” Ignis’ heart hurt at the sound of Noctis’ miserable voice. “You were right. I shouldn’t have gone to the club. I put everyone I love in danger. If Luna is sold…” He trailed off and continue to sob. He should have known that Ardyn would do something to her.

“Let’s not think about that,” Ignis replied, speeding out of District Seven. “Not yet.”

They arrived at the District Nine gate to see it bathed in blood. Police officers were swarming around the scene while the crime scene investigators began to work. Ignis pulled up to the gate and rolled his window down to talk to one of the officers.

“Detective Ignis Scientia,” he said as he flashed his badge. He grabbed Noctis’ badge and showed it to the officer. Noctis was unresponsive and was staring out the passenger window. “This is Detective Noctis Caelum. Give me a rundown of the situation, Officer…” He looked at the officer closer. It was Biggs Callux and Ignis grimaced. “Oh…it’s you.”

“Hi,” Biggs smiled. “Nice to see ya! You’ll be happy to know that I’m used to seeing dead bodies by now.” Biggs put his hands on his hips, thinking about what he said. “Or should you be sad?”

“I’ll be angry if you don’t tell me what’s going on here, immediately,” Ignis replied in a clipped tone.

“Yeah, okay.” Biggs refocused. “The main gate was ambushed by several black cars and SUVs. Witnesses say that there were at least six of them that pulled up to the gate and immediately started shooting the guards with high powered rifles. Once the guards were taken care of, the gate was breached and they headed to the Fleuret estate. They shot the guards at the gate then breached that one as well. You’ll have to speak with the officers at the Fleuret home to find out more.”

Ignis nodded. “We’ll be there if you need us.”

Ignis drove off. He looked at Noctis who was despondent. Pulling onto the estate grounds, he could see the red and blue lights of patrol cars still flashing, illuminating the front of the sprawling mansion. There were several cars parked in the front driveway and some on the lawn. There was also a crime scene unit van and Ignis could see Aranea milling about. He parked the car, looking at Noctis.

“Noctis, please.” Noctis was unmoving. “We need to find out what is going on.”

Ignis got out of the car and walked over to Noctis’ side. He opened the door, waiting for Noctis to move. He was about to pull him out of the car himself when Noctis unbuckled his seatbelt, rising from his seat. Ignis shut the door and Noctis stood by his side, mute.

“Come on,” said Ignis and they made their way to Aranea. Despite the circumstances, Ignis was glad to see her. He was ecstatic when her face brightened after seeing him; she was glad to see him, too.

“Aranea,” Ignis greeted.

“Hi, Iggy.” She looked at Noctis, her expression shifting from glad to a little sad. “Noctis.”

Noctis didn’t respond and Ignis looked at Aranea, shaking his head. She cleared her throat.

“Well,” she began. “The assailants entered the home forcefully, kicking the front door down and immediately murdering the butler. A kitchen maid was also captured and murdered. It looks like she may have been cleaning up after dinner. It’s probable that she heard the commotion from inside the kitchen, came out, tried to flee, then was attacked, based on the orientation of her body. The both of them have lacerations that go almost down to the bone, all over their bodies. The maid was nearly decapitated. Their injuries are consistent with blows with a sharp, broad, and thin blade. Most likely a machete.”

“Is that it?”

“I’m in charge of the downstairs scene. Auburnbrie is in charge of the upstairs scene.” She hesitated and pulled Ignis aside, turning away from Noctis a little.

“I’m not sure Noctis should go up there.”

“Why? Is it Luna?”

“No,” Aranea said, shaking her head. “It’s Luna’s brother.”

“I can hear you, you know,” said Noctis, behind them. “And I really couldn’t care less about Ravus. We hated each other.” He began walking towards the front steps. “Come on, Ignis.”

Aranea looked at Ignis, smiling a bit as they parted ways. He followed Noctis inside the house, the two of them looking at the mangled bodies of the butler and maid in the foyer. Other than the bodies and blood, Noctis felt that the downstairs looked the same as when he visited for dinner the other night. That night felt like it was lightyears away, that it belonged to a life that Noctis didn’t lead anymore and never would lead again. The two climbed the elaborate winding staircase to investigate the upper floor. Noctis was about to enter Luna’s room when Ignis stopped him.

“Let’s check Ravus’ room, first.”

They entered the room and saw more officers and two crime scene investigators. One was Dave Auburnbrie, who was standing above Ravus’ body, removing barely visible hairs from his body and putting it in an evidence tube. Noctis looked at Ravus. His body was losing its usual pastiness and was transitioning to a dull grayish color. His eyes were open and beginning to get that disconcerting cloudiness that belonged to only the dead.

“Hey, guys,” Dave greeted. He looked at Noctis, who was still pale and shaken. “You all right?”

“Yes,” he responded flatly. He forced himself to concentrate. “So what’s the deal here?”

“Well, cause of death is a single bullet to the forehead. From what I can see, it looks like it may be a bullet for some kind of revolver that was shot at mid-range, based on the size of the entry wound and the skin lesions at the site of the wound. There’s no exit wound. He was shot in his left ankle and knee, but they weren’t necessarily mortal injuries. I was able to remove those bullets. They didn’t hit any kind of artery and he would have survived if he got help before he bled out. And if he didn’t get popped in the head, I guess. I guarantee the bullets in his leg match the one that’s in his skull, but the coroner will have to get that one out. Based on the current stage of the post-mortem ocular opacity, I assess the time of death as being almost two hours ago.”

“The what now?” Noctis asked.

“The eye cloudiness,” responded Ignis. Noctis stared at him.

“Thanks, Professor Scientia.”

“Anyway,” Dave continued. He pointed at a dresser. “It seems that the deceased was standing over there when he was shot the first time, then dragged to the bed. There’s a puddle of blood over there, and a trail of blood leading to the bed. It’s assumed that he was over there to try and retrieve his gun; there’s a small pistol in one of the drawers.”

Noctis began tapping his finger against his right thigh. He was worried about Gentiana.

“Any sign of a female, other than Luna? Ravus had a fiancée named Gentiana who was probably here in the house.”

“No signs. But, if she was in the house at the time of Ravus’ death, then I am almost positive she was taken with Luna.”

Noctis gave a faint nod, feeling his body become heavy.

“There are some stains on the bed. Some are blood, the others I am assuming are semen. You’ll have to wait for a test. That’s all I have.”

“Thank you, Dave. As always,” said Ignis.

“No problem.” He playfully punched Ignis in the arm. “Still gonna see you at the Crow on Saturday? I’ll make sure to tell Aranea to sit by you at the table…”

“Um,” stammered Ignis. Noctis couldn’t help but smile a little. “Yes, yes. See you then.”

“I think we’re done here,” said Noctis, giving Ravus one last look. He thought that he might feel something for Ravus after seeing his body, but didn’t.

He and Ignis walked to Luna’s room. Noctis could smell her perfume as soon as he entered. He looked around. She still had posters up on her walls, like a teenager. Noctis always thought it was childish but, looking at them now, it was kind of endearing. He glanced at the bed. It was still neatly made and he had a flashback to the first time that they slept together; they were in her bed. It was slow and gentle and what he expected it to be with Luna. It was probably the first time he felt something close to love for anyone outside of his family. He looked away, feeling his throat tighten, and directed his attention to Ignis who was hovering near Luna’s desk.

“Find anything?”

Ignis was walking around the desk slowly. Her computer was still on, the keyboard hanging by its cord off the edge of the desk. Headphones were still plugged into her phone, which was on the floor and continuing to play music. A picture of her and Noctis and a few other small novelties were knocked over, as was her desk chair.

“Not really.”

“You know we’re just wasting time here, right?” Noctis asked. “You know what happened. You know who took her and Gentiana. The more time we waste here, more distance is put between us and them. It’ll be impossible to track them down, soon.”

“What do you propose we do then, Noctis?” Ignis sounded tired, dejected.

“There’s only one thing we can do. I need to see Prompto.”

***

“Fuck. No.”

Noctis and Ignis were back at the station. They were in Cor’s office, explaining what happened when they arrived at Prompto’s penthouse. They had explained everything that Verstael explained to them in great detail, and were now asking permission for Noctis to go alone to see Prompto.

“Sir,” said Noctis. “Please. This is the only way that we can continue the investigation. It’s also the only way we will be able to have a chance to save Luna and Gentiana. I’m certain that Prompto will have an idea of where Ardyn is, or at least the route that is used for the trafficking.”

“Noctis, do you know what you’re asking me? Are you really asking me to let you go on some trip to who knows where, alone, to chase after a man who was once supposedly dead who has been confirmed alive and is now a wanted criminal, to find another criminal who is obviously deranged? To destroy this massive drug and sex slavery network?”

“Uh…yes?”

“Noctis, you will die,” said Cor, point-blank. “One man cannot tackle this; you need the whole force. You’ll probably need all of the precincts in Insomnia to help if even just half of what you were told is true. Don't even get me started on the issue of Besithia. Give us some time to go over the evidence and organize something, then we can figure out--”

“Cor, please!” Ignis looked at the two men, wide eyed. “I have to do this. I have to try and make things right. I will never forgive myself if I don’t. You should know how I feel.”

Noctis knew he hit a nerve and was hoping that Cor would react with empathy instead of anger.

“Please. I need to move forward with this.”

“You know…” Cor sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. “You always begged me for candy when you were little. You would never leave me alone until I gave it to you. I suppose you haven’t changed.”

Noctis fought back a smile.

“Thank you, sir.”

“I want you and Scientia to give a detailed case brief to SWAT before you move out. Do it tomorrow morning. You need to also make sure you are fully equipped with whatever you need to get to your destination and what you need to safely return.” Cor paused. “I’ll take care of the arrangements for your father. We’ll make sure that he’s properly taken care of while you’re gone.”

Noctis sighed with relief and nodded.

“Thank you so much, sir.”

“Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind,” said Cor. Noctis and Ignis left his office and headed back to their desks.

“I cannot believe he agreed to it,” said Ignis.

“Yeah, me neither, actually.” Noctis began to think about how, at around this time tomorrow, he would be traveling to finally see Prompto. He had no idea what to expect or how he would react upon seeing the man who had been haunting his dreams for multiple days. He wondered if he would even be able to bring himself to talk to him, or even look at him. The investigation had morphed Noctis’ idea of Prompto into something he wasn’t sure he liked.

“You should get some sleep. You need to get as much rest as you can get.”

“You do too, Iggy. Tomorrow’s going to be hell.” Noctis looked at the other man for a moment. Hoping that it wouldn’t be too weird, he grabbed Ignis’ hand.

“Thank you for everything, Ignis. Again,” Noctis continued. “You’ve done so much for me over these last few days. I wish I hadn’t been such a dick to you for so long.”

Ignis shrugged. “The past is the past, Noctis. All we can do is live in the present.”

“I don’t know how to repay you for your kindness.”

Ignis smiled and gave Noctis’ hand a squeeze.

“My kindness doesn’t require repayment. But, if you insist…just make sure you come back here alive.”

Noctis nodded and let go of Ignis’ hand. He put on his jacket and started walking out the door.

“You’re not going to get rid of me that easily.”

Ignis hoped that he was right.

“Call me when you get home,” Ignis requested.

“Yeah, yeah.”

When Noctis left and it could be confirmed that no one else was around, Ignis sat down at his desk and allowed himself to cry. It was a brief, but intense, cry and he prayed for the investigation to be over soon. He feared for Noctis more than ever now.

***

Ignis was driving home when his phone rang. He answered it without looking at his caller ID, assuming it was Noctis.

“Did you get home okay?”

“Why, yes I did, thank you for asking.” It was a female’s voice.

“Aranea!” Ignis almost drove off the road. “I, oh…I thought you were Noctis.”

“Unfortunately not,” she responded. “Because, if I were, I’d be able to spend a lot more time with you.”

Ignis felt his entire body heat up. He struggled to concentrate on driving and talking to her at the same time.

“Yes, well…I’m sorry I had to postpone our dinner last night. We’ll have to schedule something again, soon.”

“Well, what are you doing right now? Are you busy? I was wondering if I could maybe come over to your place and we could have dinner there?”

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_

“Sure.”

“Great! I’ll bring some Thai over in about an hour, does that work?”

“Yes, sounds great. I’ll text you my address shortly.”

“Awesome!” Her voice then became low, seductive. “I can’t wait to see you, Ignis.”

“Yes,” he croaked out. “Same.”

They hung up and Ignis swerved into the nearest parking lot. He turned his car off and sat at the wheel, breathing hard, then leaned over and started banging his head. He felt his phone buzz again.

“Hello?”

“What’s wrong with you?” It was Noctis. “You sound like shit.”

“Aranea wants to come over,” Ignis almost screamed.

“Yes, man! So what’re you gonna do, hmm?” Noctis started teasing.

“Dinner, she’s bringing dinner. What do I do?”

“First, don’t sound like you’re going to die. Second, go get a nice wine. Third, be yourself. You’ll be fine.”

Ignis took a deep breath. He turned the keys in the ignition.

“Thank you Noctis.”

“Don’t knock boots too late though. We have an early brief tomorrow.” Noctis hung up before Ignis could respond.

Ignis texted Aranea his address, then hurried to the nearest store. He was about five minutes away from District Seven and decided to find something there. He ended up going to a small gift shop that had wines, cheeses, and other things. Ignis grabbed two bottles of his favorite wine, hoping Aranea would enjoy it as well. He noticed that they had a wide selection of candles and remembered what Noctis said. He looked at the large shelf of candles, lost, before he tucked the bottles of wine between an arm and his chest and grabbed one to smell it.

“Ugh…”

He smelled a few more before he started to feel foolish. They all smelled horrible and he was wasting time. He grabbed two random candles and checked out. He had about thirty minutes before Aranea would show up. He practically sprinted to his apartment, showering fast, and tried to make his apartment as welcoming as he could. As he was lighting the candles, he heard a knock at the door.

“Special delivery,” Aranea greeted, holding up the bag of food. She was dressed simply, but was still gorgeous: her silver-blonde hair was down instead of in its usual ponytail, and she wore a low cut, fitted black shirt and jeans. Ignis looked at her cleavage and instantly felt like a pervert. She grinned as they continued to stand at the door.

“Are you going to let me in?”

“Yes, yes…” Ignis stepped aside. “Of course.”

She walked in and sniffed the air.

“Oooh, smells good. Plumeria, right?”

“Um, sure. Yes.” He smiled. “Please, sit down.”

He pulled out her chair and she sat down, smiling back. Taking the bag, Ignis began dishing out the food on the plates that he had set. He went to the kitchen, throwing out the food containers and grabbed two glasses and a wine bottle. Aranea smiled again, a wide, dazzling smile that reminded Ignis why he fell in love with her in the first place.

“Iggy, sit down. You don’t have to serve me.”

“I want to,” he replied, pouring her some wine.

They had a nice, relaxing conversation throughout dinner, with Ignis making Aranea laugh more than once. He figured that it was mostly due to the alcohol. They had ended up finishing both of the bottles he bought. After cleaning up, Ignis ushered her to the living room and put in a movie. They watched about five minutes of it before Ignis felt Aranea move closer to him. He stretched his arm, trying to casually extend it along the back of the sofa. She inched even closer and Ignis held his breath as she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. He tentatively lowered his arm, bringing it to wrap around her shoulders. She lifted her head to look at him.

“Ignis,” she whispered. “Kiss me.”

He did so and he felt a great sense of liberation. He brought a hand to her face, tipping it up more to get a better angle and felt her lips part, inviting him. He slid his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deep, and she pressed her body closer as she whispered against his lips.

“Touch me…”

He pulled her closer and placed a hand on a breast, eliciting a tiny whimper from her. The kissed for a while before both of them realized that they needed more. He pulled her on top of him, running his hands along her hips and pushing her down on his lap. They both moaned and Aranea leaned her head back, exposing her neck. Ignis began kissing it and inhaled her scent. She grabbed his hair, holding his head in place while pushing him closer. When she felt Ignis’ tongue trail slowly along her neck, she began moving on top of him.

“Ignis,” she moaned. She pulled his head up so she could look him in the eyes as she began grinding harder. “I want you.”

Ignis began lifting her shirt and she raised her arms, allowing him to remove it completely. She hurriedly took off her bra and pushed her breasts in his face. He ran a hand up her torso, leaning her back slightly, and latched his mouth around a nipple. Aranea groaned, arching her body and leaning back on Ignis’ lap, clutching his knees for balance. He licked a trail between one breast to another, sucking harder as she spread her legs more. Her jeans were creating a delicious friction for the both of them and Ignis didn’t know how much more he could take. He released her breast from his mouth and lifted his head to look at her.

“Do you want to go to my room?”

Aranea held her head up to look at Ignis. His glasses were crooked and kind of foggy. She felt an odd surge of love for the man and she knew that she wanted to be with him for as long as he would have her. She couldn’t help but laugh out loud a little bit, but she didn’t know what was funnier: his crooked glasses or the fact that she would do anything to be with him.

Ignis’ body language changed completely; he had misconstrued Aranea’s laugh. She could see him blush and feel him try to lift her out of his lap.

“It’s not really good when a woman answers a question like that with a giggle.”

Aranea draped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

“I’m sorry. It doesn’t mean what you think it does.” She kissed him again. “Let’s go to your room.”

He carried her to his room, Aranea laughing again when he swept her up in his arms, and placed her gently on the bed before climbing next to her. They kissed, rolling wildly around on the bed before she got impatient. She grabbed Ignis’ hand and brought it to the button of her jeans. He undressed her slowly, sliding her pants off and feeling his heart beat harder with anticipation. She had a black lacy thong on and Ignis wondered if she would let him keep it.

He kneeled over her as she lifted her hips to pull off her underwear. Ignis felt lightheaded as he watched her spread her legs wide and touch herself, slowly rubbing her fingers against her bare mound. Aranea closed her eyes, sighing, before she looked back at Ignis and bit her bottom lip.

“Will you go down on me?” She spread her legs some more.

“I’ll do anything you want me to do, Aranea.”

He leaned over and kissed her hard, spreading her legs even wider before inserting a finger in her. She moaned again, arching into him, and he slid another finger inside of her agonizingly slow. Ignis kissed a trail down her face to her stomach, placing light kisses around her belly button. He began to tease her now, refusing to move lower while he unhurriedly pumped his fingers. Aranea grunted and tried to push his head down.

“Come on…” Ignis could hear frustration and was more than a little pleased with himself. When he finally moved down and began running a slow, hot tongue against her, she cried out and grabbed his head again. When she felt him start to alternate between fucking her with his tongue and licking her clit, she threw her legs over his shoulders, trapping his head. She started gasping and clutched at the sheets.

“Oh, Ignis…” She began grinding against his face. “Eat me.”

He did and he did it well. She came twice before he pulled away, huffing and slightly red faced. Aranea smiled as she saw that his glasses were crooked again. She took them off and set them on his nightstand.

“Was that all right?” Ignis asked. Aranea looked at him, amazed; he was serious.

“More than all right.” She felt her heart rate begin to finally slow and she sat up, trying to grab at his belt buckle. “Let me reciprocate.”

“I’d rather skip that, if that’s okay. I want to…” His face became even redder. “I want to be inside of you.”

Aranea smiled and nodded. She undressed him, kissing his skin as she did so. Ignis thought that her lips felt exactly as he imagined they would. When he was done, he turned away from her to put on a condom he grabbed from the nightstand and he positioned himself over her.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him down a little as she lifted her hips. He slid into her and they both cried aloud.

“Does that answer your question?”

They made love at a leisurely pace, both of them trying to savor the feeling of their first time together. Aranea clutched at his back, pulling him close as she rolled her hips against him. He moved his head to kiss her again and she closed her eyes, feeling a tear slide out when he did. The kiss was unrestrained: full of passion, honesty, and need. Ignis grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the mattress and he sped up his thrusts before he gave a deep grunt and came hard. He triggered another orgasm for her and he felt her tighten around him before she let out a loud wail.

“Aranea,” Ignis whispered and fell to her side.

He pulled her sweaty body tightly against his and began running a hand along her hair. She exhaled and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to him. She was half asleep when he spoke again.

“I want to be with you.”

Aranea smiled, eyes still closed.

“That’s good. Because the feeling’s mutual.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms and, for the time being, Ignis allowed himself to not worry about anything other than how he could make Aranea happy.

***

Across the city, in the Caelum home, Noctis’ sleep was a little less pleasant. He was agitated, tossing and turning as he had a disturbing dream.

_Noctis opened his eyes. His head hurt. He looked down at his wrists; they were bound to the arms of a stiff chair. He raised his head slowly and looked around to assess his surroundings. He was in some kind of room. It reminded him of Ardyn’s White Room, but it was red and Noctis could feel terror bubbling deep inside of him. He licked his lips and tried to open his mouth to speak, but his mouth and throat felt like they were full of gravel._

_“There are only a few chapters left in your story,” said a voice near Noctis. He whipped his head to the side and groaned as his head throbbed. It was an unnecessary movement considering he already knew who was speaking._

_“Ardyn…”_

_“Welcome to the Red Room,” Ardyn greeted, making his way in front of Noctis. “It is like the White Room but, instead of heaven, it is hell. And you’ll never leave.”_

_Noctis couldn’t respond._

_“Remember what I said about true beauty and the sun? How it’s almost blinding? That may be true but, remember. The sun also burns.”_

_Ardyn slowly started circling Noctis’ chair._

_“You are darkness, Noctis. He is light. Darkness and light cannot occupy the same space.”_

_He stopped one last time in front of Noctis’ chair and leaned over to get closer. Ardyn was smiling and his face had turned into something demon-like. Noctis thought he was going to go insane from looking at it. He clenched his eyes shut._

_“You’re trapped, Noctis,” Ardyn hissed._

_When Noctis felt it was safe, he opened his eyes. He was back in Prompto’s apartment. Everything was neat and in place as it was before Prompto went missing._

_“I know you.”_

_Noctis looked to see Prompto standing in the door. He was smiling as he walked over to Noctis, who was sitting on the bed. Prompto sat down next to him._

_“I know you,” Prompto repeated and put his head on Noctis’ shoulder. Noctis thought about how he wanted to respond._

_“But I don’t know you,” he said. That phrase held more than one meaning._

_“You don’t remember me?” Prompto lifted his head from Noctis’ shoulder to look at him. He looked hurt. After a moment, he put his head back down._

_“I saw you dancing on the moon,” he continued. “Take your time. I’ll let you dance.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Noctis was starting to get upset. He grabbed Prompto’s shoulders, pushing him back, and started to shake him. Prompto looked at him with a blank face. Noctis dropped his hands back into his lap. “What do you mean?”_

_“You’re trapped,” said Prompto. He was melancholic. Noctis looked down at his wrists, which were bound again, then looked back at Prompto who was slowly raising his own bound wrists for him to see._

_“We’re both trapped.”_

When he woke early the next morning, he had forgotten the most of the details of the dream but enough still remained to make him feel troubled. Pushing the thoughts aside, he started to get ready for work. As he walked around the house, he wondered if he would ever see his home again. He had about four hours before he had to leave, so he took the opportunity to spend the time with his father. He didn’t bother to read to him. Instead, Noctis confessed everything that had been happening during the investigation to his father. It felt nice to get everything off his chest even though he couldn’t receive any feedback. Once he was done confessing, Noctis ceased talking and sat with Regis, enjoying the silence.

About an hour before he had to leave, Noctis took his father’s hand into his and closed his eyes. He began to silently pray but felt foolish. He had cast doubt on religion when his father got shot; he had totally renounced it when his mother left them. He knew that he didn’t deserve to pray and ask for whatever he was seeking. He didn’t even know what he was praying for. Was he praying for his safety? To find Luna and Gentiana soon? Or, was he praying for the possibility to pursue things with Prompto after everything was said and done?

He continued to clutch his father’s hand and was startled when he heard the doorbell ring. Going to the door and looking through the peephole, he saw that it was a nurse for the home care that Cor set up. He let the nurse inside and gave her a tour of the house and a quick explanation of his daily regimen for Regis. She smiled and nodded, humoring Noctis as he spoke before he realized that he was talking to a professional that would give his father better care than he ever could. Feeling like an asshole, he kissed his father goodbye and called a cab.

During the cab ride, Noctis tried to think about the day’s events and what the outcomes may be but found that to be impossible. Once again, he was going into a situation completely blind and it was the worst feeling in the world. Somehow, his thoughts shifted to Ardyn, who was still a complete mystery to him. Noctis remembered another thing his mother used to tell him when he was younger and would see and hear horrible things on the news. He would wonder why bad things happened to good people; how one person could be so bad when another one wasn’t. She said there was a fine line that separates good and evil, love and hate, and it is present in everyone. How it’s easy to go from good to evil but hard to do the reverse. How it’s so easy to choose one side over the other and have no regrets, but you’re the one that makes the choice and no one else. Ultimately, it is only you who can decide what path you take. Remembering this, Noctis wondered what made Ardyn choose his path.

When he got to work, he grabbed two coffees for him and Ignis, who was sitting at his desk. Instead of working diligently on his computer, Ignis was leaned back in his chair with his hands folded in his lap, slowly turning side to side. As soon as he saw Noctis, he smiled.

“You dog…” Noctis said, grinning, as he put the coffee down. He held his hand up and Ignis gave a small high five.

“I heeded your advice and we didn’t ‘knock boots’ long,” said Ignis. He smiled wider. “But, when we did…” Ignis leaned his head back on his chair and sighed.

“So now what?” Noctis asked, sitting down and sipping his coffee. “Are you guys together?”

“Yes. We’re together.”

Noctis felt so happy for Ignis. He was about to ask for details when Cor stuck his head out of his office door and yelled to them.

“Noctis, Ignis. SWAT’s ready.”

Noctis and Ignis looked at each other and, shifting gears, they made their way to the conference room. Cor entered the room shortly after and allowed Noctis to take control of the brief. As Noctis began to speak, he looked at the blank stares of of the team. They looked bored and probably would be until they were given the directive to deploy. Noctis really hoped that it wouldn’t come down to that.

Someone raised his hand.

“This information is all good and stuff but, where are you supposed to go?”

Noctis hesitated.

“I don’t know yet.”

The SWAT member looked at Noctis like he was the dumbest motherfucker on the planet.

“So how the hell are _we_ supposed to know where to go if you need us?”

“More to follow,” responded Noctis, feeling stupid. “That’s all I have.”

“Dismissed,” said Cor.

The team grumbled and left the conference room. Cor looked at Noctis.

“See how foolish that sounds?” Cor paused. “You still have time to reconsider.”

Noctis shook his head. “Not an option.”

“Well then.” Cor looked disappointed. “Let’s get you your gear.”

As he walked to the inventory desk, Noctis mused over how he was going to get out of Prompto’s penthouse after meeting up with Verstael undetected and his stomach twisted at the thought. He was pretty sure it would be next to impossible. At the desk, he requested a thin bulletproof vest and a Desert Eagle. He needed to be as inconspicuous as possible.

“That’s all you want?” Cindy, the clerk, asked as she handed over the equipment. Her twangy, country voice had a confused tone.

“Yeah.”

She raised her eyebrows. “O…kay. Good luck, Noctis.”

He took a long lunch with Ignis and by the time they were finished, it was 3:30. He still had about five hours before he needed to meet Verstael. He tried to do anything he could think to do to fill the remaining hours, which included cleaning his desk and tackling a stack of paperwork that he had been neglecting for about a month.

“You must be very desperate to do something,” remarked Ignis.

“I need something to focus on. Sitting around will just allow me think too much.”

They sat at their desks and didn’t say anything. As the hours passed, the situation became more real. Noctis wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to Ignis. He had become so close to the man that the idea of having what could be a final conversation with him was awful. As Noctis grabbed another folder of neglected paperwork, he heard Ignis’ voice.

“It’s time, Noctis.”

He looked at a clock. It was 7:00. They wanted to have at least an hour for travel just in case there were issues.

“Are you coming, Ignis?”

Ignis shook his head and turned in his chair, his back towards Noctis.

“I…think it’s best if I stay. There’s no need. I’ll just be an extra body in the way.” Ignis was quiet for a moment. “Try to find a way to call me, if you can.”

“Okay.”

Noctis stood up and pressed his lips together. Just as he was about to leave, he asked one more question.

“On a scale from one to ten, how was it?”

Ignis took a moment to swing back around to face Noctis. He smiled.

“A billion.”

He stood up and they embraced.

“Please come back, Noctis,” whispered Ignis.

“I will.” But he was unsure.

***

At 8:15, Noctis had the patrol drop him off behind Prompto’s apartment complex. He quickly made his way to the back exit, which was unlocked, and entered the stairwell to be greeted by Weskham, who was holding a duffel bag.

“Good. I was hoping you’d be smart enough to use the back. Come.”

Weskham directed him to a service elevator, inserting his master key and pushing the button for the 18th floor. When they entered, he held up the bag.

“Put this on when you get to the penthouse,” he said, shoving the bag into Noctis’ hands. Inside, there was a t-shirt covered with small skulls, a short sleeved jacket, long shorts, and boots. They were all black. Noctis frowned.

“What in goth teenager hell is this?”

“That is the outfit that you will wear or else you will not go on your journey,” replied Weskham. “You’ll find out why soon enough. You will need to put your belongings in that bag before you leave, to include your phone. You can keep your vest and your gun though, as long as you can ensure it is concealed.”

Noctis dropped the bag to his side, shaking his head.

“I’m tired of all these unanswered questions and riddles. For once, I’d like a straightforward answer, Weskham. From anyone,” Noctis complained. “I feel like everyone’s in on a joke except for me.”

Weskham looked at him.

“Well, isn’t life itself a joke? You try to figure out the riddle, its meaning. When you finally do, you die.”

Noctis didn’t respond. He had nothing to say to that.

Soon after, the elevator pinged and they walked down the hallway to arrive at the fire escape door for the 18th floor. Before they entered the penthouse hallway, Weskham pulled out a two-way radio and radioed to the concierge desk.

“Whiskey to Motel,” said Weskham.

Monica’s voice responded.

“Go ahead.”

“Is it clear?”

“Yes. No outside activity detected on the floor. Out.”

“This is where I leave you,” Weskham said, looking at Noctis again. “Please try to get both yourself and Prompto out of this mess, alive.”

Weskham returned to the service elevator and descended. Noctis just stood at the door, motionless.

“What the fuck.”

He entered the penthouse hallway and quickly made his way to Prompto’s door. The lock had been disabled and Noctis walked right in. He saw Verstael sitting on Prompto’s sofa with someone who looked almost exactly like Noctis. He was dressed in the same clothes as the ones that were in the duffel bag.

“Verstael,” said Noctis, looking back and forth between him and the other man. “What’s this?”

“What does it look like?” Verstael replied, looking at his watch. “You’re almost late, Noctis.”

Noctis moved closer and looked at the man. The man looked back and was unsmiling as he spoke.

“Take a fucking picture, dude.”

“He is your doppelganger,” began Verstael. “He will be used as a diversion. We’re hoping that if you are attacked, which you probably will be, he will fall victim and not you. He will be the one to go out of the front which will most certainly be watched. They will see him and, hopefully, they will follow him while we go an alternate route. We will go back through the alley but, instead of leaving directly from there, we will enter the building that is behind this complex and cut through their lobby. We will emerge on the other side of this block where your vehicle will be waiting. It will only be one vehicle until we leave Insomnia, then you will be escorted by a small convoy to your destination.”

“Which is where, Verstael?” Noctis was irritated. “Where am I going? Can’t you tell me, at this point?”

“I suppose.” Verstael rose from the sofa. “You’re going to Meldacio Hunter HQ. It is a bounty hunter outpost located in Cleigne; we will be surrounded by them at all times. Gladiolus' supervisors are located there and we learned of its location from him. There is a single caravan. Prompto is located there.”

Noctis felt himself grow weak as he finally learned where Prompto was located.

“What…” he struggled to speak again and looked at his double, pointing. “What did he do to deserve this? To deserve to die?”

“The same thing that happens to anyone who dies from something other than natural causes,” replied Verstael. “Just got a stroke of bad luck. Come on, you need to change.”

Noctis did so and when he and his doppelganger parted ways in the hall, Noctis felt as if he were watching a movie. He was looking at a man approach a situation where death was inevitable for him, all in the name of keeping Noctis safe. Everything felt so surreal. He stood at the fire exit door, continuing to watch the man as he entered the main elevator, and felt Verstael tug at his jacket sleeve.

“What are you doing, Noctis? Come.”

He followed Verstael to the ground level and they were greeted by two bodyguards. The guards rushed the two men through the other building and to one black SUV with windows tinted as dark as night. Noctis was relieved to enter the vehicle safely but realized that the relief was premature; the journey had only just started.

Verstael entered behind Noctis and sat next to him.

“You’re coming with me?” Noctis didn’t know why, but he was surprised. Perhaps a little disappointed, too.

Verstael frowned.

“Why wouldn’t I want to go see my son?”

The vehicle began to pull away. Noctis and Verstael didn’t talk to each other again until after they made it past the Insomnia border and met up with the escorting caravan. It was a surprisingly safe journey.

“This doesn’t feel right,” said Noctis.

“Don’t worry. If they were following us, we’d be dead already.”

It was a long way from Insomnia to the Cleigne region. Noctis didn’t feel safe at all, but he forced himself to take a quick nap. He could feel his body slowly succumbing to exhaustion and he wanted to be as alert as possible once they arrived at Meldacio. He ended up sleeping longer than he thought he would because he felt Verstael shake him awake hours later. It was daybreak.

“We’re almost there.”

Noctis looked out the window to see mountainous terrain and cliffs that were surrounded by miles of forest, rivers, and lakes. It was odd to see so much green and so many mountains in the place of gray skyscrapers; he had never really ventured outside of Insomnia before. About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the mouth of a tunnel made out of rock. Noctis looked out the window, scanning the area. He could see some kind of lookout post, but he couldn’t see the caravan. The vehicle came to a stop.

“Come on, Noctis.”

Noctis was breathing hard as a guard opened the door for him. He almost jumped out. He quickly made his way over to Verstael, who was pointing at a small, dingy caravan with an orange striped canopy located near the tunnel’s entrance, to the right. He stood still as Verstael began walking towards it, who stopped when he noticed that Noctis wasn’t following.

“Frightened?” Verstael asked with mild amusement. “Let’s go.”

Noctis felt the feeling of surrealism again as he trailed behind Verstael, getting closer to the caravan. Verstael ascended the three small metal steps leading to the door and knocked while Noctis stood a few feet away. The door opened and Noctis watched as Verstael hugged someone and started to say something. Noctis couldn’t tell what he was saying because he couldn’t hear over the sudden sound of his pulse beating in his ears. He watched Verstael turn and look at him, waving him over. Verstael said something twice before Noctis finally responded.

“Come over here and meet my son, Noctis.”

Verstael moved inside the caravan to reveal Prompto. Noctis climbed two of the steps and finally saw Prompto face to face. The experience was overwhelming and Noctis almost had to brace himself against the doorframe. Prompto smiled a hesitant smile and took a small step forward. His eyes were clear and bluer than anything that Noctis could have imagined.

“Hi.”


	7. The Darkest Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis learns more about Prompto and about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alert! Alert! Now entering the PROMPTIS BOOOONE ZOOOONE! Oh, yeah...some more questions are answered, too.
> 
> The chapter's name comes from Depeche Mode's ["The Darkest Star"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GZ3GbqhADU) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Depeche-mode-the-darkest-star-lyrics)), which is a pretty applicable song. Italics denote a flashback, but they aren't in chronological order.
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a beta reader to help me clean up my trash can fics. If anyone is interested/feels sorry for me enough, please let me know in the comments or contact me through [Tumblr](https://ipacialiera.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Enjoy!

Noctis and Prompto stared at each other. Prompto seemed to be waiting for Noctis to respond and, when he didn’t, he looked unsure of what to do. It was as if he wasn’t expecting Noctis to be so silent. He rocked on his heels and smiled again, lifting his hands in the air and dropping them down to his sides.

“Here I am,” said Prompto. “Ask all your questions, I guess.”

“What…” Noctis began. The situation still felt unreal. He couldn’t really trust his voice to not reveal his anxiety and he just cleared his throat. Prompto was starting to feel awkward and he stepped aside to let Noctis in, shooting a look to his father and silently asking for assistance.

“Yes, please. Ask your questions while you still can,” said Verstael. He leaned over, looking in a small fridge and frowning. “You have no chilled Ebony, Prompto?”

Prompto clicked his tongue and glared at his father.

“Dad, what the hell? You’re asking for coffee, right now?”

“Just thought a beverage would ease the tension a little bit.” He stood up and looked at Noctis. “I am serious when I say you need to ask your questions while you still can. We need to move Prompto to another location soon and I cannot guarantee that you will travel with him immediately.”

Noctis nodded, trying to get his shit together. He couldn’t waste this opportunity all because he was too nervous to be around Prompto.

“I, uh…” Noctis swallowed. “Can I get some water?”

Prompto got him a glass of water, directing him to sit at a small table. Noctis gulped it down immediately and felt as if he didn’t have to strain to use his voice anymore. He gave Prompto a small smile of thanks, and Prompto smiled back. Noctis looked at his freckles. He felt ashamed when he realized that he still wanted to kiss them all.

No one said anything to each other for a few seconds until Verstael broke the excruciating silence.

“I do not wish to intrude on your conversation.” He began walking towards the door. “I will be at the lookout post that you saw earlier, Noctis, trying to come up with our next course of action. You should have no reason to leave this caravan but, if you do, do not move unless you are with a guard. Use your time wisely. I will give you four hours before I come back.”

When Verstael left, Prompto sighed and looked at Noctis.

“I thought he’d never fucking leave. I love him, but he’s super annoying sometimes.”

Noctis just continued to gawk at Prompto. The sound of his voice in person was so strange to him.

“So,” Prompto continued. He sat down across from Noctis at the table. “I’m sure this is a shock and all, considering I’m supposed to be dead. Or maybe not. You probably figured it out a while ago.”

“We had our suspicions. Things weren’t adding up.” Noctis paused for a moment. “Who’s the body that we found?”

“We’ll get to that. Eventually. But, first…I want to officially introduce myself.” He held out a hand towards Noctis, who just looked at it. “Prompto Argentum, former dead guy. Nice to meet you again.”

Noctis looked up from Prompto’s hand and at his eyes. “What?”

Prompto slowly dropped his hand to the table, flattening his palm on the cool surface.

“You really don’t remember me? I know you.”

Noctis felt a disorienting wave of déjà vu, then remembered his dream.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Prompto?”

Prompto crossed his arms, leaning his elbows on the table and looking closely at Noctis.

“Exactly what it sounds like. I know you already.”

***

_Prompto walked down the halls of the museum alone. He had somehow managed to break away from the group. He knew that he would get in trouble if he got caught, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t stand being around his classmates and watching them laugh as they ignored him._  
_They were at the Insomnia Museum of Space History on a field trip. Prompto didn’t like learning about space. He liked looking at pictures of planets, but the idea of space itself creeped him out. His mind couldn’t comprehend the vastness of it and thinking about its infinitude made him even lonelier than he already was._

_He hauled up his pants as he walked down the historic spacecraft exhibit. They were becoming harder and harder to keep up around his waist because his stomach kept pushing them down. He started eating a lot lately, mostly as a coping mechanism for when his foster mother would come home drunk. She would blow almost all of the money that Prompto’s father sent him on booze and unnecessary things. He would sneak food from the kitchen, hide in his closet, and cry as he stuffed his face and waited for her to come down from her violent benders and inevitably pass out on the living room couch. He looked at his reflection in the glass of one display. A fat, lonely nerd with ugly glasses stared back at him and he felt like trash._

_He made his way to the moon exhibit. This exhibit wasn’t as boring as the others. A portion of it seemed to accommodate older children; it had a lot of interactive games, quizzes, and other things. There was a huge backdrop of the moon that kids could stand in front of and take a picture. Standing in front of it would make it look like you were standing on the moon. Prompto wondered if there was life on the moon and other planets. If so, he wondered if they were as horrible and unhappy as humans._

_His class was nearby, which was good. Maybe he wouldn’t get in too much trouble. Still, he sat down a few feet away from the exhibit as the rest of the kids darted towards it. He was unseen and he watched kids run around while the exhausted teacher kept looking at her watch._

_“Noctis, come on!”_

_Prompto saw a group of girls grab the hand of a dark haired boy. The boy tried to look unenthused but Prompto thought he saw a little smirk on his face. They dragged him in front of the backdrop of the moon, surrounding him like a group of chocobos fighting over a bushel of gysahl greens. One girl elbowed her way in front of the other girls and grabbed both of boy’s hands, swinging his arms._

_“Noctis, dance with me…”_

_Prompto watched as all of the girls started dancing around Noctis, laughing and playing. Eventually, he joined in too, awkwardly jerking his body from side to side and bobbing his head. The group danced to only music that they could hear, on the moon, looking happy and having fun. Prompto continued to sit on the bench and watched them, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. He felt pain. It was deep in his chest and was debilitating; the type of pain that almost rendered you immobile. He bent his head down and cried as he succumbed to alienation, the tears pooling on the inside of his glasses._

***

_There was a courtyard in the middle of the museum. It was a nice one that was full of greenery and flowers, contained under a glass dome. The glass was dark and was painted to depict the planets in space. Prompto could see several electric stars twinkling within the dome. The pretty flora was illuminated by spotlights hidden within the plants and there was a small brook flowing throughout the courtyard. He wished he had his camera. His foster mother’s brother had given him an old camera for his eleventh birthday a month ago as an afterthought. It wasn’t very good, but it was good enough to take some low light pictures. The entire area was beautiful and ethereal. Prompto felt like he was in another world and he wanted to remember it._

_It was lunch time. As usual, Prompto sat by himself as others broke off into their groups and scattered over the yard. It was something that he was used to and he didn’t hesitate to unpack his large lunch box on his lap. He had two sandwiches, several cookies, chips, soda. Many things. Looking at all of the food incited shame but he began to eat anyway. He chomped on one of his sandwiches as he looked around. He had to try and absorb and analyze his surroundings and keep his mind working, or else he would begin to cry again._

_He was about to work on his second sandwich and a cookie when he felt someone sit down next to him on the bench. Terrified, he jerked his head over to see Noctis and Prompto could feel a sudden twinge of anxiety in the pit of his stomach._

_“Hey,” said Noctis. He was sipping on a juice box. “You’re Prompto, right?”_

_Prompto could only nod his head. He couldn’t believe someone like Noctis knew his name. His hand started to shake and he dropped his sandwich._

_“Uh oh…” Noctis bent over to try and catch it before it fell on the ground, but failed. He looked at Prompto. “That sucks.”_

_Prompto shook his head. He felt blood slowly starting to rise all the way up from his neck to his forehead. He picked it up and set it aside._

_“It’s okay. I don’t need it anyway.”_

_They sat quietly for a bit and Prompto was going to pack up and walk away when Noctis spoke._

_“Why do you sit by yourself all the time?”_

_Prompto looked at him, confused as to why Noctis didn’t know the answer to that simple question._

_“Because nobody wants to be around me.”_

_“Why do you say that?”_

_Prompto was starting to get embarrassed and a little annoyed. He felt as if Noctis was making fun of him._

_“Because,” he said abruptly. He gestured to his glasses, poked at his stomach. His shirt was starting to roll up and he looked like the biggest slob. “Look at me.”_

_Noctis looked at him and Prompto looked at his eyes. They were free of judgment, something that Prompto wasn’t used to._

_“I’m looking at you. What’s your point?”_

_Prompto rubbed his lips together and looked down at his lunch box._

_Noctis finished his juice and put it down next to him on the bench. He leaned over to one side so he could grab something out of a pocket. It was a portable game system and Noctis turned it on._

_“Don’t tell Mrs. Sophiar,” Noctis requested. “I wasn’t supposed to bring it here, but I just got the system I can’t stop playing it.”_

_Prompto leaned over to see what Noctis was playing. He saw the game start and his eyes widened._

_“Is that the newest Totomostro game?”_

_Noctis smiled. “Yeah. I got the new King’s Knight and the latest Justice Monsters, too. I got them as gifts from my mother.” He handed the game system to Prompto. “Do you want to play?”_

_Prompto shook his head._

_“No, I can’t. It was a gift for you. I don’t want to mess it up.” He didn’t know why he said his next statement. “I don’t get many gifts.”_

_“You don’t?”_

_“No. The only gift I have is this bandanna.” Prompto waved a wrist. A black bandanna was wrapped around it and a barely visible G was embroidered on it in gold thread. “I’m told it’s my real mom’s. I got it before she left.”_

_“Where did she go?” Noctis had set his game down and was listening intently to Prompto._  


_Prompto shrugged._

_“I’m not sure. She gave me up when I was born. My dad, he…he can’t be with me just yet. I live with my foster mom.”_

_Noctis felt kind of sad as he listened to Prompto. Not only did he not have friends, he didn’t have any parents, either._

_“Well,” said Noctis. He patted Prompto on the back. Prompto wasn’t expecting it and flinched, almost dropping the rest of his lunch. “Maybe I can find your mom when I grow up. I want to be a detective, like my father was. What do you want to be?”_

The opposite of what I am now, _thought Prompto._

_“I dunno. I’ve never really thought about it.”_

_“Well, think about it.” The class was getting ready to move on. Noctis stood up. “See you, Prompto.”_

_Prompto watched Noctis walk away until he was out of sight. He took a deep, slightly shuddering breath and looked back down at his lunch box to pack. When he was almost done, a small bouquet of sylleblossoms was thrust in his face. He looked up; it was Noctis holding the flowers._

_“You said you don’t get many gifts,” said Noctis, pushing the flowers further in his face and wiggling them. “Here’s a gift from me, to you.”_

_Prompto looked at him, raising a hand to grab them. He felt sluggish. Noctis continued._

_“Don’t tell where you got them from. I picked them from a display. Pretty sure you’re not supposed to do that.”_

_“Thank…you.” Prompto felt like he was going to cry again but, this time, for a different reason. “Thank you, Noctis.”_

_“You’re welcome.” Noctis started walking away. “Let me know if you ever want to play video games sometime. And, whatever you decide to do with your life…” He turned around to face Prompto again and smiled. “I know you’ll be really great at it. I can feel it.”_

***

“I…I don’t…”

Prompto nodded.

“Like I said. I know you. I still have those flowers.”

Noctis recalled the flowers and the bandanna he found in the rosewood box underneath Prompto's bed. He felt a sense of relief. That nagging feeling he had when he had heard about or seen pictures of Prompto was legitimate and not just his mind playing tricks. But, he was concerned that he didn’t remember him. He didn’t have the best memory, but found it hard to believe that he would completely forget a person.

“I don’t understand how I would forget something significant like that.”

Prompto smiled and he uncrossed his arms to inch a hand closer to one of Noctis'. He spoke teasingly.

“You consider meeting me as being something significant?”

Noctis realized that Prompto was flirting with him. He thought that would have been something that he would eagerly accept but, instead, he felt almost repulsed. He was struggling with the dichotomy between the chubby kid he knew in middle school and the promiscuous and manipulative person that child had become.

“No, not you,” Noctis responded, snatching his hand away, and Prompto’s smile faltered. “I’m talking about the boy I met twelve years ago. Not the man that’s sitting in front of me today. They’re two different people.” There was no retort and Noctis continued.

“Can you just talk to me as Prompto? Whoever he may be? I don’t want to talk to Victim Prompto, or Seductive Prompto, or Jokester Prompto, or whatever the fuck else. I just want to talk to Prompto. Do you even remember who that is?”

Prompto’s face hardened as he continued to stare at Noctis.

“I want clear, truthful answers. Don’t tell me any lies that you think I want to hear.”

Prompto folded his hands on top of the table.

“Ask away then.”

Noctis thought about everything he wanted to ask. There were so many things he wanted to know that he didn’t know where to start. He decided to start with the most obvious question.

“Why did you do it? Did you ever have any intention of going to Altissia with Gladio and Iris?”

Noctis saw true sadness when Prompto heard their names. He nodded and looked at his hands.

“I did. But, I realized that I would never be able to be with them, really. It didn’t make sense for me to go to Altissia with them. As long as I hung around, they would always be in danger.”

“What made you think that faking your death was the answer? Why didn’t you seek asylum from the police?”

Prompto looked at him, doubtful.

“Come on, Noctis. You know that wouldn’t have worked. I would have been killed immediately.”

“Yet you thought faking your death would work? If Aldercapt watched you as much as you and Verstael say he did, don’t you think that there would be nowhere to hide? That you would have been found eventually?”

“I don’t know, okay?” Prompto screamed. “I don’t know. I just wanted Gladio and Iris to think I was dead. I think that was my main concern. I needed to fully separate myself from them. I love them too much to ruin them, too. But, I’ll admit that I didn’t think that far ahead, after I staged my apartment.” He paused. “Do they think I’m really dead?”

Noctis nodded. “Yes.”

Prompto closed his eyes and sighed. Noctis didn’t know if it was out of relief or sadness.

“They made it out of Insomnia,” Noctis continued. “They ended up helping us a lot with the investigation. I promised them safe transport to Altissia and protection when they arrive.”

Prompto looked at Noctis again.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Tell me about the the body. Who was it?”

***

_Prompto followed a man inside an apartment. The man was tugging hard on his hand, pulling him in. The man was totally drunk and stumbled around, sometimes bumping into furniture. Prompto had picked him up at a random bar. He had fled his penthouse after he had painted it with the blood that had been drawn. He was full of nervous energy that he had to release somehow and he rushed to a bar located in popular, crowded District Five restaurant. Prompto knew it was beyond stupid to be out in the open, but he didn’t know what else to do or where else to go. He had been instructed not to contact his father yet._

_The man was barely a man. He was young, fresh faced, and still held a sense of optimism that only lasted until you were a real adult. He was blond, blue eyed, and almost Prompto’s exact height and build. Prompto saw him almost immediately upon arriving at the bar and he had followed him to his apartment, which was conveniently located above the restaurant. He led Prompto to his bedroom and Prompto looked at the clock. It was only 8:50. It had taken him exactly seven minutes to pick someone up: a new record._

_“We look a lot alike, you know,” said Prompto as the man tugged hard on his hand again, this time hard enough to pull Prompto flush against his body. Prompto wrapped his arms around him and they started kissing roughly._

_“Yeah,” replied the man after breaking the kiss. Prompto thought his name was Linus, Louie…something. Something with an L. “We almost look like twins. It’s pretty freaky.”_

_“Like some fucked up twincest shit,” said Prompto and the two of them laughed. He went to kiss the man again, but was denied. The man looked at Prompto skeptically._

_“Do you even know my name?” He began to wobble a little bit, losing his balance. “You don’t remember, do you?”_

_Prompto hesitated then shrugged, embarrassed._

_“Nope. What I do know is that I want to find out how it feels when I’m balls deep in you though.” He leaned forward and tried to kiss the man’s neck who pulled away again to sit down on his bed._

_“It’s Luka. But you can call me Buck, because I like to fuck.” Luka laughed at his lame joke. Prompto rolled his eyes a little bit and reached into his front right pocket. He pulled out a pipe and a bag of opium and showed it to Luka._

_“Want some of this? It’ll be the best you’ll ever have.” He sat down on the bed and was about to pack the pipe when Luka shook his head._

_“Not like that.” He sat up and leaned over to his nightstand, pulling out a cigar box. Prompto could see it was a heroin kit. Luka held out his hand to Prompto who gave him the opium even though, deep down inside, he knew he shouldn’t have. Reaching into the box, Luka grabbed a syringe and a spoon. He then removed a small vial of water and sucked some of it up with the syringe to squirt it in the spoon with the opium._

_“I haven’t been shooting up lately,” he said as he dissolved the opium in the water. He grabbed a small ball of cotton and placed it in the spoon, then stuck the needle inside of the cotton. He slowly pulled back the syringe plunger, filling it with the heroin solution. Prompto just watched, starting to grow uneasy. He didn’t mess with needles. “It’s been about six months or so, actually, because I’ve been trying to get my life together. But, sometimes, you just have to say fuck it. You know?”_

_“Why are you saying fuck it tonight?”_

_Luka glanced up. The syringe was fully prepped and he was tying a tourniquet with his teeth. He dropped the tourniquet; he didn’t look so optimistic anymore._

_“Because life sucks. You just have to sometimes.”_

_Luka found an appropriate vein, stuck it, then injected the heroin. He moaned and sat back on his bed, shutting his eyes. Prompto sighed and watched Luka pass out. He was kind of pissed that Luka took his only bag of opium and injected it. He poked Luka’s side a few times, trying to wake him up._

_“Luka. At least let me fuck you if you’re going to use all my drugs.”_

_Luka didn’t respond and Prompto kept poking him. Prompto felt his heart begin to race when he began slapping Luka’s face and got no response. He shook him by the shoulders and felt for a pulse before it registered that Luka had overdosed._

_“Fuck!” Prompto yelled. He jumped off of the bed and away from Luka’s dead body, pacing the room and clutching fistfuls of hair. “Shit, fuck!”_

_He didn’t know what to do so he pulled out his cellphone from a back pocket. His hands were so shaky, he dropped the phone on the carpet. Picking it up, he navigated to a contact with great difficulty. He just couldn’t stop shaking. His father picked up on the third ring._

_“Prompto!” Verstael was pissed. “I thought you were instructed not to call me yet?”_

_“Dad, I’m with someone who overdosed,” Prompto cried. “I went to someone’s apartment and he just shot up and OD’d. What do I do?”_

_Prompto could almost hear his father’s frown._

_“Why in Etro’s name did you go out? To pick up some random person, no less?” Silence. “Is he dead?”_

_Prompto looked at Luka again. He was trying to see if he was breathing but saw nothing._

_“I think so. Fuck, Dad, what do I do?”_

_“Don’t do anything. Don’t touch him again,” replied Verstael. “Just leave it to me. Send me the address and wait for my men to come. Do not call me again until it is time.”_

_Prompto stood there, looking at Luka’s dead body. His mind was racing._

_“Dad, wait. Don’t hang up. I think I have an idea.”_

***

“So Verstael knew about you staging your apartment and he helped you with your ‘real’ death? He was the one that coordinated the torture and incineration of Luka’s body?”

Prompto flinched a bit at Noctis’ words.

“Yes. After I called him, two of his men came over and got Luka out. They were there way too quick for them not to have been following me. I was so dumb. I didn’t even see them. If they had been Aldercapt’s men, I would be dead.” Prompto shook his head at his own stupidity. “I don’t know where they took Luka, but someone…did what they did to him and dumped his body near my apartment.”

Noctis leaned over on the table, rubbing a hand across his brow.

“So, you engineered your disadvantage into an advantage. That was your way to desert the Amicitias.”

“I didn’t desert them!” Prompto was angry, hurt that Noctis could even say something like that. He pushed himself back from the table. “I was trying to help them. Trying to save them!”

Noctis knew he shouldn’t have said what he did but he couldn’t help himself. The more he heard from Prompto, the more he was beginning to dislike him. But, he stared at Prompto as he spoke and found himself thinking about the sex tapes that showcased Prompto’s naked body on the television screen. He still wanted to see what his body looked like in real time. He still wanted it sweaty and writhing beneath him.

“Look,” said Noctis, holding his hands up. He didn’t want Prompto to clam up and stop answering questions. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m just still not understanding how you thought what you did was a good idea.”

“Desperation,” said Prompto simply. “I was desperate. I didn’t think about the fact that I was just digging myself in a deeper hole.”

Noctis felt like he was digging one himself, right next to Prompto. He had no idea how he was going to get them out of this. The only thing he could think of involved the near-impossible.

“Prompto, you have to help me take down Aldercapt. That’s the only way this will all end.”

Prompto looked at him, stupefied.

“Gee, yeah, let me get right on that, Noctis. Maybe we could even scale Aldercapt Enterprises’ skyscraper and infiltrate his office so we can slit his throat.”

Noctis sighed then slid his glass over to Prompto.

“May I have more water?”

“If I get you more, can we start over? Without the hostility, on either end?”

Noctis nodded and Prompto refilled his cup. Noctis took a sip before he continued.

“I can get you back to Insomnia. We can travel there, together, and I can take you straight to the station where you can confess. To everything. Once Aldercapt, Ardyn, and all the others are apprehended, you’ll be free. I’ll even help your father.”

Prompto leaned back against the sink and looked down at his shoes.

“There’s no such thing as freedom, Noctis. There’s always something holding you down, whether you know it or not.”

Noctis looked at Prompto. Prompto was so sad and he remembered what Eden said about him. That his eyes hid a lot of sadness. He wondered if Prompto had ever experienced true happiness.

“Tell me about Ardyn,” said Noctis, moving on. “What was he to you? How did he get involved with everything?”

***

_Prompto turned on his brand new video camera that was mounted on a tripod in front of his bed. Iedolas demanded that he purchase one so he could film his recruiting efforts as proof that he went through with the process. Prompto didn’t really believe that since there were many other ways that Iedolas could track the movement of the girls that were recruited, from the time they left the club to the time that they arrived at their destination. He thought that the real reason was just that Iedolas wanted something to watch while he jerked off or whatever. Either way, it was a nice camera that Prompto knew he would put to good use, especially tonight. Tonight was his birthday and he wanted to fuck. He wanted to really fuck and not just go through the motions. He looked at the bed and at his guest, pressing record on the camera._

_“Have you ever been videotaped before?”_

_A man laughed. He was lounging back on the bed, still in his La Cuerpa uniform, which was simply a dark suit. He worked as one of the armed guards, but Prompto knew he longed for more. Was desperate for more. He wanted to grab the attention of either Verstael or Iedolas and move up the ranks, fast. He pulled a hair tie off of thick, long hair, releasing the ponytail._

_“Have you ever been with a man old enough to be your father before?”_

_Prompto grinned._

_“Maybe.”_

_He went over to the bed, climbing on top of it and settling next to the man. Wordlessly, he removed the man’s jacket and shirt, watching as his hair spilled around his bare skin like a maroon shroud._

_“Your hair’s so long and pretty, Ardyn,” said Prompto, running his fingers through it. “Will you ever cut it?”_

_“Some religions view the cutting of hair as a sin.” He closed his eyes as Prompto continued to run his fingers through his locks. “They view hair as a gift from God. I guess I’ll cut it if I ever want to become a sinner.”_

_“If?” Prompto paused his rubbing, smiling. “Or when?”_

_They snickered and Prompto moved closer to Ardyn, hitching a leg over Ardyn’s thighs. Prompto was already fully naked and Ardyn began rubbing his hands all over Prompto’s bare skin as far as he could reach. He did this for a while and Prompto continued to play with his hair until he felt the mood change._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Prompto, I…” Ardyn stopped his rubbing. “I really need you to talk to your father.”_

_Prompto sat up and looked at him. Ardyn wouldn’t make eye contact._

_“Is that the only reason why you want to fuck me? So I’ll talk to my dad for you and put in a good word?”_

_Ardyn looked at Prompto and Prompto immediately regretted his words. Ardyn was suffering, feeling an insurmountable pain that he was trying to effectively express to Prompto with his eyes because his words would be inadequate. Prompto had never seen Ardyn look so despairing before and it concerned him._

_“Momo...” Ardyn sat up from the pillows. Momo was Desdemona, Ardyn’s five-year-old daughter. “She’s getting worse.”_

_“Fuck, Ardyn.” Prompto knew a little bit about Desdemona’s illness, but wasn’t sure how bad it was. “How bad?”_

_“It’s terminal.”_

_Prompto just sat there, looking at Ardyn, speechless._

_“She was given a year. But her health is rapidly declining. I don’t give her more than half that. I want to move her into a nice facility that she can live her remaining days in. I do not want her dying in a District Three hospital.” He leaned his head into a hand, shielding his eyes. “If I could absorb her sickness into my own body, I would. I would, in a heartbeat.”_

_He looked at Prompto. He was crying._

_“I need more money. Fast.”_

_“I…I don’t know how I can help you, Ardy--”_

_“Do not fuck with me, Prompto!” Prompto wasn’t expecting Ardyn’s scream and instinctively scooted away from him. Ardyn looked at Prompto for a moment. Prompto saw true madness in his eyes, swimming just under the surface like fish underneath a pond that had frozen over. Ardyn blinked a few times, then extended a hand towards Prompto. He nervously took it._

_“I apologize. I didn’t mean to yell at you. It’s just…I know what really goes on at La Cuerpa. I hear about all the rumors that aren’t really rumors. I know what you’re really doing with your father and Aldercapt.”_

_Prompto didn’t respond._

_“I have some knowledgeable associates, too. They tell me things,” Ardyn continued. “Like how the demand for girls all over Eos continues to grow at a rate that will be difficult for the networks -- including Aldercapt’s -- to keep up with. But Aldercapt can double or even triple his profits if he listens to me. I can also help him get started in the drug trade. Very high quality. There are so many things that neither Iedolas nor Verstael know about that I can help them with. I have the knowledge. I just need the funds.”_

_“I…” Prompto was troubled. He knew getting Ardyn involved in deeper operations was a bad idea. He just didn’t know exactly why yet. He also was afraid that helping him would put yet another person in a position to blackmail or control him one day. But, he knew how devoted Ardyn was to Desdemona. She was the only person he had left._

_“Okay. Okay, I’ll see what I can do.”_

_Ardyn smiled and grabbed Prompto’s cheeks in his hands, giving him a kiss. Prompto opened his mouth and began kissing Ardyn deeper, snaking his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Ardyn tried to do the same and the two of them fought for dominance. When Prompto skillfully undid Ardyn’s pants and stuck his hand into his underwear, Ardyn broke the kiss and gasped. Prompto smirked._

_“I win.”_

_Ardyn narrowed his eyes in playful annoyance and sat back on the bed, letting Prompto pull his pants and underwear down. Prompto straddled Ardyn’s legs and licked his lips at the sight of Ardyn holding the base of his cock._

_“So the carpet does match the drapes,” Prompto said playfully. He licked his lips again, leaning down. “You have such a beautiful cock.”_

_Ardyn looked up at him._

_“Then shut up and suck it, Prompto.”_

_Prompto achieved his goal for that night. He fucked and got fucked hard. Still, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he had promised Ardyn; what would happen if his father and Iedolas agreed to it. Ardyn was a fun guy to be around and Prompto felt for his daughter, but he remembered the madness he saw and was frightened of the idea of the man possessing any kind of power. That idea and the memory of Ardyn screaming at him made Prompto feel sick with anxiety and he considered it to be some kind of dreadful premonition. He made sure to destroy their video tape the next day._

***

Noctis listened quietly as Prompto talked about Ardyn. He was surprised to hear that Ardyn had a daughter. He expected to hear a story that portrayed him as always being a raging sociopath hungry for power; he couldn’t grasp the concept of Ardyn having a life, true feelings, or someone that he actually loved. Couldn’t imagine him being relatively normal and a father. He imagined that the death of Desdemona was what set him on the path of self-destruction and the destruction of everyone around him. It what made him cross the demarcation between good and evil. Noctis was dismayed when he noticed that he felt pity for Ardyn, just a little bit, even after everything that he had done.

“So, how close were you to Ardyn?” Noctis said that with more envy than he would have liked.

“I…” Prompto walked back to the table and sat down. “We were kind of close. I guess you could say we started some type of a relationship. But I started backing away as he started getting deeper into the game. He became too busy for me, so it was a clean breakup. Mutual.” Prompto smiled and snickered wryly. “Which meant I was able to get away from him with my life still intact.”

“Do you know where he is?” Noctis made sure to closely observe Prompto when he responded.

“No clue.” Prompto looked up briefly to his right.

“You ended up loving him too, didn’t you?”

Prompto looked up again for the briefest of moments, then back at Noctis.

“No.”

Noctis leaned over the table and closer to Prompto.

“You're lying," said Noctis, not breaking eye contact. “Tell me where Ardyn is.”

Prompto sagged in his seat and bit a lip. Noctis didn’t have to press further.

“There are two main routes that are used,” said Prompto. “For the trafficking. There are alternate routes, but they’re only used in the case of an emergency. Like, if more police are present along the main routes. There’s the one that travels from Insomnia to Galdin Quay, Galdin Quay to Altissia. The other one travels from Insomnia, to Galdin Quay, to Lestallum, back to Galdin Quay, to Altissia. It’s longer and it backtracks, but it’s used when they feel that they are being trailed and they are trying to shake someone.

“A large group will travel from Insomnia together, then split at Galdin Quay where the group without the slaves will continue to go to Altissia as a diversion and the group with the slaves takes the longer route and continues to Lestallum. They switch vehicles and shit and all kinds of other stuff. They move out at night and have never been caught, so far. Obviously. Altissia is where the slave auction is held. It’s possible that they took the second route and Ardyn is traveling with them, now that my father is gone. Unless he’s with Aldercapt in Insomnia.”

“Lestallum?” Noctis was wondering if Luna and Gentiana may be traveling on that route. He made a mental note to try and call Ignis somehow, if he could. He became concerned as he thought about what Prompto said about Altissia.

“And…Altissia? Is there any possibility that someone from Aldercapt’s crew will see Gladio and Iris? They’re under witness protection, but I’m not so sure that’s even going to help anymore.”

Prompto shook his head.

“No. That’s the one thing I know for certain. Once they start moving the slaves through Altissia, they go off the grid and stay off of it. They don’t surface from the underground in Altissia. I mean that literally: they travel underground to an area under the old Arena Galviano.”

“What’s underground?”

“Women.” Prompto hesitated, then spoke softly; shamefully. “Children. Both boys and girls. Children are recruited by another division of Aldercapt’s network in this region, the Cleigne region. They scavenge the poorer Ravatogh area for orphans. All of the slaves are kept in the holding area under the arena and given drugs until they are auctioned off. The slave stands on this podium where people in masks surround them and bid in silence. It’s such fucked up shit.”

“How do you know all this?”

“I was granted the unfortunate opportunity to take a tour when I was still with Ardyn.”

Noctis sat back in his seat, trying to absorb everything that he was told.

“I know it’s a lot,” said Prompto as he got up and moved to the tiny bed. It was covered in a tattered brown wool blanket that looked like it was itchy. “It’s a lot to absorb. It’s a lot to handle. I’m still trying to figure out how to do it myself.”

Noctis suddenly got angry.

“Don’t act like you’ve been an unwilling participant in this game, Prompto. You were being blackmailed, but you could have done something to help yourself and others long before now. How could you continue to do this after seeing children?”

Prompto looked at Noctis. His face began to contort and turn red. He hung his head.

“I don’t know,” he whispered as he began to cry.

Noctis let Prompto cry for a while. He didn’t know if he wanted to console him or not. He ultimately decided not to and got up to look out the grimy window of the caravan door. As he pulled back the curtain, Verstael’s scowling face was revealed. Noctis jumped and stepped back, not expecting him. He let him in.

“Apologies for startling you,” said Verstael as he walked in. He looked at Prompto. “What is wrong with you?” He then looked at Noctis. “What did you do to him?”

“He didn’t do anything, Dad,” answered Prompto. He sniffed and looked up at his father. “It’s just that recalling all of this stuff is hard.”

“Yes. I know.”

“Is something wrong, Verstael?” Noctis looked at a tiny wall clock. Only an hour-and-a-half had passed. “You’re early.”

“Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to let you know that I am returning to Insomnia. I…” He swallowed hard. “I have something I must do. Noctis, you will remain here with Prompto until further notice. Do not leave this caravan to do anything.” He looked at Prompto.

“Son…just in case.”

He walked over to the bed and Prompto sobs became audible as he immediately got up to give Verstael a hug.

“I’m sorry. I love you. I always have,” Verstael whispered, grabbing him tight.

“I know, Dad.” Prompto leaned on his father’s shoulder. He was hiccupping. “I love you. We’ll get out of this somehow.”

They released each other and Verstael caressed Prompto’s cheek before he walked back over to the door and near Noctis.

“Please try to protect him.”

Noctis nodded, but he didn’t know how he would protect Prompto when he wasn’t sure how he would protect himself. Or if he even could.

“Wait, Verstael,” said Noctis, remembering something. “Can you try and contact my partner? Detective Scientia? If so, tell him I’m okay and to check recent vehicle activity coming to and leaving Lestallum, heading to Galdin Quay. He should get the gist.”

“I will try.”

Verstael left the caravan. Noctis watched out the window to see him enter a black SUV with several other identical cars parked around it, waiting. They pulled off shortly after and Noctis wondered if he would ever see Verstael again or if Verstael would even make it to Insomnia alive. While their dynamic was certainly odd, he could tell that Verstael truly loved Prompto and was tormented by the constant misfortune that befell his son since the day he was born. Noctis hoped that they could be together under better circumstances.

Noctis heard the sound of running water behind him. He turned around and saw Prompto leaning over the sink, splashing cold water on his face. Prompto stood up when he was done, wiping at his eyes and nose and looking at Noctis. He smiled.

“Well then. Any more questions?”

Noctis had a few more.

“I have some, but…they’re not really about the case. They’re about you.”

Prompto was intrigued.

“Oh, yeah? Like what?”

Noctis walked over to the bed and sat down. He couldn’t sit on the hard chair at the table any longer.

“Why do you do it?” Noctis was legitimately confused. “Why do you act like this? When I said that I don’t know the real you, earlier, I was speaking the truth. It’s like you constantly wear these different masks and the one that you put on is contingent upon the situation you are in. I feel like you do it as a means to numb yourself, and I don’t like it.”

Prompto walked over to the bed and sat next to Noctis. Noctis felt his stomach cramp a little.

“You’re wrong, Noctis. It’s not so I don’t feel. It’s so I can feel. I want to feel so much. I want to do whatever a person needs me to do; I want to be whomever they want me to be.”

“Prompto,” whispered Noctis. “That’s even worse.”

“I know.” Prompto flopped on his back, putting his arms behind his head. Noctis licked his lips when he saw a hint of bare skin as his shirt rode up.

“Did you…” Noctis cleared his throat. It was dry again. “Did you ever love anyone?”

“Yes. I loved them all. Really. I loved them all, for different reasons. Even Ardyn. I even felt a little for the women that I used to recruit. I don’t know why. I felt like I had a connection with them. Maybe it’s because I’m lost and they were lost, too.” Prompto leaned up on an elbow, looking at Noctis. “I loved you, too, you know. My love for you is probably the only love that hasn’t been tainted.”

Noctis’ cheeks were burning. He couldn’t look at Prompto and he was clutching at his knees.

“Prompto, shut up.”

“I’m not fucking with you, dude. I swear. I’ve loved you since you gave me those flowers. I think I felt something for you even before I really knew who you were. I can’t explain it. I guess I love too much, and too easily. I’m sure it’s due to my abandonment issues and my inability to establish long-lasting, meaningful relationships so I’m constantly searching for something or blah blah blah whatever the fuck therapists say. But…hey…” Prompto pulled at Noctis’ shoulder. “Hey…look at me.”

Noctis did so.

“Who am I looking at?”

Prompto smiled.

“You’re looking at Prompto. The real one that has been hiding, for so long.”

Prompto sat up a little more and inched closer to Noctis.

“My turn to ask questions,” Prompto continued. “Is that okay?”

Noctis looked away and shrugged.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” A pause. “Did you watch the tapes of me with Gladio?”

Noctis froze and Prompto smiled a little.

“Yes.”

“Did you like them?” Prompto moved closer.

Noctis figured there was no sense in denying it. He was tired of denying his feelings. He nodded and looked at Prompto.

“Yes.”

Prompto looked down at Noctis’ lips, then back up at his eyes.

“What do you want, Noctis?”

Noctis was hesitant. He looked back down at the ground and his right knee started bouncing a bit. He clutched it with his hand again, trying to stop it.

“I don’t know.”

“You want to fuck me, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what I want.”

“Yes, you do,” said Prompto, pulling Noctis’ face towards him. Noctis’ eyes were unreadable but Prompto’s were already full of desire. “There’s only one constant in your universe right now, and it’s your desire to be with me.”

“We don’t even know each other Prompto,” said Noctis as Prompto was moving closer to him. Prompto’s face was angled up to receive a kiss.

“Yes we do. We knew each other as kids. I feel like we’ve known each other, forever.” He leaned in further and closed his eyes, but Noctis pulled back.

“I don’t know you, Prompto. I don’t.”

“So get to know me,” Prompto whispered and grabbed the back of Noctis’ head, pulling him down. Their lips crashed together and Noctis felt Prompto immediately try to pry his mouth open but, there really was no need because he willingly presented himself, mouth stretching open wide. Prompto snaked his tongue into Noctis’ mouth, kissing him hard and deep as if he wanted to steal his soul from within. Noctis just let him do whatever he wanted. The experience was quite different from what he was used to with Luna. He didn’t really know how to respond and was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable even though he wanted to kiss Prompto so badly. He was beginning to travel to the dark alcoves of his mind and ruminate over the fact that he had never been with a man before. Prompto broke the kiss for a moment.

“Just kiss me back,” Prompto whispered against his lips. “Please.”

Noctis kissed him back and felt his body grow warm when he heard Prompto moan. Prompto broke the kiss again and shifted his position on the bed, its wooden frame creaking.

“Lie down,” he ordered and Noctis complied. The bed was small and, while he nor Prompto were exceedingly tall men, he could tell that it was going to be confining. Noctis had a vision of him being fucked by Prompto, tiny bed creaking and caravan rocking, and one of Verstael’s guards busting in. The entire situation was still so bizarre and he began to smirk at the absurdity.

“What’s so funny?” Prompto asked as he crawled onto Noctis.

“Nothing. Everything.”

Prompto responded with a kiss, one that was still deep but it was softer, more passionate than the first. The first kiss was a raw, almost carnal kiss that was overwhelming for Noctis. Prompto was positioned up on his elbows and running both hands through messy black hair while he started to place continuous, soft pecks on Noctis’ lips. He climbed up on Noctis a little more, not quite fully on top of him, but framing his body in a way that would make it hard for Noctis to get up.

“You’re mine,” Prompto said in between kisses. “Do you want to be?”

“Yes.”

Prompto kissed him again, sliding his tongue in his mouth and holding Noctis’ face in his hands. Noctis kissed with more initiative this time, reaching a hand up to grab the back of Prompto’s head. He slipped his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, feeling Prompto’s tongue wrap around his own, then started to suck on his lips. Prompto moaned and began to press his body into Noctis’. He licked Prompto’s lips, slowly tracing them in a tickling manner before plunging his tongue back into his mouth. Prompto began to straddle Noctis’ right leg and rub himself against it.

“Noctis..."

Noctis pressed his head back and deeper into the mattress, staring at the ceiling as he felt kisses along his neck. Prompto’s long strokes against his leg became more insistent and Noctis felt himself getting hard as Prompto continued to press his cock in his thigh.

“Let me undress you,” said Prompto, stopping his movements. Noctis nodded and Prompto removed the entire horrible outfit Noctis was forced to wear on his way to Meldacio. When Noctis was in his underwear, he felt awkward as he was put on display. He was pushed down on his back again and Prompto began trailing a slow hand up his body to stop at the waistband of his underwear. “Can I?”

“Yes. Please.”

Noctis lifted his hips as Prompto pulled down his underwear down and off. He was the hardest he had ever been in his life and he didn’t know how he felt about that. His dick jutted out, bobbing and pointing directly at Prompto, who was looking at him with mild surprise.

“Noctis…damn.”

Noctis never really cared if his dick was considered big or not but he figured if a person like Prompto was impressed by his size, then it must mean something. Prompto continued to stare at his dick.

“Are you just going to stare at it all day?” Noctis asked, only half joking. While admiration was nice, Noctis was seeking a little more. Prompto licked his lips and sighed happily as he leaned down and wrapped a hand around Noctis’ cock. Noctis moaned loudly, then remembered where he was. He didn’t want anyone to hear.

“Don’t worry,” said Prompto as he hovered over the head of Noctis’ cock. “They don’t give a fuck.”

Prompto swiftly took Noctis in his mouth, swallowing about half of his length. Noctis cried out, arching his back and raising his hips slightly. Prompto spread Noctis’ legs a little and tried to get into a more comfortable position before he bobbed his head, sliding more of Noctis in his mouth with each movement. Soon, Noctis’ entire cock was down his throat and he began sucking. Noctis whimpered and he sat up to watch Prompto lift, then turn his head slightly from side-to-side and felt his tongue swirl around him before engulfing him completely again. He felt his dick hit the back of Prompto’s throat and groaned, grabbing him by the back of his hair. Unable to contain himself, he held Prompto’s head still as he began to pump his hips and thrust in and out of his mouth. Prompto allowed him to do so, letting him fuck his face like Noctis always dreamed of doing. The saliva on Noctis’ dick was thick and very slick, allowing him to slide in and out of Prompto’s throat with ease. He continued to watch Prompto deep throat his cock. He had never seen anything so hot in his life. 

"Yes...let me in there."

Noctis grabbed Prompto’s head with both hands and pushed face down as far as it would go. He held his head in place, clutching at Prompto's hair while he lifted his hips, and groaned when he felt Prompto's nose touch his abdomen. Noctis' head began to spin as he felt throat muscles constrict around his cock. As Prompto’s tongue snuck out of his mouth and started to lick Noctis' balls too, he fell flat on his back and released Prompto’s head, the both of them moaning. Prompto’s head shot up and off Noctis’ dick and he began jerking Noctis off as he gasped for air.

“Prompto,” Noctis whispered, then bit his bottom lip. A familiar sensation deep in his stomach was beginning to rise to the surface. He felt his face flush and started breathing hard out of his nose. “I’m going to come.”

Prompto leaned over and took him in his mouth once more. He continued to jerk Noctis off as he started sucking on him again, bobbing and twisting his head and tongue in synch with his hand. He increased his speed and, when he began to run two fingers along Noctis' balls and asshole with his free hand, Noctis' mouth gaped open and he held his breath. He came hard in Prompto’s mouth, shooting his load down his throat and crying out several times as he thrashed against the blanket, which was indeed itchy. Prompto greedily swallowed everything Noctis had and sat up with a smile when he was done.

“Did you like it?”

Noctis just looked at him, sweaty and panting. After catching his breath, Prompto kissed him. He could taste himself on Prompto’s lips. He would never kiss Luna on the lips after she had given him a blow job but he found himself readily plunging his tongue deep into Prompto’s mouth after one with him. The fact was perplexing and concerning.

Prompto swung his legs around so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat up and began running fingers through Noctis’ sweaty hair, looking at him. Noctis felt self-conscious initially, but ended up looking back. They stared at each other and Noctis wondered how he had ever existed this long without Prompto and wondered what he would have to do to keep him. It was a foolish feeling but it was an honest one. It was one of the very few honest feelings he had openly acknowledged in months.

Prompto was still looking at him and rubbing his head.

“I think your first time with a man should be with him on top.”

“That obvious, huh?”

“Um…kind of.”

“Okay then,” said Noctis, grabbing Prompto’s shirt and pulling him closer. He lowered his inhibitions and cast aside his guilt to deal with it at another time. “Fuck me.”


	8. Powder Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto evade fate, if only for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit. I can't even deal with this chapter. It is basically 50% fucking and 50% misery. For someone who loathes writing sex scenes, I think I wrote the longest one, ever. ;_; But, I guess it makes sense considering the whole story was supposed to be working up to Noctis and Prompto chillin' with each other in the Bone Zone. 
> 
> WARNING: Graphic descriptions of sex, violence, suicide, and major character deaths. Yes, deaths.
> 
> The poem at the beginning of this chapter is “I Like My Body When It Is With Your” by e.e. cummings. (Or, maybe, [E.E. Cummings](http://faculty.gvsu.edu/websterm/cummings/caps.htm)?) The poem Prompto reads is an excerpt from ["Darkness"](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/43825) by Lord Byron (George Gordon). Lastly, the title comes from the song ["Powder Blue"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EcJh7DlgFw) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/The-cactus-blossoms-powder-blue-lyrics)) by the Cactus Blossoms.
> 
> Enjoy!

“i like my body when it is with your  
body. It is so quite new a thing.  
Muscles better and nerves more.  
i like your body. i like what it does,  
i like its hows. i like to feel the spine  
of your body and its bones, and the trembling  
-firm-smooth ness and which i will  
again and again and again  
kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,  
i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz  
of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes  
over parting flesh ... And eyes big love-crumbs,

and possibly i like the thrill

of under me you so quite new.”

\- e.e. cummings

 

Prompto was studying Noctis again, remaining quiet. Noctis was worried he said or did something wrong; maybe he went too far with the blow job. He started to become nervous and was going to ask what the issue was until Prompto finally spoke.

“Get on your knees and turn away from me,” he ordered. “I want your ass in my face. I don’t have any lube so we’ll have to improvise if you want to get fucked.”

Noctis felt a small shiver down his spine and complied. As he turned away, he was starting to feel a little self-conscious but he also felt an element of excitement that was incomparable. He wasn’t used to not being in charge and giving orders, be it professionally or personally. Being the one that obeys was new and exhilarating.

“Spread your legs more.”

As he spread his legs wider and fully presented his ass to Prompto, Noctis could feel him position himself on his knees behind him and give a low groan of approval. Prompto leaned over and kissed one of Noctis’ ass cheeks then grabbed both of them, his hands digging hard into the flesh. He spread Noctis wide, exposing his asshole and leaning forward to give a teasing lick before he pulled away and began kissing a cheek again. Prompto pulled back.

“You have such a pretty ass,” said Prompto, giving it a light smack. Noctis moaned and Prompto focused on his ass cheeks again, alternating between kissing and licking both. He kissed and licked a haphazard pattern all over and when Noctis could feel himself be spread again and hot breath against his asshole, he whimpered and felt himself starting to get hard.

“You like that?” Prompto asked. “Have you ever had your ass eaten before?”

“No.” Noctis was grabbing at the blanket, head hung low.

Without warning, Prompto stuck his face in Noctis’ ass and began to lick. Noctis cried out and closed his eyes. He pushed further into Prompto’s face who grabbed his hips, holding them still as he ran his tongue up and down the inside of Noctis’ ass. Noctis whimpered again as Prompto stopped moving and began rimming him, then gave a loud shout of surprise as Prompto’s tongue entered him. Prompto spread Noctis’ ass wider and began making shallow thrusts with his tongue. His tongue didn't get very far, but Noctis still tried to pull away.

“Prompto!” Noctis’ mind couldn’t process the feeling. He couldn’t determine if it was too weird or felt good and it created an astounding feeling of mental and physical overstimulation.

Prompto continued his actions and pulled his hips even closer. Noctis felt the feeling of awkwardness subside and felt his body grow warm with pleasure. He began panting and soon felt himself move against Prompto’s face and was spreading his legs further apart. His hand tried to make its way to his cock but Prompto pulled it away.

Prompto placed a hand on Noctis’ back and pushed down, motioning him to lean forward. Noctis folded his arms in front of him and rested on them, thrusting his ass further up into the air. His head was on its side and he was looking towards the door, a small portion of him still afraid someone would burst in to the caravan. Prompto pushed Noctis’ legs together and wrapped his arms around his thighs, locking his hands. He removed his tongue from inside Noctis and began rimming him again, his head shaking back and forth as he furiously ran his tongue all over Noctis’ asshole. Noctis turned his head and pushed his face between his arms and into the blanket, feeling it scratch against his cheeks as he tried to muffle a scream. His hands were clasped together hard above his head as if he were begging. Perhaps he was, but he wasn’t sure if he was begging for it to be over or for more.

Prompto lifted his face from Noctis’ ass, smiling.

“I want to try something else. Do you trust me?”

Noctis wasn’t sure he could say yes with complete certainty.

“Yes.” His face was still pressed into the mattress and his voice was muffled.

“Okay. Stay still unless I tell you to move. If it hurts too much, tell me to stop. Otherwise I’ll keep going.”

Noctis started to feel uneasy as he listened to Prompto speak. He had an idea of what Prompto was going to do, but he still didn’t know if he was ready for it.

Prompto inserted a finger into his mouth, swirling and pumping it a few times before pulling it out. He sat back on his heels and spread Noctis open as wide as he could with his other hand. He spat on Noctis’ asshole and brought his wet finger to it, running its fingertip along the rim.

“I want you to control it,” said Prompto, finger poised at Noctis’ entrance. “Relax and lower your hips when you’re ready.”

Noctis nodded. He figured that he should get it over with; the process wasn’t really something that he wanted to prolong. He pushed himself up on his elbows, then groaned as he slowly began to push back onto Prompto’s finger. It hurt a little, but he was going slow enough to where the pain was only fleeting.

“Move on it,” said Prompto once his entire finger was inside. His voice was low and full of arousal. “I want you to move on it like it’s my dick.”

Noctis began moving his hips. He felt no pain at all and was starting to feel an amount of pleasure that surprised him, but he wasn’t sure how much pleasure was derived from the feeling of Prompto’s finger inside of him or from the thrill of being with a man. He wondered how it would feel once Prompto started fucking him. A burning, primal feeling came over him and he had never wanted to fuck anyone so badly before. He gave a small groan of protest when he felt Prompto remove his finger.

“Can I put in another one?”

“Yes,” responded Noctis, nodding eagerly.

Prompto pushed Noctis forward slightly to spit again. He positioned himself at Noctis’ asshole like before and Noctis sat back, this time a little faster. He did it a little too fast for two fingers and hissed.

“You okay? Want me to pull out?”

“No, I’m okay,” said Noctis and he began to move. He groaned and began moving faster but soon felt Prompto hold his hips still.

“Stop for a minute. I’m going to try something.”

Noctis stopped, wondering what was going to come next. He heard Prompto spit again and gently rotate his fingers so they were in a position to hook down instead of hooking up. He kept a hand on Noctis’ ass to keep him still and he began to move around gently. Once he found what he was seemingly looking for, he began to stroke with his fingers. Noctis felt Prompto touch a weird spot inside of him.

“Prompto, what are you doing?” Noctis could feel a peculiar feeling deep inside of him: a mixture of tingling and warmth. It was like feeling the gentle, prickling warmth of the sun on your skin.

“Just let me.” Prompto continued to massage until Noctis tensed and yelped.

“What the fuck?” Noctis’ sentence ended in a deep moan. His body shook as he felt something building internally with an intensity that frightened him. His senses were intensified, the receptivity of his skin heightened to astronomical levels; it was as if he could feel every hair on his body, every fiber of the blanket. Prompto continued to milk Noctis’ prostate and Noctis tried to grab his cock again. It was rock hard.

“Don’t touch it.”

Noctis whined, but pulled his hand away. He could feel his cock leak pre-cum in a manner that seemed unnatural. He felt his entire body grow hot and the room felt stifling, oppressive. He also sensed a strange urge to piss and he became frantic.

“Prompto…you need to stop. I feel like…”

“You’re going to pee? It’s okay. But, I’ll stop. I don’t want you to come yet.”

Prompto stopped massaging and slowly removed his fingers. When he let go of Noctis’ ass, Noctis weakly fell forward, limbs weak. He rolled onto his side and Prompto kicked his boots off, then stood up from the bed. Noctis watched Prompto undress, finally seeing the naked body whose image he tried to memorize from the videos he obsessively watched. He looked better than Noctis ever imagined and his need for Prompto to be inside of him was the only thing on his mind.

Prompto grabbed Noctis’ knee and spread his legs, pushing him onto his back. He settled between his legs and leaned over a little, gently pushed some hair out of Noctis’ eyes. Prompto looked at him, smiling, and Noctis suddenly pulled Prompto down, kissing all over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me,” said Noctis softly, still holding Prompto’s face. “But I will do anything to be with you.” He paused. “I don’t want to be just another addition to the list of the people that love you.”

“You won’t be.”

Noctis nodded and, for better or for worse, he finally allowed himself to fully trust Prompto. Prompto leaned away from Noctis and pushed his legs wider apart. He sat back on his heels.

“Are you ready?”

Noctis was, but was still a little anxious. He nodded again Prompto grabbed his cock and nestled between Noctis’ ass, positioning it at his entrance and gently prodding. Noctis held his breath and he felt Prompto ease inside. He exhaled as he was stretched wide as Prompto finally entered him completely.

“Can I move?” Prompto’s voice was strained.

Noctis nodded and Prompto began moving his hips. His thrusts were gentle, tentative. He spread Noctis’ legs even wider and grabbed at his knees. Noctis felt fingernails dig into them.

“Noctis…”

Prompto moaned. He pumped earnestly, running a hand along one of Noctis’ legs. Noctis became adjusted to Prompto and started to feel the sensation he felt earlier, deep inside his stomach. He tried to inch his hand closer to his cock again and was quickly denied.

“Don’t touch it until I tell you to,” Prompto hissed out, then moaned as he grabbed Noctis’ hips closer.

His hips moved fluidly and he placed a hand by Noctis’ head, leaning over on it. Noctis lifted his legs onto Prompto’s thighs and hooked an arm around his waist, clutching at Prompto’s lower back. Prompto leaned over further to kiss and bite at Noctis' neck, sucking hard. Noctis moaned and pulled Prompto closer with his legs and Prompto wrapped an arm around Noctis’ shoulders and drew him into his chest.

Prompto groaned and moved faster. His thrusts became more urgent and he pulled on the back of Noctis’ hair with his free hand, angling his face up to look at him. They stared into each other’s eyes for as long as Noctis could stand it before he had to look away as a result of the intensity. Prompto let him go then fell on top of him completely, pressing their bodies together as he rolled his hips against Noctis. Noctis could feel his cock trapped between them and whined as Prompto continued to grind against it. Prompto sat back up and slung Noctis’ legs over his shoulders, grasping his hips.

“Yes, fuck me. Please…” Noctis was begging, the desperation evident in his voice. The sound was foreign and exciting.

Prompto moaned and began moving faster. The bed started creaking loudly as Prompto pounded Noctis into the caravan’s wall. He quickly grabbed a pillow and propped it behind Noctis’ head as he started fucking him in earnest. He grabbed Noctis’ hand and spat in it, then wrapped it around his cock.

“I’m about to come,” said Prompto, panting. “Touch yourself.”

Noctis immediately began working his hand up and down his cock. Prompto slid Noctis’ legs off of his shoulders then braced both hands up against the wall. He rolled his head back, moaning, before looking down to watch Noctis jerk off as he continued to pound into him. Noctis looked up and stared at Prompto in a daze. He felt like he was slowly going insane, the reality around him morphing into incongruity that he somehow accepted and rejected at the same time.

“Harder,” Prompto ground out. “Fuck your hand harder.”

Noctis tightened his grip and started pumping his cock in time with Prompto’s thrusts. He felt pressure build up and that weird warm, tingling feeling again and suddenly felt his whole body freeze. He clenched his asshole before he let out a loud, pitiful wail and came all over his stomach, his entire body feeling the waves and contractions of his orgasm. He screamed even louder and quivered, thick streams of cum continuing to be released onto his stomach as he felt too much yet, still, not enough. He pushed his ass further down on Prompto’s cock and Prompto froze over him, groaning loudly. Prompto’s cock pulsed as he came inside of Noctis, who wanted all that Prompto had to give.

The two of them moaned together and Prompto collapsed on top of Noctis, his hands sliding down the wall. Noctis was completely overstimulated now and it felt like he was going to have a panic attack; something he hadn’t experienced in several years. He didn’t want to push Prompto off of him but he felt his heart race dangerously.

“Prompto,” he said, nervous. Prompto smiled then rolled them to the side, slowly pulling out of Noctis. Noctis felt needy and ashamed when he realized he was already used to the feeling of Prompto’s cock inside of him.

“It’s okay.” He began rubbing Noctis’ flushed face and kissed his forehead. Prompto embraced him, pulling him close and running his fingers through his hair. It was soothing and Noctis could feel himself calm down. They lay in silence and Noctis calmed himself as they both wondered what would come next.

“Do you think we’ll get out of this alive?” Prompto’s voice was quiet.

Noctis thought for a moment.

“I don’t know.”

Prompto hugged Noctis even closer and Noctis could feel himself start to doze off as the two of them continued to hold each other. He was almost asleep when he felt Prompto just barely touch an arm, running his fingertips delicately over the skin. Prompto moved his fingers to his shoulder, neck, face, then settling in his hair.

“I’m sorry.” Noctis knew he was far from it. “I just can’t stop touching you, now that you’re finally here.”

Noctis felt his body begin to respond to Prompto’s touch. Feeling daring, he pushed his hips against Prompto, who smiled.

“You’re used to being in control, right?” Prompto reached between them and grabbed Noctis’ half-hard cock. “I want you to show me.”

Although feeling slightly confident, Noctis was out of his element and he didn’t know how to regain control. He felt a lack of control that he felt only when he did anything that involved Prompto. Prompto pushed Noctis on his back and was quickly on top of him again, between his legs. Noctis inhaled sharply as he felt their cocks touch.

“Show me,” Prompto whispered. He began slowly moving his hips, skin rubbing against skin. “Show me.”

Prompto continued moving. The feeling of their cocks sliding together and the heat of their bodies made Noctis feel shaky. He could feel a jolt deep in his solar plexus zap straight to his abdomen and thighs, creating that feeling of pleasurable pain that made him want more. Prompto began to breathe heavily as he began grinding faster. Prompto turned his head to whisper in Noctis’ ear.

“Fuck me,” he whispered and gave a final grind. He sat up and switched his position so that Noctis was between his ass. Prompto sat back slowly and Noctis’ cock barely entered his asshole. Noctis gasped, hands automatically gripping Prompto’s hips to stop him.

“Prompto, I…” Noctis wondered what he was trying to say. He wondered how one could eloquently express that they’ve never fucked a guy before and they were nervous.

“It’s okay.” Prompto spread his legs wider and slid Noctis’ hands down and off his hips. “It’s gonna feel awesome. Just stay still, for now.”

He reached behind to reposition Noctis, then leaned over to rest on his hands. He then gradually lowered himself onto Noctis. Prompto licked his dry lips as he tried to take Noctis to the hilt. It was difficult but he was successful and soon began to writhe on top of Noctis, moaning. After he had totally adjusted to Noctis’ size, Prompto felt the familiar, wonderful feeling of fullness that he couldn’t get anywhere else. While he didn’t mind fucking, Prompto preferred to be fucked; it made him feel desperate, dirty, and vibrant. It allowed him to transcend the nuances and complexities of life and worry about nothing other than being fucked.

Noctis let Prompto ride him. Prompto was so hot and tight that Noctis was afraid to move. He felt his pleasure heighten to new levels, creating a slow-building tension between the two that made Noctis’ entire body feel heavy.

“Fuck, Noctis,” said Prompto. “Move. Please.”

Noctis placed his hands on Prompto’s hips and began to give light, hesitant thrusts. Prompto began moving harder on his cock, making the both of them cry out. Noctis began moving in time with Prompto, gaining speed and force. Soon, his grip on Prompto’s hips tightened and he was feverishly bouncing him on his cock.

“Yes,” whispered Prompto as they began moving faster. He leaned over and kept his hips still, encouraging Noctis to take complete control. “Fuck me.”

Noctis didn’t hesitate and began pounding Prompto as hard and fast as he could. He felt pleasure deep inside him and swelling like waves, reaching levels he didn’t even know were possible. He wanted to prolong the feeling as much as he could but felt himself inching closer to the point of no return. Noctis choked out a groan and was about to close his eyes when he felt Prompto lift one of Noctis’ hands and wrap it around his throat. Prompto wordlessly wrapped Noctis’ hand tighter around his throat as Noctis continued to fuck him. Noctis looked at him, uncomfortable with what Prompto was asking, and Prompto leaned into his hand. He could feel Prompto’s racing heartbeat beneath hot skin.

“Do it,” Prompto begged and Noctis began to fuck him faster. Prompto reached between them, grabbing himself. He started to jerk off and Noctis heard a gasp as he tightened his hand.

“Yes…tighter.”

Noctis tightened his grip some more and felt Prompto swallow hard. He was about to pull back when Prompto shook his head. Noctis continued to squeeze, questioning himself as he derived gratification from hearing Prompto choke. He rolled his eyes back and clenched his muscles, vainly trying to hold off his orgasm. Prompto began to run his fist along his cock as fast as he could and Noctis choked even harder, causing Prompto to make strained wheezing sounds as he came all over Noctis’ stomach. Noctis groaned between clenched teeth before his mind was wiped clean and all he could do was feel. He cried out loudly and shamelessly as he surged into Prompto, hand still clutching his neck while he came. Noctis gave one more hard squeeze and felt as if his orgasm was being ripped from inside him, then dropped his hand weakly. For a moment -- a split second -- he felt a paralyzing, unprecedented sense of satisfaction. He was certain his mind and body wouldn’t be able to handle it and that he would crumble to dust, simply ceasing to exist.

Prompto gave his cock one last squeeze and cried out as soon as Noctis let go of his neck, struggling for breath. He continued to shoot his load on Noctis’ stomach and he felt the feeling of simultaneously giving and receiving, both emotionally and physically. It was a new feeling and was one that he knew he had been waiting his entire life for. He felt just as overwhelmed as Noctis did and he could feel his eyes sting with tears. He sagged on top of Noctis and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his head into a shoulder. He wiggled against him, spreading his cum over both their bodies, and when Noctis tried to slide out, Prompto clenched around him.

“Not yet,” he whispered.

He let himself cry, his tears falling in silence as the two of continued to hold each other for a while. Noctis was sleeping shallowly when Prompto finally rolled off of him and settled into his side, grabbing him close.

“I have a feeling you’re not used to being touched,” said Prompto. Noctis opened his eyes. “Why do you let me touch you?”

Noctis was silent as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to find an answer.

“I don’t know. I guess because it just feels right, even though I don’t know why it does.”

“Do you believe in reincarnation, Noctis? Because I feel like I’ve met you before. I feel so deeply for you that there’s no other explanation for it, other than me knowing you and loving you before.” He paused. “What if there’s some other universe where we are best friends? What if, when we met as kids, we stayed in touch and became inseparable?”

“I don’t know if I believe in reincarnation. I would rather not, I think. Because, if there is such a thing, what did we do in our last lives to deserve our current ones?”

Prompto had no response. He had been asking himself the same question for as long as he could remember.

“Do you think we’ll get through this?” Prompto asked again. “Please say yes. Even if it’s a lie. I just need to hear you say yes.”

“Yes,” responded Noctis, quietly. Prompto began to cry again and Noctis pulled him closer as he tried to believe his lie, too.

***

Verstael walked from the elevators of Prompto’s apartment complex and to the concierge. He was holding a plain brown box and handed it to Weskham, who placed it behind the desk.

“Are you sure you want to do this, sir? Is this really the only way?”

“Yes,” responded Verstael.

“You’ll never find peace if you do this,” Weskham warned. “They’ll be after you, and Prompto, until the day you die.”

“That probably won’t be long from now, anyway.” He looked at the box, pointing at it. “Do you remember what I said about this box?”

“Yes. ‘If I do not return to the apartment complex in exactly five hours after I leave, deliver the box to Detective Ignis Scientia at Precinct 30 by any means necessary.’ Is that correct?”

Verstael nodded. He held out his hand and Weskham shook it.

“Thank you, Weskham.”

“It’s been a pleasure working for you, sir.”

Verstael nodded and walked over near the sitting area, pulling out his phone. He hesitated but dialed the intended number.

“Crown City Police Department, Precinct 30,” said the operator. “How may I direct your call?”

“Detective Ignis Scientia.”

“Pardon, sir? I can’t hear you.”

“Detective Ignis Scientia, please,” Verstael said louder, clearing his throat and feeling his brow sweat.

“One moment.” The line rang a few times before Ignis picked up.

“Detective Scientia.”

“Ignis.”

“Verstael?” Ignis was surprised. “You sound troubled. What’s wrong?”

“I need to talk to you. It’s urgent.”

“Is it Noctis?”

“No. I need to meet you as soon as possible.”

“Okay, well…can you come now?”

“Yes. I will see you soon.”

Verstael hung up without waiting for a response. His whole body started to shake and he pressed his lips together. He knew that contacting Detective Scientia was akin to signing his death certificate; he was sure that his life was going to end soon. But, he felt his life was a paltry price to pay if it meant that Prompto would have even the slightest chance of surviving. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the entrance, turning around to wave to Weskham one last time.

“Good luck, sir,” called Weskham. Verstael hated when people wished him luck. His life had proven to him several times that there was no such thing as being lucky.

He walked out of the complex, seeing his driver parked several feet away on the opposite side of the street. The location of the car perplexed him and he paused but, ultimately, Verstael began walking towards the vehicle. He looked up, seeing the sun nestled between clouds in a beautiful sky. Even with all of the activity on the busy District Seven street, Verstael felt separate from all of it for a moment and he sensed a light, pleasant feeling inside of his chest as he continued to stare at the sky. He was unsure if he was feeling hope for the future or if he was making peace with death. He got no more than three feet down the street before he heard cars speed up behind him and park along the curb. Closing his eyes, he slowly turned to face the lead vehicle. The heavily tinted window of a large SUV rolled down and a familiar face was smiling from the passenger’s seat.

“Why, hello,” said Ardyn. “Enjoying the sunshine?”

Verstael said nothing. He fought the urge to run as it would only result in him being gunned down in the middle of the street like an animal.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why your driver parked all the way down the street. The real question should be, ‘What won’t people do for money?’” He laughed. “The answer is ‘nothing’, of course.”

“How did you find me?” Verstael asked, feeling so foolish. He was beyond arrogant to think that he would ever be able to escape Iedolas’ clutches.

Ardyn cocked his head and blinked a few times.

“Are you really asking that question? You truly are dumber than I thought.” He nodded to the back passenger door. “Get in.”

“You’ve been playing with me,” Verstael whispered. “You’ve been playing with me all along. I’ve led you to Prompto’s exact location.”

“Yes, you have indeed confirmed his location, and we thank you for it; you’ve made my job so much easier. That’s where we’re headed, actually.” Ardyn pointed a pistol at Verstael, motioning for him to get in the truck. “I’d rather you be alive when we get there. You’ll see why. But, if you don’t get into this vehicle now, I’m going to have to adjust my plans.”

Verstael moved to the passenger door, climbing into the vehicle. He was mortified to see that Iedolas was sitting next to him.

“Hello, Verstael,” Iedolas greeted. “What an unfortunate turn of events.”

Verstael grabbed hold of the expensive material of Iedolas’ jacket, pulling.

“Iedolas, you don’t have to do this! Please, just let us go!”

“I didn’t do this, Verstael. You did.”

Iedolas sneered. He snatched his arm out of Verstael’s grasp and Verstael sat back in his seat, crying. Iedolas continued.

“I just cannot believe your audacity. Your ungratefulness. Both yours and your bastard fuck of a son. After all I’ve done for the both of you, you decide to help him fake his death? To get away from me?” Iedolas shook his head. “Verstael. Verstael, look at me.” He grabbed Verstael’s chin roughly, forcing him to look. “Look at me and hear me. You and your bastard are nothing but flies that had the unfortunate luck of landing in my web. My web spans all of Eos. There are very few areas left where one can avoid it. Once you’re trapped, all you can do is just wait to die and hope that it is a swift and merciful end. But…I am neither swift nor merciful and you shall suffer, both physically and mentally.” He pushed Verstael’s face away from him and wiped his hand on his knee.  

“Let us hurry,” Iedolas ordered. “I’m anxious to see what has transpired between our dear detective and Verstael’s waste of sperm.”

***

Noctis and Prompto fell asleep, limbs entwined. Noctis was the first one to wake up, gasping himself awake. The disorienting feeling of unfamiliarity made his heart cramp as he scanned his surroundings. He tried to sit up, but Prompto’s head was still on his chest. He struggled to read the small wall clock that hung above the sink; they had slept for several hours. He plopped his head back on the lumpy pillow and sighed. Noctis tried not to disturb Prompto as best he could and got up to put some clothes on. He looked between the dusty blinds of the camper’s front window. The sun had set and had been replaced by the harsh white glow of the floodlights scattered around the camp.

Noctis bent over to pick up his underwear. His mouth and throat were dry and he felt a little sore all over his body. The soreness was mild and was a reminder of earlier, making him smile as his stomach fluttered. He had one leg in his pants when he heard Prompto behind him.

“Is there anything else you want to know?”

Noctis put his pants back on and turned around. Prompto was leaning on an elbow, looking at Noctis in a manner that made him believe that it would be best if he sat down at the table if he wanted to keep his clothes on. Noctis tried to think of a question.

“What’s your favorite food?”

Prompto grinned.

“Meldacio meat pie,” answered Prompto without hesitation. “It’s the only thing I’ve been eating since I’ve arrived here. Yours?”

“Literally anything that doesn’t have any vegetables in it.”

“What would you want to be if you weren’t a detective?”

“Probably…” Noctis was a little embarrassed about his next confession. “A clown.”

“What?”

“A clown. I wanted to go to clown school for the longest time.”

Prompto flopped onto his back and started laughing, hard. He turned his head and looked at Noctis, who failed to see the humor. Prompto stopped laughing, continuing to look at Noctis for a moment before erupting in cackles again.

“It’s not that funny. Clown school is serious business.”

Prompto laughed even harder at that and Noctis rolled his eyes. He threw Prompto’s shirt at his face.

“Thanks for the laugh,” he said, sitting up and pulling his shirt away. He sighed happily and dabbed at a tear from an eye. “I needed that. I can just picture you at birthday parties. And, when I say ‘I can just picture’, I really mean ‘I can’t even begin to imagine’.”

“Anyway,” said Noctis, red faced but smiling. “What about you? I’m assuming a photographer?”

“Hell yeah,” responded Prompto, swinging his legs to the side of the bed and sitting up completely. He pulled his shirt on. “I would love to be one. A real one. I love photographing everything, but really love taking pictures of people. I love taking pictures of people and wondering what they’ve seen, what they’ve been through. I try to make up stories in my head.” Prompto smiled, then stopped and rubbed his lips together. He looked down at the floor, pausing for a moment.

“I’m scared, Noctis.”

“So am I.”

They dressed in silence. Noctis felt compelled to put his bulletproof vest back on, but settled for just strapping the Desert Eagle back to his waist. When he was finished, he sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around Prompto. Prompto put his head on Noctis’ shoulder and began to cry again.

“I’m sorry,” said Prompto. “All I’ve been doing today is crying.”

“It’s okay. I’m crying too.”

Prompto lifted his head to see wetness on Noctis’ cheeks. He began to wipe them away.

“I love you, Noctis. I hope you love me, too.”

“I do. I love you, Prompto.” Noctis finally said the mystifying, but sincere, truth. “I wish things could have been different for us.”

“Maybe we still have a chance to change our outcome. I don’t believe in fate.”

Noctis was about to respond when he heard something slide beneath the door. He and Prompto looked to see a small yellow envelope on the floor. Prompto frowned and got up to investigate.

“It says my name,” he said as he got closer, bending over to pick the envelope up. Noctis didn’t feel right as Prompto began opening it to reveal a card. Prompto began reading aloud.

“‘I had a dream, which was not all a dream. The bright sun was extinguished, and the stars did wander darkling in the eternal space. Rayless, and pathless, and the icy earth swung blind and blackening in the moonless air.’” Prompto dropped the card and looked at Noctis, dumbfounded. “What the fuck does that mean?”

Noctis remembered his dream in the Red Room and he felt his body start to get that leaden feeling that caused him to move in slow motion. His heart started to pound but he could only stare at Prompto in silence. There was a knock at the door and Prompto moved closer to it, pulling back the curtain at the window a little. He could see the face of Verstael.

“It’s...my father.”

“Don’t…” Noctis’ voice was weak as he watched Prompto grab the door knob. He reached deep inside himself to scream with all of his might. “Prompto, no! Don’t open the door!”

He looked at Noctis, confused, then swung the door open. He smiled, greeting his father.

“Hey, Dad. You’re…" His smile faded. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Prompto. I’m sorry. I lo--”

Prompto cried out as his father’s head was suddenly and almost entirely blown off. Verstael was shot from behind, causing blood and brain matter to spray Prompto’s face and hair. Verstael’s body was thrown to the side on the ground and Ardyn was revealed. Noctis tried to scream again but felt frozen in time and did nothing but watch as Ardyn walked up a step and stood at the threshold of the door, pointing his weapon at Prompto.

“Yes, the sun shall be extinguished,” said Ardyn as he fired his gun at Prompto’s chest.

***

Ignis straightened his glasses and was typing rapidly at his computer. He was trying to bury himself in his work to keep his mind from wandering to Noctis. He couldn’t stop thinking about his partner and wished that Noctis would somehow find a way to communicate with him. He was also concerned about Verstael. He called about six hours ago and had never shown up at the station.

He grabbed his desk phone, dialing Noctis’ home phone number. He had tried his cellphone yesterday before realizing that it had probably been disposed of on his way to his destination. Today, Ignis had been obsessively calling his house. He made it a point to call at least every hour. Once, the home care nurse answered, annoyed. He apologized profusely and asked her if she would kindly give him a call as soon as Noctis arrived, but his ritual had remained relatively unchanged. The phone rang several times and went to voicemail, as usual.

“Shit,” he said as he hung up.  

Aranea sauntered up to his desk, shaking her hair free from her ponytail. She braced herself against the desk’s edge in an exaggerated manner.

“Hey, baby,” she said, voice low and salacious. Ignis turned to her and she waggled her eyebrows before she spoke again in her normal voice. “Are you ready to go?”

Ignis looked at the time. It was getting late and he had completely forgotten about their dinner together.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized and removed his glasses. He rubbed his eyes with both palms and yawned a little bit before putting his glasses back on. “I totally forgot.”

“Well, I didn’t. I also didn’t forget about the dessert you promised afterward, either. If you know what I mean,” she said, smiling.

Ignis smiled back.

“I do. Let us hurry,” said Ignis, locking his computer and gathering his things. He saw someone out of the corner of his eye walk up to his desk.

“Um, Detective Scientia?” Ignis turned. It was a young, new officer. She looked nervous and was holding a box.

“Yes?"

“I have this package for you.”

Ignis became uncomfortable.

“Who delivered it?”

She shrugged. “I’m not sure, but there was a card and it was addressed to you and you only.”

“Don’t open it, Iggy,” Aranea said quickly. “You don’t know what’s inside.” She turned to the officer. “Put it down and get HDU, immediately.”

The officer blushed.

“…What’s HDU again?”

“Hazardous Devices Unit!” Aranea shouted. “Go!”

“Wait,” said Ignis. He knew what he was about to do was extremely dangerous, but he felt his stomach twist in a manner he couldn’t ignore. “The two of you need to leave. I’m going to open it."

“Huh?”

“Ignis, what the fuck are you doing?” Aranea looked hysterical. “No!”

“I…” Ignis stared at the box. “I can’t explain it. I just…I just have to open it.”

The officer handed it to Ignis.

“I’m out of here,” she said, hastily walking away.

Ignis put the box on his desk and Aranea grabbed his arm.

“Ignis, this is stupid. You don’t know what’s in there!” Her eyes were wide, pleading. “Please don’t do this.”

“I know it doesn’t make sense and that I’m putting in the entire precinct in danger. But, I have to. I’m sorry.”

Aranea dropped her hand.

“Then I’m staying with you."

Ignis knew there was no point in arguing with her. He and Aranea both looked at the box as he slowly lifted the top. He held his breath as he removed it and set it aside, exhaling loudly as he saw a disc on top of several documents.

“Holy shit,” Aranea gasped, leaning against the desk. “My heart’s about to explode.”

Ignis went through the documents. Most of them were maps depicting several routes of travel and key locations. There was another map showing what seemed to be a labyrinth underneath Altissia. There was also a blueprint of a large room and a file folder with pictures and descriptions of multiple people.

“What is all this stuff Iggy?”

“I don’t know,” he responded as he grabbed the disc. “We need to play this. Now.”

They went to the conference room and turned on the television. Ignis stuck the disc in the player and started the video. A man wearing an expensive suit filled the frame as he turned on the video camera and started recording. Ignis recognized the suit; it belonged to Verstael. He assumed that the reason why Verstael didn’t show up today was because he was dead. Ignis watched with mounting dread as Verstael sat down in a chair and faced the camera. He was in what appeared to be Prompto’s bedroom. Aranea squinted.

“Is that…Verstael Besithia?”

Ignis nodded. His hands were beginning to shake and he crossed his arms to hide them.

_“My name is Verstael Besithia. It is Friday, July 28, M.E. 758 at approximately 1:30 p.m. I am in sound mental health and have not been coerced by law enforcement. If you are watching this, then I have been murdered. This is my voluntary confession regarding the drug and sexual slavery operations controlled by Iedolas Aldercapt.”_

***

Noctis saw Prompto’s body fly back into the wall then crumple to the floor. He watched, but didn’t really register what was happening. He just sat there for a few seconds, maybe minutes. At that moment, Noctis had no concept of time. He was transfixed by the sight of Ardyn walking into the caravan, grinning as he blew the barrel of his gun. Ardyn leaned over to press something within a small bookshelf near the door before stepping over Prompto’s body. Following closely behind him was Iedolas Aldercapt. Noctis was still staring, trying to comprehend the enormity of what just happened but was unable to do so. He felt like he was on pause, then suddenly moving at light speed as he finally began to react. He screamed and screamed, his vision clouding with tears as he went to grab his gun. Ardyn immediately pointed his own at Noctis.

“Come on now.”

Noctis removed his hand from his hip. He then fell apart, shaking and crying as he looked at Prompto again.

“I’m so sorry to have cut your lover’s retreat short,” said Ardyn. “But we have some things to talk about.” He stepped aside. “You have the honor of meeting Mr. Aldercapt, face to face. Not many can say the same.”

Aldercapt looked at Prompto for a moment before stepping over his body. He moved closer to Noctis.

“How delightful to finally see you, Noctis. Or, shall I call you Sisyphus?”

Noctis looked at him, still crying.

“Why?”

Iedolas sighed and smiled.

“Because in life, there are consequences for those that do not follow the rules. For those that deceive.” Iedolas’ smile faded. He stared blankly at Noctis for a moment as if recalling something then blinked, turning to Ardyn. He held his hand out. “Give me the disc. Oh and, get a guard to pick this body up. Get Verstael’s, too.”

Ardyn moved back over to the bookshelf and pressed on a spine of a book. An optical drive popped out and he removed a disc, then handed it to Iedolas before he exited the caravan. Noctis looked in horror at the book, which he deduced had a camera hidden in it. It was pointing directly at the caravan’s bed. He looked back at Iedolas.

“How?”

“Do you really think that anything Verstael or his bastard did went unnoticed by me? Or you for that matter?” Iedolas seemed perturbed by the question. “I’ll let you in on a little secret. Guess who owns Meldacio Hunter HQ? Guess who worked for me as my personal bounty hunter before he was hired to work at La Cuerpa?”

“No…”

“Gladiolus was supposed to track the bastard without his knowledge and report back to me. He did, successfully, for a while. However, I suppose he was bitten by the love bug and began to have a moral dilemma after he started working at La Cuerpa and got to know the little slut. I admit that it was a foolish move on my end to place him there. The Amicitias are lucky that you got them out of Insomnia when you did. They’re also lucky that they are insignificant enough for me not to waste my time and resources looking for them. Because I would find them.

“I am everywhere, Noctis,” continued Iedolas. “I am omnipotent and omnipresent. I am like God, the Almighty Bhunivelze: obey me, and I shall shower you with my light. But, betray me, and I shall consume your soul.”

Ardyn returned with a guard who dragged Prompto’s body away, leaving behind a massive pool of blood. Noctis tried to stand up from the bed and Ardyn pointed his gun at him again.

“Do you know what this is?” Ardyn asked. He brought the gun up to his lips and kissed it. “This is a Smith & Wesson 500. It’s a .50 caliber and, quite possibly, the most powerful revolver in the world. I bet it could take down a Garula with ease. It’s my baby, and I take it out for special occasions only.” He lifted his aim from Noctis’ chest to his head. “Did you see the hole that it left in the chest of your boyfriend? Did you see the hole in the head of Verstael? You will get a very similar hole if you don’t sit the fuck down and stay down until Mr. Aldercapt tells you to move.”

“Thank you, Ardyn.” Iedolas paused. “So, you may be wondering why I bothered to come here. I am assuming that you won’t be a detective much longer. That is why I am offering you the opportunity to work for me. I wanted to do it in person. You should consider yourself to be very fortunate.”

Noctis paled and tried to swallow the bile that was rising in his throat.

“Since my top recruiter is now in the other realm, I need a new one.” Iedolas smiled, his widest one yet. “How familiar are you with Ravatogh? Do you work well with children?”

Noctis couldn’t hold back any longer. He cried out before he leaned over and vomited between his legs.

“Oh, dear,” said Ardyn.

“Weak stomach, I see.” Iedolas frowned. “You have 24 hours to give me an answer. You obviously know what the correct answer is. If not, then you and your crip father shall find it out the hard way. It’s possible that your detective friend and his lover will, too. I think she would make a very, very fine addition to my auction. Maybe even to my personal collection. Aranea, right?”

Noctis looked up from the floor.

“No, please!"

Iedolas still held the disc. He waved it at Noctis.

“For insurance. I wonder what would happen if this disc got in the wrong hands? Say, the hands of someone at the Sentinel? I know that reporter Dino is just chomping at the bit to get a story that will fast track him to prominence.”

Noctis stood up from the bed. Ardyn groaned in exasperation and pointed his revolver at him again.

“You just don’t learn, Noctis,” said Ardyn as he took his shot.

***

Ignis and Aranea sat in the conference room with Cor. Ignis had called Cor at home and begged him to come down to the station to show him the contents of the box. Cor agreed and he was now watching the taped confession with rapt attention.

“And you’re sure this is real?” Cor asked, eyes still focused on the screen.

“Yes, sir. The description of the operations in the video corroborates with what he told us in person. I don’t know the veracity of the maps and blueprints that he has sent us, but I really have no reason to doubt him. He’s been truthful with us thus far.”

“I want SWAT headed to every location, immediately.” Cor looked at Ignis. “Galdin Quay. Lestallum. Altissia and Meldacio. Ravatogh. We need to tell the teams that they are cleared hot when encountering any hostiles, anywhere. I want you to go with the team that is going to Aldercapt Enterprises headquarters. But, we still need to request the warrant. Make the request and I’ll get it to the judge and beg her to grant it on the spot.”

Ignis nodded. Aranea grabbed one of his hands as Cor went back to watching the video. They were beginning to see the light at the end of the long, treacherous tunnel that was constructed by Iedolas Aldercapt, but Ignis couldn’t help but feel as if the worst was yet to come.

***

Noctis opened his eyes and turned his head. There was huge hole in the side of the caravan. Ardyn dropped his gun.

“That could have been you,” said Iedolas. “The next shot he takes will be aimed at your forehead if you don’t obey.”

“I think we should go, sir,” suggested Ardyn. “There are many things we need to accomplish.”

“Agreed.” He looked at Noctis. “You will be coming with us. Do not even think of doing anything rash. I have someone watching your house. If I call them, they will immediately break down your door and murder your father and his nurse. Now stand up and come with me.”

Noctis did so but felt himself sway. His legs were numb and he struggled to take a step.

“Now that you are free to get up, you don’t want to move?” Iedolas barked. “Get out!”

Ardyn stomped over to Noctis and pulled him roughly, dragging him down the caravan steps and pushing him towards an SUV. Noctis looked around. He could see that at least six guards were dead in the road. There were more guards that were standing around, weapons ready, and he wondered how many of Aldercapt’s guards were mixed in with Verstael’s guards all along. Ardyn opened the door and pushed Noctis into the vehicle causing him to fall on a row of back seats. There were more seats that faced his row and he screamed as he saw the bloody bodies of Verstael and Prompto thrown on them. He stared at the gaping head and chest wounds. The father and son had been completely decimated by Ardyn’s revolver.

“A little reminder of what happens to people that disobey Mr. Aldercapt,” said Ardyn before he slammed the door.

Noctis clenched his eyes shut, turning away from the bodies. He opened them and looked out the window as they began to pull away from Meldacio. Leaning his head against the window’s glass, he began to sob again and he wished that Iedolas would just kill him.

***

Ignis was pacing alongside his desk as Aranea sat in his chair, watching him.

“Iggy, come on,” she said. “Sit down and relax. Worrying isn’t going to get the warrant faster.”

“Aranea, I can’t…” Ignis was suddenly overcome with emotion and struggled to speak. He stopped moving. “I can’t describe to you how nervous I am right now. I need to know that Noctis is okay. Verstael’s information may help us catch Aldercapt, but I won’t be able to relax until I can see Noctis again.”

She got up, grabbing his hands and kissing them.

“You really love Noctis, don’t you?”

“Yes, Aranea. I…feel like he needs me. Like we need each other. I just want him to be safe. To be happy.” Ignis squeezed her hands. “Like I want you to be happy.”

Aranea pulled him into a tight hug, chest hurting.

“We’re not worthy of your love, Ignis,” she whispered as she felt the tears come. “But I’m so glad we have it.”

***

It was after 10:00 a.m. when Aldercapt’s entourage pulled up in front of Noctis’ house. He had stayed awake for the whole ride, forcing himself to stare out of the window and watch the night slowly turn into day. A guard opened his door and grabbed him out by his hair when he wouldn’t move. He was pushed hard into the front passenger seat door and fell to the ground. Ardyn rolled his window down, disgusted.

“Remember what Mr. Aldercapt said,” he warned. “24 hours.”

Noctis silently got back up on his feet and watched the vehicles drive away. He turned around and walked to his house, slowly shuffling along the front sidewalk with a sense of mind numbing indifference. He was processing thoughts differently, almost as if they weren’t really his, and was watching from the outside looking in as he began to separate himself from the situation and life itself.

He entered his house. The nurse was bent over and straightening some magazines on the coffee table with headphones in. She gave a small shriek when she saw Noctis, shooting up straight and clutching her heart. She removed the headphones.

“Oh, Mister Caelum,” she gasped, then smiled. “You scared me. How was your trip?”

Noctis took a few steps towards her. Her smile faded as she saw the look on his face.

“Are…you all right?”

“Please go,” said Noctis weakly.

“You don’t look well. Sit down, let me get you some tea.”

“Just go!” Noctis screamed, making her jump. “Fucking go!”

She hurriedly gathered her things and left. Noctis slammed the door behind her and turned to walk to his father’s room.

***

Ignis was strapping on a thick bulletproof vest when Cor walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you ready? We don’t know what to expect at Aldercapt’s. Please be safe.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

Cor nodded and walked away. Ignis turned to his chair. Aranea was sitting in it, wringing her hands in her lap. She got up and gave him a hug and a deep kiss, not caring who saw.

“Ignis,” she whispered. “Please come back to me.”

Ignis smiled and nodded.

“No doubt.”

A SWAT element leader walked out of the conference room and began yelling.

“All right, bitches. Those assigned to the Aldercapt Enterprises HQ, we move out in ten minutes.”

Ignis grabbed Aranea’s hand.

“I love you,” said Ignis. It came out naturally and the both of them were surprised. Aranea smiled. “I-I’ll see you soon.”

He began walking away but then froze and turned back to his desk.

“Iggy?”

He looked at his phone.

“I…I want to call Noctis. I just want to give it one last try and see if he made it home yet. Just in case.”

***

Noctis slowly pushed his father’s door open. Since he had arrived home, some clouds had moved in and it began to rain. The room was dark and gray. He made his way to the stool by the bed, moving it closer to his father and sitting down. He looked at Regis and reached over to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. His lips began to tremble and he started sobbing.

“Hi, Dad.” His voice was wavering and thick with emotion. He sniffed and sighed, sitting up straight on the stool and looking up at the ceiling. He struggled to continue to speak. “I haven’t been doing very well, lately. This has been a pretty bad week.”

He looked at Regis, continuing to cry. He shook as his sobs wracked his body, leaving him breathless.

“I fucked up,” he whispered. “I fucked up, I fucked up. So bad. I made the wrong choice."

The phone rang and Noctis ignored it. It rang several times before Noctis saw a flashing envelope pop up on the phone base’s touch screen, indicating a new voicemail.

***

Ignis held his breath as the phone continued to ring. His shoulders sagged as he heard Noctis’ recorded voice followed by a beep.

“Hi, Noctis. I figured you wouldn’t be able to pick up. But, I wanted to let you know that all of this is close to coming to an end. We made a breakthrough last night and we’re going to act on it, today. I wish I could say more, but I don’t want to risk it. I…” Ignis paused. “I also wanted to let you know that I’m thinking of you. I’m always thinking of you and I hope that you’re safe. I wish you were here with me. Please, stay strong. It’s almost over. Good bye, Noctis.”

Ignis hung up just as the element leader started hollering at him.

“Scientia! Boots on the street and ass in the fucking seat if you want to come with us!”

Ignis hugged Aranea again before he left, body vibrating with nervous anticipation.

***

_Noctis was sitting on the couch reading a book on how to juggle while his mother watched television. When he heard the sound of locks opening at the front door, his head sprung up from his book._

_“Dad!” He shot up and sprinted to his father, jumping into his arms before Regis could barely enter the house._

_“Whoa!” Regis smiled, grabbing him and spinning him around. “Someone’s excited to see me.”_

_Noctis hugged his father then pulled back to look at him, smiling._

_“I’m always excited to see you, Dad.”_

_Regis put him down and removed his badge and holster, placing it on a table near the front door. He walked over to Aulea and gave her a kiss, then looked back at Noctis._

_“The sky is very clear tonight. Maybe we could look at some stars after dinner?”_

_“What about right now?” Noctis looked at his mother, begging. “Pleeeeeease, Mom?”_

_She rolled her eyes and smiled._

_“I suppose. Dinner won’t be done for another thirty minutes anyway.”_

_Noctis pumped a fist and immediately grabbed a blanket off of the couch, then his father’s hand._

_“Pushover,” said Regis as he gave his wife another kiss._

_“Gross,” said Noctis, pulling Regis’ hand again. “Come on!”_

_They went out to the backyard and Noctis unfolded the blanket, spreading it on the grass. He and his father sat down upon it, Noctis sighing happily. He listened closely as his father began to point out constellations and he leaned his head against his arm._

_“And that one,” Regis pointed to the brightest star in the sky. “Is Sirius.”_

_Noctis lifted his head._

_“Serious about what?”_

_Regis looked at him and laughed._

_“No, son. S-I-R-I-U-S. Sirius. It’s called the Dog Star because it’s within a constellation called Canis Major, which means the ‘greater dog’. See that one?” He pointed to another constellation. “That’s Canis Minor, or the ‘lesser dog’.”_

_Noctis nodded slowly._

_“You’re so smart, Dad.” He leaned against him once more. “I want to be like you when I grow up. I hope I’m just as smart and kind as you.”_

_“You will be, son.”_

_“But what if I turn out to be dumb? If I make wrong choices? What if I’m mean? Then I won’t be like you. What if stuff changes and makes me that way by the time I become an adult?”_

_“I have faith in you, Noctis. But, regardless of how you turn out to be, I will always be proud and grateful that you are my son.”_

_Noctis hugged his father tight._

_“I love you, Dad. I wish you and I could live forever. I never want to let you go.”_

_“You don’t have to,” Regis whispered, kissing the top of Noctis’ head. “I will be in your heart until the end of time.”_

***

Noctis cried until he was dry heaving and no more tears would come. He sat and looked at Regis, but wasn’t really registering anything anymore; his mind was blank. He didn’t know how long he had sat there before he started to speak to his father once again.

“Dad,” he whispered. “Are you still proud of me? It’s doubtful. I’m sorry that I disappointed you. I’m sorry that I failed.”

He looked at his father’s sunken, pale face.

“I’m sorry I prolonged your life as long as I did. It was selfish of me. I just love you so much. I didn’t want to let you go.”

He turned off Regis’ ventilator. Without the machine on, there was a quiet, almost peaceful stillness in the room. Noctis brought his hand to Regis’ face and slowly pulled out the breathing tube, watching the long endotracheal tube emerge from his nose with a detached sense of awe. He set the tube aside and grabbed Regis’ hand, rubbing it with a thumb and hoping that his father’s death would be quick. He thought about praying, but figured there was no use in praying when God obviously hated you.

Noctis could see Regis’ chest vibrate before a gargling sound emitted from his throat. Noctis watched until he could no longer see movement. Once he could tell Regis was dead, he leaned back and howled a long, horrible and mournful cry. Then, he reached for his gun that was still on his hip and stuck the barrel in his mouth, pulling the trigger.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis tries to rebuild his life in the wake of Aldercapt's destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end. This story was more of a bummer than I anticipated, but I'm sad that it's over. I had so much fun trying to keep everyone in character, while making them kind of contemporary, in addition to taking on the original ffxvkinkmeme challenge. I am very glad that people enjoyed my story and took the time to read the entire thing and comment/give kudos! This is my first big story and it means the world to me to get comments because they provide the feedback and encouragement that I need as a new writer. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: ipacialiera.tumblr.com

**_ALDERCAPT, IZUNIA TRIALS TO BE FAST TRACKED_ **  
_Trials to begin next week after more trafficking victims are discovered_

 **_CFO OF ALDERCAPT ENTERPRISES BIG SECRETS_ **  
_Verstael Besithia’s personal and professional secrets come to light_

 **_PROMPTO ARGENTUM’S DECEPTION_ **  
_The complicated life of Verstael Besithia’s love child_

 **_UP AND COMING DETECTIVE DEAD_ **  
_Noctis Caelum dead in murder/suicide; kills father, Regis Caelum_

 **_SEX, LIES, AND VIDEOTAPES_ **  
_The tragic descent of Caelum, apparent lover of Argentum_

 **_LUNAFREYA FLEURET FOUND UNHARMED_ **  
_Found in Altissia; fiancée of deceased Ravus Fleuret still missing_

 

The thing that hurt Ignis the most were the stories in the news. They were nasty stories that existed solely to satisfy the public’s morbid desire to read about pain and suffering. To his horror, instead of focusing on the atrocities of Aldercapt and his subordinates, the public had chosen to focus on Noctis' patricide and his relationship with Prompto. They were disgusted with idea that Noctis could have fallen in love with a felon and a male one, at that. The Caelum home had started to be vandalized. Offensive epithets such as “Homo!” and "Fucking Faggot!" were spray painted on his house regularly. Ignis tried to paint over the graffiti any time he saw it but, eventually, he simply couldn't keep up with it.

At the suggestion of Aranea, Ignis took a week of leave right after Noctis’ death. She had said that he needed to address his own emotions instead of the emotions of others for once. Cor insisted on giving him an entire month which Ignis thought was excessive. He felt a week was excessive, but he ended up crying himself raw in Aranea's arms for almost the entire duration. It was the first time he had allowed himself to mourn, ever. He was typically one to compartmentalize his feelings, then stuff them deep inside so he could focus on the feelings and needs of others. To properly mourn was a new and horrible experience, but Ignis knew it was necessary in order to move on.

He took care of the burial procedures for both Regis and Noctis when Aulea Caelum was still nowhere to be found. They didn't have a funeral and Ignis just watched in silence with Aranea as the two coffins were covered with dirt. He made love to her that night, crying afterwards. She lovingly and patiently held him as she always did. He managed to stop crying for a moment to stare at the inimitable beauty of the woman that was his beacon of light in the dark. He then asked her to marry him, unwilling to ever live his life without her. He was immediately mortified after he asked her, though; it was too soon, too impulsive or, simply, she wouldn’t want to. She laughed her trademark laugh -- it sounded like a baby chocobo squawk -- and took his face in her hands to kiss him. They married later that month. There was no use in waiting.

Ignis visited the grave sites at least once a week. Sometimes more. He used to bring flowers only to find them stomped to pieces the next time he would visit. Eventually, Noctis’ gravestone began to be vandalized as well. Ignis requested it to be removed, hoping that would make a difference. Once, Cor requested to come with Ignis and Ignis agreed. Cor broke down at their graves, hanging his head and sobbing. It made Ignis uncomfortable and sad and he began to cry himself, not understanding why the grieving process had to be so long and hard.

One day, he showed up with Aranea again. She had just told Ignis that she was pregnant and Ignis spoke excitedly to Noctis and Regis about it. He had almost been able to speak to them without crying or feeling sorry for himself, but started to feel the now familiar feeling of sorrow crushing his chest like a boulder as he was about to leave.

“Aranea,” said Ignis, barely above a whisper. She grabbed his hand. “I tried to help him. I couldn’t do it. If only I had gone over to his house instead of to Aldercapt’s. Maybe…” He paused, feeling his throat get tight. “I failed.”

“Iggy, stop,” she said, shaking her head. “You didn’t fail. You can’t help everybody. You have to let them help themselves. And…sometimes, bad things happen to good people. It’s as simple as that. That’s how life is.”

“I can’t accept that Aranea. I can’t accept that life is just that indiscriminately cruel. If it is, then what have we done by bringing a child into this world?”

She pulled him close and kissed him.

“We’ve allowed a child to have the best father in the world. One that will protect him or her with his life. I love you, Ignis. Never doubt that or the fact that you’re a wonderful man.”

They walked away, hand in hand, and Ignis wondered how he was supposed to embrace the future when he couldn’t let go of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
